The Black Shadow
by Terms2k1
Summary: 5 years ago, Naruto left Konoha with a note. In the Present time, Konoha is on the verge of war with Madara and the sound village. not good with summaries, read the summary inside! Narusaku Sasukarin
1. The Fallen

-A/N IF YOU WANT THE SUMMARY, READ THE WHOLE FIRST CHAPTER FIRST, SUMMARY'S AT THE END.-

The Black Shadow Chapter one The Fallen

"WERE IS HE? DAMMIT?!?!?!?!?!"

"FUCK!!!! CHECK THE GATES!!"

Konoha ANBU were scrambling all over Konoha searching for one Ninja who is believed to be missing.

"Damm he might have left the village already." One of the Konoha Anbu stopped as his team gathered around him. "If this is the case, I want you two to report back to Tsunade-sama," He said pointing to the two Hooded and robbed ninja standing across from him."While you follow me and we'll continue searching. We may have to leave the village." The leader said turning to the ninja on his left who nodded in reply. "Ok then spilt!" and with that the 4 man cell vanished.

*Knock*"NARUTO!!!!!!!" *Knock*

"Eh????" The blonde asked himself as he sat up on his bed. He rubbed his eyes and then realized that he was in his room, in his pajamas and someone was knocking on the door. *This is gonna be a hassle.* He thought to himself while and got up and walked to the door. Whoever was at door was still banging it which annoyed Naruto enough to shout "WOULD YOU STOP BANGING ON THE FUCKING DOOR? I'M BARELY AWAKE HERE!" Almost immediately the banging stopped and Naruto sighed. He reached the door knob, gripped it, and opened the door. Upon opening the door, he saw pink.

"Neh, Sakura-chan what are you doing here so early?"

"Obviously to wake you up and check on you . The ANBU have been looking for you for the last hour claiming that you're gone! It's absurd right?" Sakura said as if she was annoyed, while Naruto laughed. "So they're looking for me now?"

"That's the word on the street." Naruto sighed.

"Neh, Sakura-chan would you like to come in?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and walked into Naruto's small apartment. Even though it was small, once you got inside, it felt pretty big. Sakura sat on the couch while Naruto walked over to the kitchen, which was across from the couch. "Sakura-chan, are you hungry?"

"No thanks Naruto, I just finished eating my breakfast before I came over, it's 10 am you know." Sakura answered back in reply.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Naruto sighed, and walked over to the door when," Naruto make your breakfast, I'll answer the door." Naruto nodded and had just finished boiling the water he needed to make instant ramen. Sakura opened the door and to her surprise saw duck but hair and red.

"Ohyaoo Sasuke, Karin." Sakura said smiling.

"Ohyaoo, say is Naruto in?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea, I think he's-"

"ITADAKIMASU!!!"

"-eating his ramen."

Karin laughed while Sasuke smiled. Karin asked," Does he mind if we come in?"

"What for?"

"The whole hullabaloo surround the ANBU looking for him." Sasuke answered.

"Yea I came here for that reason as well. I guess so." Sakura said letting Sasuke and Karin into the house. Naruto was in the kitchen already slurping down his second bowl of instant ramen when Sasuke and Karin came into the house.

"Hey Dope," was Sasuke's normal greeting while Karin would simply smile at him.

"Hey, Sasuke, Karin" Naruto said, dropping his usual 'Teme' and just said his name while greeting Karin as well. Naruto had just gotten done with his second bowl and threw it in the trash can.

"So, how's life you two?" Naruto asked.

"Not too bad, except I can't use any of my ninja powers now. But it's not that bad when you a good friend following you around." Sasuke said turning towards Karin who was blushing.

------A Few Months Ago------

Sasuke stabbed Karin through the heart to kill Danzo, and would have left her for dead if Sakura Kakashi and soon after Naruto, didn't show up. As soon as Kakashi got to the fray, he ordered Sakura to save Karin's life while he would deal with Sasuke. However Naruto appeared and managed to get Sasuke's attention to lead him to an area where Sakura and Kakashi couldn't get hurt from any of Sasuke's attacks. Sakura had managed to keep Karin live but she was knocked out. So Sakura took her back to Konoha while Kakashi went off to look for his two students. Finding his students didn't take him long though since he followed the sounds of explosions and screaming and smelt ashes. When he had gotten to the battlefield, he saw Sasuke and Naruto locked in a Chidori Raesengan struggle with neither one backing down. Eventually Sasuke's chakara began to weaken, while Naruto's chakara Levels rose. Naruto eventually over powered Sasuke and knocked him out. Naruto then walked over to Sasuke picked him up and carried him back to Konoha on his shoulders.

A few weeks later, Sasuke and Karin stood trial in front of the recently awakened Tsunade and the Konoha elders. The jury was the people of Konoha. The Konoha 11 attended the trial as well as most of the citizens of Konoha. Tsunade pushed for allowing Sasuke to stay in the village under some restrictions until he could earn the village's trust again. The council however, wanted the Uchiha dead and pushed for extreme punishment done to the survivor of the Uchiha Clan. Sasuke himself testified that he didn't care what would happen to him. Naruto, who was sitting near Sasuke got pissed off. He walked over to Sasuke and smacked him square in the face, causing Sasuke to tumble down and look at his former friend, who looked down at him filled with regret confusion and anger. Naruto soon left the area were the trial was, he didn't want to talk with anyone for a while. He didn't care if Sasuke died or not, he was just pissed off that Sasuke still wouldn't bulge from his ways to kill the village. 10 minutes later he noticed Sasuke, with Karin around his waist, walking up to him.

"Thanks, Naruto. Guess I owe you one." Sasuke said passing by

"Heh, bout fucking time teme!" Naruto said back at Sasuke. Minutes later, Sakura ran up to Naruto and told him what happened. Apparently, the villagers-the jury in this trial- in unanimous unison all agreed that Sasuke should be spared, but should be monitored for the next few years. They all said that Naruto was the one who saved Konoha, so they figured that letting Sasuke live would be perfectly fine, and a much more suitable punishment to one that wants to die. Naruto was impressed with the unanimous decision but he figured that it would be to troublesome to talk about it.

Even though Sasuke wanted to kill himself, Karin eventually opened up and confessed her love to him a month after the trial. Sasuke was shocked and gave her the first real and rare smile in a long time. They were officially a couple. Sakura and Ino were a bit sad that Sasuke was taken, but Ino had her eyes on Sai who she should his quiet and shy nature to much better than Shikamaru's laziness. Sakura was out of luck on the other hand, she didn't know who else she could go after once Sasuke was taken. Sure she considered Naruto a good friend but that was it. But was that the truth?

------NOW------

"Hmmm that's good to hear Sasuke, glad to hear it." Naruto said in response, thinking about the past two months and what had happened over that time, he was shocked to see Sasuke make a huge turn around in his life. When he had captured Sasuke, he was a man wishing for a death wish, but now, he's living and enjoying life to the fullest extent now. However his thought chain was interrupted.

"Hey Naruto, what's all this nonsense about the ANBU looking all over the place for you? I mean, you're right here right?"

"Uh………."  
"Right?"

"Maybe Sasuke, maybe."

"Naruto, just tell us the truth!" Sakura said, "We're your teammates for crying out loud." Naruto sighed, he walked into his room and picked up his forehead protector and a piece of paper on the desk near the door. He gave both the note and forehead protector to Sakura.

"Naruto what is this?" Sakura asked in shock. Sasuke was on the edge of his seat with Karin looking on.

"Well, I guess this is good bye! It's been fun guys but I gotta go." Naruto said before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. *WHAT???? Naruto was a clone???* was rummaging through Sasuke Karin and Sakura's minds.

"Sakura, look at the note, maybe he left us a clue as to why he left," Sasuke said standing. Sakura nodded, as she cleared the table that was in front of them and laid the note out on the table so all three of them could read.

Sasuke keep on living life to the fullest, I'm sure we'll meet sooner or later somewhere, maybe once Tsunade gives you back your ninja rank.

Kakashi-sensei, Thanks for teaching me and I wish you the best of luck in the future, hopefully we'll meet again sooner or later.

Baa-chan, Sorry about leaving the village, but I think it's time I go out into the world and experience it and all it has to offer, I might stop by some time! Keep me on the look out and I'll see you around sometime, k?

I'll miss you all Konoha, but it's time to go bye!!!

Sakura-chan, Sorry about leaving you here all alone again, but hey at least Sasuke's back so no worries right? I will miss seeing you the most since you the one I hold dearest. I love you. See ya round k?

-Uzimaki Naruto

Sakura was shocked, Sasuke was mad and confused and Karin was just confused. Karin barely knew Naruto, but whenever she was around either Sakura or Naruto himself, she would start getting to know him better. She was sad to have someone she was getting know gone already. "Sakura, we need to take this note to Tsunade, hopefully she'll have a plan or something ready for us to get Naruto back in the village." Sasuke said. He didn't want his friend gone now. He had just made the turnaround from a manwith a deathwish to a man on a mission to find the purpose of his life. Sakura nodded and the three started scrambling to Tsunade's office. But before they left, Sakura noticed a weird marking on the bottom of the note. It wasn't big enough to be a seal, but it was small enough to be a scribble. She sighed and took the note, and thus raced to catch up to Sasuke and Karin.

------IN THE OFFICE------

"DAMMIT NARUTO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!"

Tsunade was furious, she didn't know what do the about the whole Naruto's gone thing. She sent a squad of ANBU to search the village an hour earlier, but when two of them came back in to report that there was no sign of him, she exploded. Although she lost Naruto, Tsunade made a mental note to herself, to punish the kid when he gets back. Just as she finished that note, Sasuke Karin and Sakura came storming into her office.

"What do you three want?" Tsunade asked, somewhat annoyed.

"We found this at Naruto's house, well technically not found but one of his clones gave us the note," Sasuke said as Sakura stepped forward with the piece of paper," and his forehead protector." Sasuke said, taking the black cloth forehead protector out of his pocket.

"So it seems like Naruto has grown up now has he?" a familiar voice came from behind the window. Tsunade smirked at the voice and responed," I suppose you can say that, but you can come out of hiding, Kakashi."

"Very well," Kakashi said stepping into clear sight of Karin Sasuke and Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei, we found a note and Naruto's forehead protector in his apartment." Sakura said to the masked man. "What does this mean? Is he a missing nin now?"

"No," Tsunade said, pausing before she continued.  
"It means that he's now a mercenary."

"A mercenary?" Karin asked

"A mercenary, one that will do missions independently. Because he gave up his rank of ninja, but he still has his ninja skills, this makes him a mercenary." Tsunade said relaxing now that she had a full grasp of the situation.

"How did Naruto become a mercenary?" Sakura asked, still very confused.

"He came in probably last night, stole some of the ninja release forms, completed it and finished the last requirement for a ninja release."

"What would that be?" Sasuke asked, tensing up.

"That would be to leave your forehead protector in the hands of someone you know you touched or cared for in your ninja career. It's a new requirement, so I assume he must have waited for it, seeing how caring he is." Tsunade answered back at Sasuke, who clenched his fist harder. Karin was still confused about the whole Naruto thing, but decided that it would be easier to ask later, than now. Sakura, on the other hand, was extremely worried about Naruto. She didn't want him to die alone on any of the jobs or missions he took. She cared for him deeply and wanted to cry, but before she could shed a tear Sasuke released all the rage inside him.

"DAMMIT NARUTO WHY?" Sasuke asked in an elevated tone.

"Sasuke, you have to understand, Naruto is no longer the dead last here in Konoha. He's the village hero, almost on equal standing terms with the 4th Hokage."Kakashi said.

"But still, why would he do this?!?! I'm lost as to why he-"

"Because he wants to become like his father." Tsunade interrupted. Sasuke and Sakura were shocked to know Naruto had a father so, Karin took the moment to ask," Tsunade-sama, who is Naruto's father?"

"The yondaime hokage, Minato Namikaze." Tsunade answered. Kakashi wasn't surprised, Karin gave the –damm!- face, Sasuke and Sakura gave the –YOU'VE-GOT-TO-BE-SHITTING-ME!- look.

"He was Mercenary? Where does it say that in the history books?" Sakura asked.

"He wasn't necessarily a mercenary, but he did take the life one for a while and from what Naruto read when I gave him his father's diary, he wanted to see how the mercenary life would hold for him. " Tsunade answered and paused before conintuing, "So are you all content with the information you all heard here today?" Tsunade looked at the three and they all nodded. Tsunade smiled," Well then, let me see the forehead protector and the note. If he read through that dairy, then no doubt he would have left something behind for us." Tsunade then looked at Kakashi, who came closer as Sasuke and Sakura gave Tsunade the headband and note. Kakashi took a look at the headband and shook his head. However, when Kakashi looked at the note he nodded and said," Damm, if I wasn't Minato's student I probably would never have known his signature seal." Kakashi said pointing at the small markings on the bottom of the paper.

"Kakashi-sensei, but there's no way that could be a seal, it's two small!" Sakura protested.

"That's the reaction Minato expected from one not on his team, or not knowing him," Kakashi said. "Well then since this is Naruto, I'm gonna expect he can't made very well designed seals so this should be easy." Kakashi said releasing some chakara into the seal and to Kakashi's expectations, it was easily broken. The seal produced a produced a strange looking kunai. There were three blades, one that was opposite the handle, while the other two broke off a 15 degree angle on each side of the middle blade. Also the blades were considerably larger than a regular kunai. Sasuke Sakura and Karin were stunned and didn't know what it was; however, Kakashi and Tsunade looked at each other and smiled. They knew that this boy was going to go far.

"Tsunade-sama, what's up with the kunai?" Sakura asked.

"It's for… Yondaime related issues, like Naruto, which can only be known by jonin level and up." Kakashi said, smirking at the Sakura and Sasuke, who wanted to know what it meant. Then Tsunade picked up Naruto's black forehead protector and tossed it to Sakura while saying," Catch." Sakura saw it and caught it, but she looked back at her shishou in confusement.

"Shishou, don't you need this for something?" Sakura asked, Tsunade gave a little chuckle and responded.

"I believe before the clone Naruto dispelled, he handed you the note and forehead protector. Is that right?"

"Hai, but what does that mean though?"

"Sakura," Karin interrupted, causing Sakura to pay attention to what she's gonna say.

"Honestly, I think it's a memento, something that you can remember him by." Karin responded, Sakura smiled and held the headband close to her heart and said to herself,*Naruto, I believe that you will come back. I know you will.*

"Ok well, you three are free to go," Tsunade said as Sasuke Sakura and Karin, nodded and left the area. Kakashi, being his normal curious self asked," So where do you think Naruto is?"

"Either Suna, Kumo, or Kiri. I don't know, you can take your pick Kakashi, but if you insist on following him, I'm putting you on house arrest for the next month." Tsunade said playfully, but seriously.

"Hmmmm I see, ok then, I guess I'll be off then." Kakashi said walking towards the window and eventually jumping off. Tsunade got up from her desk, walked towards the windows and looked at the gates. She wondered when Naruto would come back to the village before smirking it off and continuing the paperwork.

End of Chapter 1

-A/N HERE'S THE SUMMARY-

5 years ago, Naruto left Konoha in secrecy only to have it revealed to be exposed the following morning. In the Present time, Konoha is on the verge of war with Madara and the sound village. A Black Shadow is casted over the ninja world, what will happen? Narusaku. Rated t for now.


	2. The Shadow is Caste

The Black Shadow Chapter 2: The Shadow is caste

1 Year after Naruto leaves,

Madara and the remaining Akatsuki capture the sound village, throwing the 5 great Shinobi Nations into a tight alliance against Madara.

1 ½ years after Naruto leaves,

Sound Attacks Kumogakure, creating a small War between the Sound and Cloud-village hidden in the clouds- villages. A Black Shadow is caste over the land at this time.

2 years after Naruto leaves,

As the fighting intensifies in Kumo, The Raikage invokes the help of a lone mercenary, The Kuroikage-The Black Shadow- Suna and Konoha send reinforcements to Kumo to assist in the fighting.

2 1/12 years after Naruto leaves,

The Kumo Sound war is nearing the end as the Sound ninja begin to pull back and out of Kumo. The Kuroikage is offered a position on the ANBU by the Raikage, but refuses claiming that he has other work to be done.

Upon returning back to their respective home villages, the Suna and Konoha Reinforcements reported that the Kuroikage is quiet impressive, able to literally strike fear into the enemy just by revealing his trademark hodded black cloak. Some even went as far as to say that it almost felt as if the 4th hokage was fighting alongside them. Garra didn't know what to say while Tsunade had a hunch.

2 ½ years after Naruto leaves,

The War is Long over, and the Akatsuki is on the move again, looking for Killer Bee of Kumo and Naruto Uzimaki of Konoha. The numbers of the Akatsuki raise as Madara extends a call for all Missing-nin to join. Realizing the dangers of all that this little ploy that Madara has set-up could potentially be an SS-Class threat to the ninja world, The Kuroikage appears again. He is hired by Kiri and Iwa to hunt down their missing-nins before they reach Sound. Kumo Suna and Konoha agreed if they found any of the missing nins in their country then they would kill the nin without hesistation.

3 years after Naruto leaves,

Madara manages to rebuild his army enough to take on an entire village, without the Kuroi Kage's help. However Madara doesn't seem to take the offensive and attack any village for the moment. While he rebuilds, the rest of the Shinobi Nations are readying themselves for combat with Madara if the time calls for it. The Kuroikage and the rest of the ninja villages continue to hunt down missing nins before they make it to sound.

5 years later,

Tsunade holds a party in memorial of Naruto's ninja career. However, overnight, Madara's army secretly attacks Kiri and Iwa during the night thus creating chaos and havoc in the morning. By dawn, Iwa has fallen while Kiri is struggling to hold on. Kumo, Suna and Konoha hastily send reinforcements to Kiri to assist. However when the first wave of Konoha reinforcements, Tenzou Sai Kakashi Anko and 100 more jounin, get to Kiri, it wasn't exactly demolished, but it was heavily dammed. The current 5th Mizukage, Mei Terumī, is seen fighting alongside the Kuroikage fending off the last few of the invading sound ninja. Mei faints due to excessive chakara consumption, and the rest of the Kiri ninja are wounded or dead, while the village is near leveled.

Chapter 2 The Shadow is Caste BEGINS!

"Kuroikage-san," Kakashi asked as he laid more bodies on the ground, were the mass graves were." What happened?"

"Simple, Kakashi Hatake," Kuroi paused, "It's Madara's plan to capture Garra, the ichibi, Killer Bee, the hachibi and Naruto Uzimaki, the Kyuubi."

"I thought that the ichibi was extracted from Garra already," Kakashi asked back.

"No, some of it clinged to Garra, about I'd say about 50 percent of the ichibi stuck with garra,"

"I thought that they had extracted all of it,"

"Apperently not, they missed some appearently." Kuroi, who's hood was still over his head, smirked. Kakashi noticed the smirk but he couldn't see the face behind the smirk.

"I guess we'll have to believe you then." Kakashi sighed before continuing," Thanks again for helping us,"

"No problem Kakashi, its part of the contract I made with Kiri, Iwa however, didn't make the same contract with me as Kiri did." Kuroi said turning to the tent nearby. The tent was housing Mei, unconscious and pretty beat up, and Shizune who was healing her wounds and checking her vitals. "It's a good thing that Mei made the deal with me, otherwise I wouldn't know what to do." Kuroi continued as Kakashi took mental notes.

"So, what will become of Iwa?" Kakashi asked, so he could report Kuroi's view of what happened to the Hokage.

"Well, I think that Onoki survived but he's badly injuried. If my team completed their mission, then they should be heading to Konoha within the next few days." Kuroi replied.

"Hmm, Tenzou come here." Kakashi said. Tenzou(Yamato-Taichou), who was burying bodies in mass graves, stopped what he was doing and immediately came towards Kakashi and Kuroi.

"Hai Kakashi-sempai?"

"Make a clone and send it back to Konoha expecting visitors from Iwa-," Kakashi said. But Kuroi interrupted," No Kakashi, send half of the reinforcements here back to Konoha, I suggest you head back as well, we're expecting Suna and Kumo reinforcements here within the next few days. We'll just tell them to leave half of the reinforcements here and send the rest back to defend their villages."

"Hmmmm good idea, I guess that could work," Kakashi said rubbing his chin and thinking about it. "Ok then it's settled, we'll be heading back to Konoha in the next few hours." Kakashi said. Tenzou nodded while Kuroi nodded slightly before revealing a hand carrying scroll from his cloak.

"Kakashi, take this."

"Hmmm?"

"It's a scroll for Tsunade and her new assistant, Haruno Sakura right?"

"Hai, Sakura is Tsunade's new assistant."

"Then yea, that scroll is for their eyes only, while," Kuroi pulled another scroll with his other free hand," This one is for your's and Tenzou's eyes only,"

"Me and Tenzou?" Kakashi asked, while Tenzou raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, you two, one of my students requested they go to the great copy ninja and one of his subordinates, however he didn't care which one." Kuroi said.

"Hmm ok we'll read it later then." Tenzou said taking the scroll.

"Much appericated, now go back to Konoha and report what's happened here, I'll tell Anko what to do with the remaining reinforcements. Got it?" They both nodded and started heading back to Konoha.

Kuroi then walked into the tent to check on Mei and Shizune. When he got inside he noticed that Mei was still unconscious while Shizune was sweaty and breathing heavily.

"So I assume that Mei will make it?" Kuroi asked.

"Hai, Mei should make the full recovery by tomorrow, but she'll probably need some support to help her around." Shizune said breathing a bit slower and calming down from the stress put on her as she was healing Mei.

"I see then, well Kakashi and Tenzou left for Konoha, and I'll inform Anko later but for now the medical aspects of the Konoha reinforcement will stay, while the combat aspects will head back to Konoha to prep for another attack." Kuroi said, sitting on the other side of where Mei rested before continuing." So tell me, how is Konoha nowdays? I haven't been to the village in a long time seeing that I've been to sound Iwa Kiri Kumo and Suna but not yet to Konoha. " Kuroi asked

"It's very peaceful now, aside from the minor missions, nothing really." Shizune said responding. Kuroi nodded, and said," Well, grab some sleep, I'll be here to watch over Mei while you sleep." Shizune nodded and began to exit the tent with Kuroi following.  
"I thought you were going to watch her."

"Not inside the tent, my sensory abilities rival those of Karin of Konoha." Kuroi said.

"Well then, I hope what you say is true then Kuroi-san," Shizune said walking off to her own tent to catch some sleep.

A few days later, Kakashi and Tenzou reached Konoha. Immediately they reported to Tsunade the happenings in Kiri and Iwa from Kuroi's prespective. As they neared the room, they started hearing scolding and screaming from the door. They walk in and Tsunade,yelling about, Sakura, covering her eyes, Konohamaru, yelling back at Tsunade, and Konohanamaru's teammates, Moegi and Udon, were standing behind Konohamaru while covering their ears.

"O COME ON BAA-CHAN! CAN'T YOU GIVE US A TOUGHER MISSION?!?!" Konohamaru shouted

"NO DAMMIT! YOU GUYS FAILED YOUR LAST B RANKED MISSION, SO WHY SHOULD I GIVE YOU ANOTHER B-RANK MISSION?" Tsunade shouted back.

"IT WAS EBISU-SENSEI'S FALT BAA-CHAN!!!!! IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM FAINTING WHEN HE FIRST SAW THE THIEF WE MIGHT HAVE GOTTEN THE RELIC!!!!"

Udon and Moegi then remembered the mission that was assigned to them a week back.

-FLASHBACK-

"Team Ebisu, Your Mission is to retrieve a stolen artifact from one of the displays in Tea Country. It is believed that the theif is a B-class missin-nin. So therefore this mission will be a B-Class mission." Tsunade said to the assembled Team Ebisu, who all nodded and left the room.

"So Ebisu-sensei, what do you think of this theif?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well it is a B-Class Mission, and we've been on harder ones before. So I hope it'll be easy, " Ebisu responded back before continuing," Well then is everyone ready to depart?"Everyone nodded and they all departed for Tea Country.-keep in mind that Konohamaru Udon and Moegi are about 17/18 years old. They should be able to handle this mission-

"Well here we are, Tea Country," Ebisu said, after a good 6 hour walk to Tea country.

"Finally, ok then, let's start the mission then?" Udon asked as Ebisu nodded. But suddenly, Ebisu swore to himself that he saw a woman taking a shower in the lake nearby. With that, Ebisu fainted. -lol what a loser-

"EBISU-SENSEI!!!" Team Konohamaru shouted to their fallen sensei. He had been knocked out for the next few hours while the rest of the team searched the area for the "culprit". But what they didn't know was, that the one taking a bath in the lake nearby, was actually the thief. And since the thief stepped out of the water, as Ebisu saw her, she got away unnoticed. And so they walked back to Konoha in total and utter defeat, and they could do nothing about it.

-End Flashback-

"NO, YOU GUYS AREN'T GETTING ANOTHER B-RANKED FOR A WHILE DAMMIT!!!! NOW LEAVE SINCE THIS IS GETTING NOWERE FAST!" Tsunade screamed and threw a book at Konohamaru. The book hit Konohamaru square in the face, forcing him outside of the office and hitting the wall outside the office. He was out cold. Udon and Moegi scrambled to get their teammate up and out of the hokage office before Konohamaru came back to his senses.

"Shishou, wouldn't you think that that was a bit extreme?" Sakura asked

"With Konohamaru, nothing is to extreme for him." Tsunade responded, crossing her arms and leaning back on her chair. "So Kakashi, how is the situation in Kiri?"

"It's actually under control," Kakashi stated calmly before he pulled a scroll out from his pouch. "It looks like the Kuroikage has the situation under control. I would expect our combat reinforcements to arrive within the next few days while the medics will stay a bit longer to heal the damage." Kakashi said walking over to Tsunade's desk.

"And also he requested that I give you and Sakura this scroll, seeing as it's for your eyes only," Kakashi said putting the scroll on the desk and backing away.

"Me and Shishou's eyes only?" Sakura asked as Kakashi nodded and responded," Well me and Tenzou also got one, but it's for our eyes only." Tsunade nodded grabbing the scroll. She opened and unrolled the scroll to find the message,' To Tsunade-sama, I lied the message Kakashi is holding is for Kakashi, Tenzou, Tsunade, and the rookie 9 and Team Gai gather them all up before reading Kakashi's scroll.' Tsunade had read the message aloud and everyone else understood the meaning of the message. Fortunately for Tsunade, everyone that was on the list was still here in the village. Meaning that they didn't have to wait for what the Kuroikage had to say about the famed Konoha 12.

"Sakura, Kakashi, Tenzou, quickly gather the teams together and bring them back here within an hour." Tsunade ordered, as the three nodded and vanished out of the office.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* "INO!!!!!!!" *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Sakura was banging on Ino's front door as she tried to get her tired friend out of bed on her only day off. Suddenly the door opened and a bedhead ridden blonde in her pajamas appeared before Sakura giving her the what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here-on-my-day-off look. "Forehead,*Yawn* whaddya want?"

"Tsunade wants to see you Shikamaru, and Chouji in your office, now," Sakura said trying to make the matter sound serious so she could trick Ino into actually caring about the situation.

"Ok I'll be over at her office in about 10 minutes, let me get dressed and find Shikamaru and Chouji," Ino said starting to actually care about the situation a bit more before closing the door and heading back inside to get dressed. 'Good looks like I tricked into getting up, now to grab Sasuke and Karin.' Sakura said to herself, as she started heading towards the Uchiha compound.

"Hinata-sama, I believe that that is enough training for the day," Neji said, a bit tired and exhausted after sparring with Hinata for about an hour nonstop.

"Ok Neji-kun," Hinata said sitting down on the Hyuuga Dojo floor. Neji followed suit but he laid down on the floor instead of sitting up right. 'My my, Hinata, you have definitely gotten stronger over the few years,' Neji thought to himself as he remembered how Hinata was before she began her rigorous training that got her to possibly the best fighter using Hyuuga style Taijutsu. Neji wouldn't be surprised if Hinata was able to defeat him since they were about equal in terms of skill and technique. However the difference between the two was speed and power. Obviously Neji focused a bit more on finishing his enemies in the fewest amounts of hits possible so he focused on hitting all the vital areas with much power. While Hinata focused on unleashing a furious barrage of attacks, not caring where they hit as long as they made contact. These two philosophies clashed constantly in the sparring, but Hinata and Neji respected each other's style of fighting since it proved the versatility of the clan's fighting style. The two Hyuugas were relaxing from a full morning of nonstop sparring when Hanabi walked in and said," Neji-kun, Hinata-oneesan, Yamato-taichou is outside, I believe he wants you two to see the Hokage."

"Ok Hanabi, tell him we'll be there in 10 minutes, I kinda don't want to move after this sparring with Neji for a bit," Hinata said while Neji gave her a thumbs up since he didn't want to move either.

"Ok then I'll relay that to Yamato-Taichou then," Hanabi said walking back to the front door. "They said that they'll be there in about 10 minutes. Those two have been sparring for the whole morning since they've been up." Hanabi said to a waiting Tenzou.

"Ok I see, well thank you Hanabi-san. I'll see you later." Tenzou said walking off.

"No problem Yamato-Taichou!" Hanabi said waving back.

"Shino, why are we here again?"

"Because Kiba, I feel as if our teamwork could use some improvement, so why not?"

"BUT DID YOU HAVE TO ASK-" Kiba was interrupted as Student and Teacher, both dressed in green jumpsuits, interrupted them.

"OHYAOO SHINO-SAN, KIBA-SAN!!!!! " Lee shouted with Gai following up with," YOSH!!! ARE YOU TWO READY TO WORK???"

"those two…." Kiba finished. He looked back at Shino, who pointed to his right. Kiba turned to Shino's right saw a brunette girl with Chinese buns in her trademark white blouse and red pants. It was none other than Tenten who was smiling at the two.

"Did she bribe you into doing this?" Kiba asked, while Shino nodded. Kiba then looked back at Tenten, who was now laughing as Kiba screamed,"I SWEAT TENTEN I WILL GET YOU FOR-"

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*BAM*

Gai suckers Kiba with a kick flying kick to the face. Sending him back a few yards.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?!?!?!?!?!" Kiba screamed, Tenten laughed, and Shino was just looking on.

"Kiba, you need to pay attention to the surrounding-"

"Dynamic Entry!"

*Bam*

Kakashi suckers Gai in the face with the same flying kick that he used against Kiba. Lee was shocked, Shino was beginning to smile, Kiba started laughing and Tenten was laughing even harder.

"Hey don't think that you guys are off the hook yet," Kakashi smirked. Suddenly 4 Kakashi clones simultaneously used Dynamic entry on the 4 remaining shinobi. Shino, as Kakashi expected, dodged while everyone else was hit.

"DAMMIT KAKASHI WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!?!?!?!" Tenten shouted approaching the masked man.

"To beat Gai at his own game, and to get your attention," Kakashi smiled, while Gai admitted defeat.

"THIS CAN NOT BE!!! I LOST TO KAKASHI AT MY OWN GAME AND TECHNIQUE!!!!!" Gai screamed, as Lee was still in a state of shock that Gai-sensei had just been defeated in front of his very own eyes.

"Yea, cry about it all you want, but Tsunade wants to see all of you now." Kakashi said disappearing.

"Well I guess we might as well," Tenten sighed.

"I guess I have to thank Kakashi later for getting me out of that sticky situation." Kiba nodded in triumphant glory before Shino shot him down with," You got Dynamic Entried, Twice within 2 minutes. I don't think that's an achievement." Kiba then looked at his teammate and responded," You know I hate it when you do that."

"Hey it's my job Kiba," Shino responded as the two walked off.-btw Akamaru is at home sleeping, he's too big for kiba to kick him awake now.-

"Hey, Lee, Gai-sensei, are we heading out?" Tenten asked, but she expected a no coming from Gai-sensei since he lost to Kakashi at his own game.

Gai sighed before continuing," I guess so, come on you two, it's a race to the office!" Gai-sensei said taking off.

"OK THEN IT'S A RACE TO THE OFFICE!!!" Lee said following suit.

"HEY DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!!" Tenten said before taking off.

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmm"

"You like that?"

"Yes I do babe, gimme more!"

Karin piled on the

pancakes.

"Are they seriously that good Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked as she looked back to the stack of pancakes on his plate.

"Yea, love em!" Sasuke said chomping down on poor defenseless pancakes as they were demolished one by one.

"Well, good! I see you finally appreciate my cooking then," Karin said getting up from her seat to sit on Sasuke's lap.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"UGH!!!!! Coming!!!!" Karin said walking to the door. Opening the door Karin saw Sakura standing outside.

"Sakura, what's up?"

"O nothing much except the Hokage calling you me and Sasuke." Sakura answered trying to keep the tone of the conversation casual.

"Ok then, I'll go get Sasuke-kun then." Karin said walking back to the dining room. Sakura assumed that it was alright to follow her into the house as Karin left the door open. So Sakura did walk in and took a seat on the couch near the door as she waited for Sasuke and Karin to get ready. About 3 minutes later Sasuke was in full gear and Karin in full gear as well.

"Well then, shall we be on our way?" Sasuke asked, appearing from the hallway that led to the dining room with Karin following. Sakura nodded and the three head back to Tsunade's office.

"Sasuke ,Karin ,Sakura, finally, you're here." Tsunade said, as the three walked into the office. "So are we all ready to unveil the package from the Kuroi Kage?" Everyone nodded.

-End of Chapter 2-

-A/N Thanks to everyone reading the story so far. And if you haven't checked out my profile, please do. I think I need more votes for my poll before I make my decision about it. So please just check my poll and yea gimme your input about the issue. Thanks guys!-

-TERMS2K1 AKA Shun.


	3. Small Packages, Big Surprises

**-A/N THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND THOSE THAT FAVORITED THIS STORY. **

**PLEASE GUYS DO REVIEW, JUST CLICK AT THE BOTTOM AND WIRTE SOMETHING LIKE, **

**GOOD JOB. CUZ I WANNA KNOW IF MY WRTTING IS ACTUALLY GOOD. OK? SO THANKS! LET'S KICK START CHAPTER THEN HUH?- **

The Black Shadow Chapter 3: Small Package, Big Surprises.

"Sasuke ,Karin ,Sakura, finally, you're here." Tsunade said, as the three walked into the office. "So are we all ready to unveil the package from the Kuroi Kage?" Everyone nodded as Tsunade looked around. "Ok then, here go then!" Tsunade said opening the scroll and rolling it out to read whatever was on the paper. However, there wasn't anything on the paper except a large seal.

"Kakashi is you would," Tsunade said handing the rolled up scroll to Kakashi.

"Hmmmmmmm let's see here," Kakashi said rolling out the scroll on the floor infront of the desk. "So then, if I," Kakashi said placing his finger on the seal. Almost immediately a bright light was emitted. Everyone covered their eyes and a loud sound was heard in the office, but no one else outside the office heard it surprisingly. As the light faded away, everyone inside the office was beginning to look back at were the scroll is. There in the spot where the scroll stood something. It was covered in a black hood and shrouded in a black cloak. There was also a black hilt of a sword sticking out of the back side of the figure, since the front was facing Tsunade.

"Godamie Hokage, it's a pleasure to meet you in person," the thing in black spoke.

"Kuroikage, the pleasure's the same," Tsunade stated clamly, while everyone else was thinking 'WHAT? THE KUROIKAGE?????' "So Kuroi-san, what brings you here to Konoha?"

"I just wanted to make sure that my team would have the proper chance to meet the famed Konoha 12 since they wanted this reward for saving the Tsuchikage and half of the Iwa ninjas from complete destruction." Kuroi responded. Everyone behind Kuroi was silent, since they knew that this guy could take out the hokage and everyone else surrounding her if he wanted to, so they made sure to keep quiet while Tsunade worked her social magic.

"Hmm really? And where is the Tsuchikage and his ninja?" Tsunade asked.

"Walk with me, then Hokage-sama, we shall head to the training fields. There's enough space there to meet everyone." Kuroi said walking towards the window, and jumping out.

"Hmm very well then, we'll play your game then Kuroi, come on we're going on a field trip," Tsunade said following suit while everyone else in the office followed her.

Eight minutes later, Kuroi arrived at Team 7's old training grounds and a few seconds after he arrive, Tsunade and the Konoha 12 were right behind him. "Good timing I suppose," Kuroi said, taking out a scroll and unrolling it on the ground. There was a simple seal on the scroll, but the konoha ninja were very confused as to how he would get all the Iwa nin and his team to Konoha without knowing where they are. Kuroi then took out a kunai, and raised it over his head. Sasuke Sakura Karin Tsunade and Kakashi's eyes widened when they saw the Kunai. It looked just like the one Naruto left them 5 years earlier.

The Kunai hit the seal dead in the center and suddenly a big puff of smoke and a loud sound erupted from the scroll. Everyone looked on in bewilderment as they all wanted to know what happened. As the smoke cleared, they saw the equivalent of about 200 ninja standing dead in front of them. They were shocked and stunned and confused all at the same time.

"Kuroi-sensei!!!!!" was heard as a black haired girl in a blue combat kimono ran forward to Kuroi.

"Hmm? Nana what is it?"

"It's Shun he's unconscious," Nana responded.

"Shun huh? He seriously needs to get used to this technique, it's how I travel from place to place fast." Kuroi said, his tone a bit pitful for this Shun character.

"Ugh…" "Ow my legs," "Ack…. My arm," Etc. was heard throughout the training grounds. Tsunade, Sakura and Ino just stood there in shock. "Kuroi how did you do this?" Sasuke asked, stepping forward towards Kuroi.

"It was not easy, I will tell you that much Uchiha Sasuke," Kuroi responded before asking Nana," How is Onoki?"

"I believe that Sora used his kaze no hīringu jutsu-Healing Wind on the entire party before we were transported. So I guess only natural for them to find the experience, rather distasteful."

"I see where you're coming from Nana, anyway, find your teammates I'll take care of Onoki and his men." Kuroi said walking forward while Nana ran back into the crowd and pulled two people out of the crowd. Creating some hand signs under his black cloak, Kuroi revealed a hand and struck the ground with hand. He then let out a loud cry saying, "Hīringu Kage no Jutsu!"-Healing Shadows-

Suddenly a black dome of pure darkness appears around Kuroi. The dome moves towards the injuried Iwa nin and the Tsuchikage. The dome soon envelops the ninja in pure darkness.

"What are you doing to them?" Shikamaru asked, since he had never seen this kind of technique before and wanted to know if this Kuroi guy was a member of the Nara clan.

"Hmm? O this? It's a shadow dome similar to that of the inside of one's mind. I pretty much just put them in a sleeping trance while using the darkness to heal their wounds. It's an effective healing technique but the chakara that one needs has to be massive," Kuroi responded.

"Hmm… I see, so who taught you how to use this technique?" Shikamaru asked.

"I remember undergoing training on medical ninjutsu and shadow jutsus by the same person so I asked her how I could combine the two. And so we came up with this technique."

"That's pretty impressive, I must say," Tsunade interjected as Sakura and Ino nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Kuroi said before continuing."That reminds me, Nana, Sora, Shun!"

"Hai!" three said immediately assembling infront of their sensei.

"So you want to meet the Konoha 12 right?"

"Hai sensei! It would be an honor to meet the legendary Konoha 12!"Sora responded. He had dark green hair and wore a black t-shirt under a black trench coat and midnight blue pants.

"I see then, well then, Tsunade, if you could, Introduce the Konoha for my Students please." Kuroi said turning to the Godaime Hokage.

"Very well, if they were able to complete your mission given to them by you then I suppose it is no problem." Tsunade smiled.

"First is Team Gai," almost immediately Lee Neji and Tenten stood up and one by one introduced themselves.

"I'm Rock Lee, The wild green beast of Konoha, pleasure to meet you," Lee said giving his signature smile and thumbs up.

"Neji Hyuuga, Pleased to meet you." Neji said giving a slight bow to show his respect towards Sora, Nana and Shin.

"And I'm Tenten, the only one in Team Gai that's not a close up brawler. Pleased to meet you," Tenten said in her normal upbeat tone.

"And I'm Mighto Gai, the leader of Team Gai," Gai said with a smile.

"Team 8, Or Team Kurenai, please introduce yourselves," Tsunade continuing after Gai had spoken. The three members of the current Team Kurenai nodded and walked forward.

"I'm Shino, " Shino said, quietly

"Seriously Shino?" Kiba asked, "that's all the intro that you're giving them?"

"Yea,"

"You're boring." Kiba sighed. "Anyway, I'm Kiba Inzuka, and this is my partner, Akamaru," Kiba said while Akamaru let out a playful woof.

"Hinata Hyuuga, please to meet you three," Hinata said bowing her head a bit to show her respect.

"Hey, Kuroi-sensei, the Hyuuga clan is very noble huh?" Sora asked on the side.

"Yea, from what I hear, the Hyuugas are the noblest clan in the shinobi world today," Kuroi responded, catching the slient attention of both Neji and Hinata.

"Team 10 you guys are up," Tsunade continued on.

"Geez, what a drag," Shikamaru said scratching his head and walking forward a bit and continuing, "Shikamaru Nara, Leader of team 10, How's it going?"

"Ino Yamanaka, medic nin of team 10, Please to met you," Ino said in her normal playful tone.

"Chouji Akmichi, Shikamaru's right hand man. One piece of advice, DO NOT CALL ME FAT," Chouji said with a somewhat threatening tone.

*SMACK* "OWWWWWWW!!!!! INO DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO HIT ME THAT HARD?"

"Chouji, just give up trying to avoid people calling you that," Ino sighed while Chouji looked away defiant. Shikamaru facepalmed himself," Geez, you two are so troublesome,"

"Troublesome huh? What a catch phrase," Nana noted.

"Hey, it fits with my clan, the men are mostly lazy," Shikamaru responded back. Tsunade sighed and continued on," And finally the last team, Team 7."

"Hatake, Kakashi. Surely you kids must have heard of my name some time during your life." Kakashi asked. And all three of them nodded, while Kakashi smiled.

"Typical Kakashi-sempai, I'm Yamato, how are you guys?"

"We're good, Yamato," Shun nodded as Yamato smiled.

"Sakura Haruno, assistant to the Godaime Hokage and medical ninja of team7," Sakura said, noticing Shun and Sora looking at her weird. She also noticed that Nana was a bit jealous of the attention that she was getting so she clenched her fist tight.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I'm pretty sure you all should know how I am huh."

"Yea, you're the bastard that almost killed Naruto," Nana shouted. She looked over to Kuroi, who shook his head and she apologized. It still hit Sasuke to see that he was that blind back then.

"Now, now Sasuke-kun I thought we agreed that you would shrug it off." Karin said coming up from behind Sasuke and hugging him.

"I know but it still haunts me, what if I was the reason he left?" Sasuke asked in guilt. He had created a conspiracy that he was reason why Naruto left Konoha in the first place. Karin Sakura and everybody else obviously rejected that idea but Sasuke still clung to it.

"Well, there's supposed to be one more, but Uzimaki Naruto is no longer a ninja of Konoha," Tsunade concluding.

"You sure about that," Kuroi asked

"Kuroi-sensei, are you really going to grace us with your presence?" Sora asked.

"O my gosh, Kuroi-sensei is taking off his cloak!!" Nana replied, a bit shocked. Kuroi-who was facing away from the group now- took off his hood. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw blonde spiky hair emerge from the hood.

"NARUTO?!?!?!?!" Everyone from Konoha was asking in shock and awe. Suddenly the blonde man said, "Sora ,Nana ,Shun introduce yourselves!"

"HAI! I'm Sora, one Kuroikage-sama's apperentices," responded the Dark Green haired man.

"I'm Nana, another one of Kuroikage-taichou's apperentices," the black haired girl responded.

"I'm Shun, the last of Kuroikage shishou's apperenetices," the man with dark blue hair covered by a black cloak responded.

"And finally," Kuroi said, throwing his cloak high in the air, revealing a sword in its hilt slung over Kuroi's back. Kuroi was wearing an o so familiar orange tracksuit with black in some areas. He was also wearing a black trench with the bottom having some tattered edges. "I am the Kuroikage, but I am really the number one unpredictable ninja of Konoha, Uzimaki Naruto!"as he turned around revealing his same old orange tracksuit with the front side of his trench coat open. Suddenly a strong burst of wind gusted out in front of Naruto, making the bottom half of this trench coat flow in the wind.

"And," Naruto said pulling out a scroll. He then unrolled the scroll in midair and broke one of the many seals in the scroll. The scroll vanished in a puff of white smoke. When the smoke cleared, there appeared a Konoha forehead protector. Naruto then began putting the forehead protector around his head while saying," I can officially say that I am back!" tightening the knot that he had created to hold his forehead protector in place.

"O Naruto, here catch," Tsunade smiled while throwing a scroll at him. Tsunade and Naruto were exchanging letters over the past 5 years, so it wasn't much of a surprise for Tsunade as it was for everyone else. Naruto caught the scroll unrolled it and released the three seals on the scroll. Three Konoha forehead protectors appeared and Naruto threw one to each of his apprentices who all caught them with ease.

"So Baa-chan, how-" was Naruto could say before having the entire Konoha 12 run at him like the paparazzi and began asking him questions about stuff.

"Naruto-sama sure has a lot of friends." Sora noted while Nana and Shun nodded in agreement.

"So you three are Naruto's apperentices huh?" Kakashi asked, walking over to Naruto's team.

"Yea, Kuroi-taichou is a great teacher, when he first told me that experience is the best way to learn, I didn't believe him. But now I believe him 100%," Nana said in a happy tone.

"Hmmm really? What kind of experience did you guys get?"

"Well… Kakashi-san, Naruto-sensei kinda reenacted the battle scenes to give us the full experience that we kinda needed?" Sora said.

"He can hold his Kagebushin for more than one hit now?"Kakashi asked.

"Yea, and it takes a lot of hits to get them to go down ground and bleed out. It was a rather, grueling experience..." Shun said

"Hmmm so you guys experienced a full battle like scenario that huh? My my, Naruto certainly has changed," Kakashi sighed.

"Which reminds me, I must play Shikamaru-san in a game of shogei, I hear that he's the best Shogei player here in Konoha," Sora chuckled a bit. Luckily for him, Shikamaru heard that comment since he didn't immediately run up to Naruto.

"So you wanna play some Shogei Sora?" Shikamaru asked walking up to the green haired boy who nodded. They walked over to the nearby tree and began playing with Sora's Shogei set that he had in a scroll.

"Man those scrolls are convenient huh?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yea, Naruto-sama taught me Shun and Nana all how to use this technique. It's quite handy since sometimes, you might need to carry more things than you might think," Sora pointed out as Shikamaru nodded as Shikamaru made the first move.

"Neh, Nana-chan how long do you think Sora will last?" Shun asked.

"Probably 30 minutes if Shikamaru's as good as they claim," Nana nodded.

"How long do you think Naruto-sama will last?"

"Probably an hour, since he's getting pummeled by everyone else with questions," Nana sighed, while shun crossed his arms.

"WILL YOU GUYS STOP ASKING ME STUFF?!?!?!?!?!?!" Naruto screamed as everyone that was asking him stuff immediately shut up. Naruto walked over to the shadow dome put his hands on the dome and released the jutsu. Naruto then pulled out another hooded cloak from his backpack and immediately put it back on. As the dome disappeared, the Tsuchikage appeared behind the dome and his Ninja army all fully healed and ready to go.

"Arigato gonzaimasu, Kuroikage," Onoki said as he bowed.

"No problem Onoki-sama, just doing my job," Kuroi stated.

"So Kuroi, did you reveal your true identity to your friends yet?"

"Hai, Onoki-sama,"

Onoki smiled and made the ground where he stood go up so he patted Kuroi on the shoulder. "Good job boy. So when would be a good time to take Iwagakura back from Madara?"

"After some training Onoki-sama, your troops are going to need training if they couldn't hold Iwa until morning," Kuroi stated while Onoki nodded.

"I suppose that we were simply overpowered and taken by surprise, but I assure you Kuroi, we will be back with a vengeance," Onoki stated as Kuroi nodded.

"Well then, shall I take the candidate 4th Tsuchikage under my wing as well?" Kuroi asked.

"Yes please do, I believe that under your guidance and training, she'll grow into something beautiful." Onoki nodded as he called," Kira Hoshimiko! Front and center." Almost immediately a woman in a dirtied white jacket and blue pants appeared. She had silky smooth light green hair and red contradicting eyes. "Onoki-sama you called?"

"Kira-san, this is your new sensei, the Kuroikage," Onoki said introducing the covered Naruto. Kira immediately was showered with awe and full respect of what had just happened. A few weeks ago, she was chosen by Onoki to succeed him should he fall, for her Kekkei Genkai and exceptional ninja skills shown during her time as a Jounin and ANBU, and she was only 19.

"If you'll have me Kuroi-sama, then I'd be happy to accompany you as an apprentice," Kira said kneeling on one knee.

"Stand, Kira no need to show any respect towards me, but if you want to stick with formalities, fine by me," Kuroi stated as Kira stood up again. Kuroi turned to Onoki and asked," Were will you and your army go for training?"

"If Tsunade will have us, then I'd like to split training here and Suna," Onoki stated looking at the Hokage for her answer.

"If Kuroi, recommend it, then I guess it would be best to allow you to stay in the land of fire," Tsunade stated. Everyone's eyes then turned to Kuroi," Putting the burden on me huh Tsunade-sama, well I suppose I can't say no so I'll say yes," Kuroi said sighing.

"Prefect! We will begin training now. Later Kuroi, Tsunade." Onoki said disappearing into the ground with the entire Iwa Army following suit.

"Well Well, it looks like Naruto has become quite the man," Neji said with Sasuke Kiba and Lee nodding in agreement.

"Heh, I'm not too sure about that," Kuroi said, removing his hood, revealing Naruto's head.

"It's truly good to see you again Naruto-san," Kira said smiling at Naruto.

"It is Kira, it's been awhile now has it?"

"Yes, but I guess it's not that bad seeing as I train under you now," Kira smiled.

"Shun, Nana, Sora. Come on we've got some exploring to do. Kira you're coming with us as well," Naruto said as Shun Nana and Sora, who left in the middle of a game of Shogei against Shikamaru. Sora was losing so he didn't care.

"Well, we'll be around town if you guys wanna see us," Naruto stated before continuing." See you all later,-hold up!" Naruto said just as his students could jump off. Naruto walked up to Sakura while saying," Neh Sakura-chan, it's been a while huh? Well here's something that I got from my travels, open it when you get home okay?" Naruto had taken out a scroll and handed it to a stunned Sakura. She looked at his face and was struck by awe. His dreamy face, blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and that ever so famous and missed foxy grin of his, Sakura was star struck by a feeling she wanted more of, love.

"Well I'll see you all around!" Naruto said as he disappeared along with his team.

End Of Chapter 3

**-A/N THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT FAVORITED AND ADDED THIS STORY TO THEIR ALERTS LIST. THE SUPPORT IS GREATLY APPERICATED!!!! PLEASE REVIEW TOO!!!!-**

-Terms2k1 AKA Shun


	4. Catching Up

Black Shadow Chapter 4: Catching up

"Ugh…. My head," Mei uttered as she came to her senses. "Where am i?"

"Mei-sama, you're in a tent recovering from your wounds while fighting with Kuroi," Someone said that was in the tent.

"Kuroi?"

"Hai,"

"Ugh… Kami my head is KILLING me!" Mei said, rubbing her head while sitting up.

"Just be glad you're alive, unlike at least 60% of the ninjas fighting with you." Kuroi stated.

"Naruto-san, you're not helping me yanno," Mei stated. "So how long will it be before I can move?"

"You can move, hell you can do whatever except you need someone to hold on to since you're chakara isn't at at least 50%," Kuroi stated.

"Mmmmmm I see, so would you mind helping me out of this tent so I can see my village?" Mei said trying to get up on her feet, but crumbling as soon as she began fighting gravity. Kuroi laughed a bit while Mei glared at him.

"Fine fine, come on here wrap your arms around my neck," Kuroi said kneeling down in front of Mei. She was a bit hesistant at first, but eventually she wrapped her arms around Kuroi and he got off the ground and began walking out of the tent. Kuroi used his arms to grab Mei's legs so they wouldn't drag. Unknown to Kuroi, when he did that Mei stiffened up, she was in a lot of pain when he grabbed her legs, probably because they were still numb. Mei didn't let out a sound and kept the pain to herself as Kuroi walked out of the tent and into the village.

When taking the first look at the village, Mei was utterly speechless. Most of the village buildings were destroyed, the streets were lined with cut marks and dried blood, and there were mass graves surrounding the village. It was a horrendous sight for Mei to look at seeing that she knew she had let her village down.

"Hey, no worries, Kiri will recover just fine," Kuroi said, noticing the depressing expression on Mei's face.

"I hope your right, Kuroi," Mei said depressingly. Kuroi understood her pain, since the same had happened to him 5½ years ago, when Pein attacked Konoha and destroyed the village. Eventually the village did recover and rebuild, but a big scar was left in Naruto's memories of Konoha during that time.

As they were walking around the village, some of the villagers waved and thanked Mei for saving the village.

"But, I didn't save the village. I couldn't save it from destruction," Mei said

"Don't be foolish Mizukage-sama! Sure the buildings and the structures might have been destroyed, but those are replaceable and repairable," said the old man Mei was talking to. "The village lies within the heart and soul of the people that inhabit the village. And you kept most of the civilians alive during the attack. So you saved the village! Stop beating yourself up about it, please Mizukage-sama," the old man finished.

"Hai, thank you… ano.. your name was,"

"Takeshi, Mizukage-sama, Takeshi,"

"Right, thank you Takeshi, it made my day a lot better already," Mei said smiling at the old man.

"Well I'm just glad to be of some help Mizukage-sama,"

"Please Takeshi-san, Mei will do just fine,"

"Very well, Mei-san, best of luck with the restoration!" Takeshi yelled as Mei and Kuroi were getting farther away.

"Kuroi, is what he said, true?" Mei asked, doubting herself.

"150% true. That's the spirit that brought Konoha back up to speed." Kuroi said with happiness that Mei could feel. "Ok so, have you seen enough of what has become of the village?"

"Yes, please take me back to HQ,"

"Very well then," Kuroi said disappearing with Mei on his back.

-----Meanwhile-----

"Looks like Naruto's got his eyes, on you Sakura," Ino said teasing Sakura as they looked for him after they had all split at the training grounds. The two were walking in the shopping district, since this was the place where Naruto's favorite Ramen stop was, Ichiraku Ramen.

"Well… I-"

"O so tell me, how does it feel? To be in love with someone you haven't seen in 5 years!"

"Ino would you stop-"

"When you answer me," Ino said glaring at Sakura who sighed, admitting defeat.

"Well, I love the feeling! It feels great to know that Naruto has gone places in his life while we got stuck with Tsunade for the last 5 years. It feels a bit awkward, but I'm used to it." Sakura answered as Ino looked on.

"So how are you gonna snare him?"

"What? Snare him?"

"You know, make love-"

*BAM* Sakura smacked the back Ino's head.

"I'm not that kind of love wanting!!! "

"Sure, you're not, I'm sure you wanna know what it feels-"

"Look! There's Naruto," Sakura pointed at Ichiraku Ramen bar. Noting the black cloak, it had to be Naruto. With that, Sakura ran up to the bar with Ino, trailing.

"Ahhh that hits the spot old man! It's been 5 years since I've come here and it's still the best ramen spot ever!" Naruto-hood off- said making Teuchi grin and Ayame smile.

"So Naruto, how have you been?" Teuchi asked.

Sighing Naruto responded," Man it's been tiring, always moving around and training, it always helps to have some ramen after the training." Naruto joked as Teuchi laughed.

"So Naruto-kun who are these 4?" Ayame asked pointing to the four people siting on both sides of Naruto.

"O these four? They're my apperentices, go ahead guys introduce yourselves."

"I'm Nana," the black haired girl on the far left said

"Shun, pleased to meet you, by the way, Naruto-sama wasn't lying when this place is the best spot for Ramen," the dark blue haired boy sitting on Naruto's left said. Teuchi and Ayame smiled and nodded at the comment.

"My name is Sora, and I agree with Shun for once, best ramen spot ever!" The dark green headed boy sitting on Naruto's right commented. Which earned him smiles from Teuchi and Ayame.

"And I'm Kira, pleasure to meet you two," the light green haired girl said.

"Nice to meet all of you, I'm Teuchi, and this is my Daughter, Ayame." Teuchi said as Ayame smiled.

"Well old man, thanks for the meal, we'd better get moving-"

*WHAM* Something slammed into Naruto's back, causing him to flinch holding the pain in. Nana, Shun, Sora and Kira, looked over and saw a pink haired woman in a red blouse and short blue skirt rubbing her head.

"Do you want a deathwish, lady?" Sora asked, semi-serious.

"N-N-No… I just wanted to-"

"Geez Sakura-chan, you didn't have to run headlong into me to grab my attention!" Naruto uttered holding the pain in.

"Gomen, Naruto, Gomen," Sakura apologized, getting up and applying some medical ninjutsu to Naruto's back to make the pain go away.

"Ahh….. that feels really good." Naruto said, laxing his back on the stool.

"So Sakura, how's your day so far?" Teuchi asked.

"Well it's, ok?" Sakura responded a bit puzzled.

"Ahhh that's good to hear," Teuchi smiled.

"Thanks for the quick treatment Sakura-chan," Naruto said getting out of the chair before continuing," Thanks for the meal old man! Come on guys we've got things to do," Naruto said motioning his apprentices that it was time to go.

"Wait Naruto, do you mind if I tag along?" Sakura asked, blushing of sorts.

"No problem Sakura-chan," Naruto turned around a smiled. Sakura ran up to him and hugged him, putting her head on his shoulders, when she realized, he had gotten taller.

"My goodness Naruto, you've grown," Sakura said in shock. Naruto, before he left for 5 years, was barely taller than Sakura, but now, he was well over a few inches taller.

"Yea I suppose so," Naruto said blushing a bit. 'O man! She sooooo digs me!!! ' was rummaging through Naruto head.

Since Naruto was in the front, his apprentices were behind him, looking at the scene with mixed feelings.

"Aww, that's cute," Nana said a bit jealous that her sensei was being loved.

"Neh, Nana-chan, why so emotional?" Shun asked before getting smacked on the head.

"It's cute not emotional dammit!" Nana said looking at Shun who was rubbing his head from the hit. Suddenly Nana got soft," Ano… I'm sorry, Shun, I guess I probably shouldn't have hit you that hard,"

"No worries Nana-chan, it's all good. I'm fine!" Shun said smiling at her, but Nana knew better. She knew his story, he had been alone for most of his life, and most of his smiles were fake smiles so he could keep this pain to himself. Over the last few years when Naruto took her as an apprentice, Shun was somewhat happy-Naruto took Shun as his first apprentice and then Nana and finally Sora-. He called her '-chan' because he obliviously liked her, a lot. Nana stopped thinking and wrapped her arms around Shun's waist and she settled her head up against his shoulders. Shun turned a bright red, and asked. "Nana-chan what are you-"

"Shun, please let me enjoy the moment," Nana said closing her eyes.

"If you wanna do it that way then, let me help you," Shun said stopping. Nana stopped hugging him and let go. Shun motioned for her to get on his back and she agreed and jumped on his back. She wrapped her arms around Shun's neck as Shun carried her legs on his waist. They were both happily walking along.

"Man those two are lucky, eh?" Sora stated.

"Yea, I don't normally see many couples do that anymore," Kira responded.

"So Kira, is it?"

"Yea, Kira's my name. Yours is Sora right?"

"Yea, so…" Sora asked, nervously. Sora was one of those people that were just either too shy or too carefree to be around girls. However, when he tried, he almost always pushed them away, so he wanted to make sure that his first impression with Kira wasn't as bad. Kira on the other hand was on the opposite spectrum. She wanted to be alone when she could since all the boys asking her out in Iwa were, nasty and dirty. She wanted someone that wasn't afraid to just be themselves around her. And she already likes Sora for doing that.

"What's your specialty?" Kira asked, stunning Sora. 'She asked me a question! What do I do?! Ummmm'

"Well, I specialize in close quarters combat and recon," Sora said, shaking.

"Why are you so nervous?" Kira asked, trying to crack his shell.

"Well… I'm…"

"It's perfectly fine if you don't want to tell, I mean,-"

"No no no, I don't mind it at all I'm just a bit nervous." Sora answered.

"Nervous? For what reasons?" Kira asked, trying to push open his shell. Much to her expectations, he was cracking easily.

"Well, see back in my old village, I was normally the type to either be complete shy or carefree around girls. Sorry if it's kinda stupid but it's the truth," Sora said scratching the back of his head.

"It's not stupid actually, I actually kinda like it," Kira said, turning her head because she felt some red coming on.

"Uh…. R-Really?" Sora asked in question. He couldn't believe it! She digged him! Who woulda expected it?

"Yea, see back in Iwa, all the guys were trying to flirt with me. I always turned them down because I knew that they were just trying to use me if you know what I mean," Kira said.

"Wow, they really do that in Iwa? Damm I wonder how Mei-sama keeps all the boys off her, she's only like what, 35? And look at her she's quite the beauty," Sora said looking up imagining how his former sensei did all the things she did.

"Damm she's got mots!" Kira said smiling back while Sora laughed.

"Kira, Sora! Come on you guys are really lagging behind!" Naruto called out, his head unturned. Kira and Sora looked at each other and nodded. They then ran to catch up with Shun and Nana. Shun was still carrying Nana on his back, but unknown to Shun Nana had fallen asleep on his back.

"Hey Shun, you realize that Nana's asleep on your back?" Sora said reaching Shun with Kira following.

"Really? I didn't notice. I'm just glad I can do her right, heh," Shun said semi-joking.

"Dude you do realize the pain that she feels whenever she hurts you right?"

"She… wait, what?" Shun questioned Sora's legitimacy. Sora knew that Shun only saw most people for what they are on the outside. But he never really did try to look at people and understand what they're feeling on the inside. Sora knew that Shun could, but unless it was worth the risk of losing someone, Shun never tried.

"Shun do me and yourself a favor," Sora paused to grab Shun's full attention." Actually try to understand what Nana is feeling on the inside, ok?" Sora asked smiling.

"Well, I'll try but no guarantees," Shun asked as Nana yawned. "Well good afternoon Nana-chan. How'd you like your sleep?" Shun asked.

"It was good! Even if it only was a short nap it was amazing." Nana said smiling.

"Hey guys, sorry to ruin the moment but where's Naruto-sensei?" Kira asked. She hated ruining moments but she noticed it a few moments ago so she had to.

"O SHIT WHERE DID HE GO?!?!?!?!?!?!" Shun asked in a panic. He was tempted to flail about be he remembered that Nana was on his back so he kept his 'cool'.

"Hey, aren't you guys Naruto's apprentices?" Someone said from behind the group as Shun Sora and Kira turned around.

"Sasuke Uchiha, what do you want?" Shun asked getting a bit defensive.

"I mean you guys no harm, me and Karin were just looking for Naruto, that's it," Sasuke said.

"Karin, you mean the ninja tracker?" Sora asked a bit astonished. Karin's ability to track chakara had improved to the point where she could almost see the chakara of whoever she was tracking. Or in other words, her ability was on par with that of a Byuukugan user.

"Yea, that's me!" Karin answered before asking," So do you guys know where Naruto is?"

"Don't you know where he is? You're the famous ninja tracker, Naruto-sensei shouldn't be that hard of a target to track," Sora responded.

"See Naruto is a special case," Karin answered as Sasuke nodded. "Me and Sasuke-kun walked off in the opposite direction where Naruto had gone. He was about 10 meters away from me, but as soon as he got 10.001 meters away from me, I lost his chakara signature."

"So that's why you're looking for him," Shun remarked.

"Say let's look for him together?" Nana asked.

"Sure, but I have an idea, let's check the Training grounds," Sasuke said walking up closer to the group holding Karin's hand.

"Why the training grounds?" Sora asked

"If Naruto is still the same, then he probably went to show off his new techniques to Sakura, like he used to do," Sasuke said remembering the first time he learned the Raesengan, he wanted to show it to Sakura who was way too busy for Naruto to show off.

"Good point," Nana said, as Shun and Sora sighed in disbelief.

"Ok well then, shall we go?" Sasuke asked now walking past the group. He noted that they all nodded and started following him. Soon Sasuke started running, as Naruto's apprentices picked up their pace as well.

20 minutes later

"Neh, Sakura-chan, what have you learned over the last 5 years?" Naruto asked as the two reached the training grounds.

"Well I've learned that my chakara elements are water and earth," Sakura said trying to remember things she learned during the 5 years that Naruto was gone. "Though my chakara affinity is earth," Sakura said finishing that thought.

"Ehhh so you could use wood elemental huh?" Naruto asked.

"No that's Yamato-taichou's Kekkei Genkai, I can't copy that!" Sakura said snaping a bit at the end.

"Well I can! Seeing that I've master all 5 of the elements, I should be able to replicate any of the elemental Kekkei Genkai," Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Well then replicate Yamato-taichou's Wood Jutsu then!" Sakura snapped at him. She knew that Naruto was lying. But he wasn't.

"**Well, it's not that I can't replicate it, I just have to see him use his technique before I try to replicate it. Here let me so you an example," Naruto said motioning to Sakura to stop while he moved forward a bit. "The Mizukage, Mei Terumī, can use a kekkei genkai called lava technique. You need to mix Fire and Earth to create magma, and thus you create lava," Naruto said as Sakura nodded in agreement. "So I am able to use the Lava techniques that Mei and I have created. Here's a basic one," Naruto said making some hand signs then said, ****"Yōton: Manga shot!" and thus shooting high impact blobs of Lava at a speed of 100mph into some trees. Almost instantly, they melted. ** **Sakura was in shock. She couldn't believe that Naruto could copy a Kekkei Genkai. "Sugoi! Naruto, how did-"** "**Sakura-chan, it only takes one look at the jutsu and I can probably copy the whole concept of the base needed to create the Jutsu," Naruto said. ** "**Then what about your sword?" Sakura asked. ** "**I don't like to use it," Naruto said closing his eyes and looking down.** "**Really? Then what's the point of carrying it if you're not going to use it?" Someone said from the trees nearby Naruto and Sakura. ** "**Sasuke are you really trying to push it?" Naruto asked. ** "**I guess so Naruto. There's only one way for me to know how strong you are," Sasuke said appearing behind Naruto, with his face facing away from Naruto. ** "**Are you sure you want to do this Sasuke?"** "**Yea, I'm sure," Sasuke said. ** "**OIY! Sensei! Shouldn't we make this a bit fairer?" Shun asked with Nana Sora and Kira following behind behind him. ** "**What are you four doing this is my fight dammit!" Sasuke said getting a bit annoyed. ** "**Wait Sasuke-kun, it appears we more people here than it may seem," Karin said pointing at some of the nearby trees. ** "**Guess you found us. Damm I wanted to see how this would turn out," Neji said appearing behind one of the trees. Hinata and Lee were also with Neji and dropped down from the branches. ** "**Looks like we've got a 4 on 5 fight huh?" Naruto said. ** "**Nope Naruto, 5 on 5! I'll be taking sides with Sasuke in this fight," Sakura said. ** "**You sure you want to do that Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked looking up and opening his eyes to look at her. ** "**Yea, if I can't beat one of your apprentices, then I guess I'll need some extra training then," Sakura said.** "**Heh, fine," Naruto said walking towards a rock near the river. "Sora, You're up first, Whoever wants to take him on, be my guest." ** "**I will take you on, then," Lee said jumping out and landing in front of Sora. ** "**Rock Lee, the green beast of Konoha huh?" Sora asked. ** "**Hai, that's me," Lee said, trying to sound agreesive while still maintaining a polite tone. ** "**So Sensei, ninjutsu and taijutsu? Or taijutsu only?" Sora asked loosening up his muscles. ** "**Do what you want, I'm just watching Sora," Naruto said sitting on the rock. ** **Sora sighed, and asked Lee," Do you mind if I use Ninjutsu?" ** "**No not at all, it will make my victory only that much more exciting if you do," Lee said getting in fighting position. ** "**Hmm ok tough guy," Sora said taking his stance.** "**Since there's no prompter for this fight, I guess I'll be the one to officiate theses matches then," Karin said. Everyone except Naruto nodded. "Let's begin shall we? Whenever you two are ready, BEGIN!" ** **And with that, Lee and Sora rushed head first at each other. ** **-End of Chapter 4-** **-A/N Thanks to everyone reading this story! Hopefully you guys like where it's going. I honestly won't know where go with this yet so yea…. O_o I write my stuff off the top of my head so yea… O_O" Thanks again guys!-** **-TERMS2K1 AKA TSX AKA SHUN ** **Were my boyz at?**


	5. Lee Vs Sora The Raging Strom Arrives!

Black Shadow Chapter 5 Lee Vs Sora The Raging Storm Arrives!

"BEGIN!"

And with that, Sora and Lee rushed each other head long. Lee was the first to act by throwing one kunai at Sora. Sora jumped high and looked below find lee, but he noticed that he wasn't there. Sora twisted to check his back and landed. Sora took his stance and immediately became extremely cautious. He didn't know where Lee went or what Lee was capable of. Suddenly the ground beneath his feet shook a bit. So Sora jumped high and was expecting an attack from below but instead.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!!!!!"

*BAM!* Lee Appears above Sora before Sora had any time to react. Lee then heel kicks the back of Sora's head down towards the ground. Sora was stunned to see Lee this fast but he had fought faster opponents, but this guy was fast. Sora recovered and landed on his feet. Sora turned to his left and saw Lee rushing him. Lee was closing in for close quarters combat and Sora allowed it. Lee threw a left hook aimed at the left side of Sora's face, but Sora quickly blocked the punch with his right hand. Sora then twist his body and attempted to kick in the stomach, but the Green Beast of Konoha saw this coming. Lee managed to swing his free hand under Sora foot, pushed Sora's foot up thus exposing a defenseless Sora with his standing leg exposed.

"LEAF WHIRLWIND!" Lee shouted while sweeping Sora off his feet. As Sora fell Lee followed up by kicking Sora dead in the stomach with his free leg; Sora was sent flying about 7 feet away.

-On the Sidelines-

"Lee's doing pretty good," Sakura said complementing her comrade's performance so far.

"He's excited that's why," Neji stated.

"Whaddya mean by excite Neji?" Sakura asked.

"After we spilt he was nonstop talking about how he wanted to fight one of Naruto's apprentices," Neji sighed and continued." Lee was pumped to the point where even Gai Sensei was starting to get annoyed. Which is something I've never seen before," Neji remarked. Sasuke and Sakura just stared at Neji, in shock that Gai-sensei was ANNOYED with Lee youthfulness.

"That's the first time I've ever heard of such nonsense," Sasuke said.

"That's because it's true," someone said appearing from behind a tree-geez this tree stuff is getting annoying, hmmm maybe next time it'll be a bush-.

"Gai-sensei," Sakura Sasuke and Neji responded after seeing him.

"Lee was a bit over my youthfulness with his babbling, but I guess it's a good thing since it also tells me he's focused," Gai sensei replied as Sakura smiled while Neji and Sasuke sighed.

----while that was happening----

"Damm Sora's ass is getting handed to him," Shun said.

"Remember though Shun, he hasn't even reached his full strength yet, right Naruto-sensei?" Nana asked.

"It's true, Sora is holding back, but I believe that Lee won't see him one hundred percent. Sora's probably going to go as high as 40% but that's probably all he'll have to go up to, so long as Lee doesn't open his gates," Naruto said looking hat Nana.

"Gates? What are these gates you speak of Naruto-sensei?" Kira asked.

"Chakara gates, they grant the user incredible power as you release more and more gates but the more you release the more harmful effects there are when you release them," Naruto said looking at Kira now.

"Hmmm so they're like a double bladed sword? It's good but it has some bad effects," Kira asked as Naruto nodded as Naruto returned his attention to the fight.

---BACK TO THE FIGHT-----

"Not bad, Lee-san. But now I'm starting to get fired up!" Sora said getting up and wiping some of the blood of his lip.

"Come at will, Sora-san," Lee said getting back into his normal fighting stance.

*This must be what Naruto meant by the best Taijutsu user in Konoha. I'll admit he's pretty good, but he hasn't seen anything yet.* Sora was thinking to himself as he stood up. *I'm going to assume that those things on his legs are weights. Shit. If those are weights, and he's this fast, I'll probably have some trouble later.* Sora noted to himself.

Sora began running towards Lee. Lee prepared himself to intercept whatever attack Sora would throw at him but instead, Sora flipped over Lee. Lee was amazed at Sora's agility but he noticed that Sora was making hand signs. So Lee immediately jumped towards Sora's feet and escaped the the possibility of Sora using a close range jutsu. However, Lee wasn't out of danger yet. Sora landed and finished his hand sealing and said,

"SUITON: ICE DARTS JUTSU!!!!"

Sora then inhaled and shot Multiple Ice Darts towards Lee. Luckily for Lee, he had just landed when Sora began shooting the darts at him. Lee dodge rolled to his right, getting dangerously close to the river nearby. The darts hit the trees behind Lee and shattered them upon impact. Lee looked over to where he believed Sora was, but Sora was no longer there.

*Damm, where did he go?* Lee said looking around, then he looked behind him and saw Sora standing in the water. *Shit!* Lee thought to himself as Sora was finished creating his hand signs and said.

"SUITON: WATER SHARK MISSILE JUTSU!!!!!!"

Suddenly a large water shark appeared and rushed Lee, who was kneeling down. *I got him* Sora thought to himself as the Shark crashed into Lee's position.

"LEE!!!!" Sakura said from the sidelines. She was extremely caught up in the battle and she didn't want to have to heal her comrade's wounds if there was any.

Sora then looked back at Lee's position, and much to his surprise and dismay, Lee was standing, with a Bo Staff he quickly created using his weights. *Crap he took the weights off. Guess I might as well grab my favorite weapon as well.* Sora thought to himself as he quickly pulled out a scroll and unsealed its contents. Sora then pulled out two sais and hung them on his belt. *I'm pretty sure I won't need these until later.* Sora thought to himself as he created more hand signs. He then said," Lee you're pretty good, to deflect my Shark with your staff. But can you deflect this?" Sora said finishing off his hand signs. Lee and everyone on the sidelines noted that Sora had created the signs rather quickly. Lee, Sakura, Gai, Sasuke and Neji expected a powerful water jutsu, while Sora's teammates knew what was coming. Naruto sighed and thought to himself, *Sora, you're at about 30% right now if you're using this technique. Hopefully you won't lose.*

"SUITON: WATER DRAGON BULLET JUTSU!!!!" A large water dragon was then created. It rose above Sora's head and looked down at Lee. *What amazing skill to pull this jutsu off. I don't think I'll be able to deflect this with my staff.* Lee then noticed that Sora was still concentrating on his jutsu which gave Lee the idea to rush Sora while he was still concentrating on his Jutsu. So Lee rushed Sora in desperation and at full speed. Sora was expecting this. As Lee thrust his Staff into Sora's Stomach, Sora simply dissolved into water. *DAMM A WATER CLONE?!?! CRAP!* Lee thought to himself as he jumped back to safety on the ground. Lee expected the Dragon to stop, but I never did, even after Sora dissolved into water. "But how can this be? I thought I broke his concentration?!?!?!?!" Lee questioned.

Suddenly Sora slowly rose up from the river saying to Lee," It's a special technique of mine, I can't lose concentration when forming a water jutsu on a water mass. Sorry Lee-san but I looks like you're finished!" Sora said as the water dragon soon hit Lee with its full force. As soon as the water hit the ground, it splattered everywhere, dampening the ground. Soon the entire dragon had hit the ground, and there was no sign on Lee. Sora smiled to himself, as Sakura was wondering were Lee was.

"Where did he go?" Sakura asked.

"Up," Sasuke said looking up as Sakura looked up.

Sora then looked around and saw that Lee's comrades were looking up. So instinctively Sora looked up and saw Lee coming down, twirling his Bo Staff around with both of his hands and then raising it above his head preparing to strike down. Sora immediate was shocked to see that Lee was able to get out of the way, but then he noticed that there was nothing surrounding his legs. *So he took off his weights to avoid the water dragon at the last second. smart move Lee, really smart.* Sora thought to himself as he drew his sais.

For both Lee and Sora, time slowed down. The adrenaline rush of their lives kicked in and slowed time down immensely. Sora began pulling out his sais while Lee was yelling and screaming while he was still spinning his staff above his head. Both of them could hear their comrades cheering them on respectively. Suddenly, Lee stopped spinning his Staff and swung down, while Sora, gripping both sais so the handle stuck out, crossed his arms to block the blow. What seemed as hours for Lee and Sora, happened in mere seconds.

Lee slammed his staff against Sora's Sais. The force of the impact cause the water Sora was standing on to ripple massively. Sora's feet were sinking into the water. Lee was still screaming, believing he could break through and hit Sora in the head. However Sora's blades allowed him charge his blades with one of his chakara elementals, which is convenient since one of Sora's elements is Wind. Using his wind strengthen blade, Sora was able to throw Lee of his forearms. Lee recovered and back flipped about 4 yards away from Sora. *Damm I thought I'd get him.* Lee thought to himself as he landed on the ground. Suddenly Sora put his sais back into place on his belt and started clapping. Much to Lee's and Lee's comrades dismay, Sora was laughing.

"Bravo, Lee-san, you're one of the few people to push me this far!" Sora said in a semi-sarcastic tone. Lee was confused but unphased by whatever Sora was plotting.

----on the sidelines.-----

"What the hell? Why is clapping?" Sasuke asked. Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of his old comrades and said," I'm afraid that you guys probably shouldn't stand next to or near any trees."

"Why Naruto?" Neji asked, wondering what would happen.

"Because, it's about rain," Naruto paused. Sasuke was confused so he spoke up. "Rain? So what? It's just rain how bad could it-

"It's about to rain down fire," Naruto said shutting Sasuke up. Sasuke nodded as Sakura asked," Hey Naruto, do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all Sakura," Naruto said before looking up at the trees. "Ok guys really? Do you want me to knock some sense into you?"

"Dammit we've been found out!"

"Dammit Kiba! It was your Scent! I knew it!!!"

"SHUT IT INO!!!!!"Kiba said jumping down from the trees. Ino soon followed with Shikamaru, Shino, Tenten, Chouji, Kakashi and Yamato following suit.

"So did you all come here to watch this?" Sasuke asked.

"Not nessacarily this fight, but all of them," Yamato said.

"Well since Naruto has apprentices, I wanted to know what he taught em," Kakashi said looking at the battle.

"Well, let's just go over to the rocks before the real action starts," Naruto said vanishing and reappearing on the rock where he was sitting on. Everyone else there followed suit and headed over to the rocks, just as the good stuff started.

----Meanwhile----

"I will hand it to you Lee-san, not many people have pushed me to this point, were I'm starting to try," Sora said, while Lee asked," What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're good in my eyes," Sora said, stunning Lee before continuing." Now if you can survive my last onslaught, then I don't think I'll be able to defeat you," Sora said, stunning Lee again.

"However, play time is over, Lee-san. I will give you Three free hits to see if you can beat me now." Sora said dropping his guard. Lee had begun to debate on the idea while The people on the rock were debating themselves.

------TO THE SIDELINES!!!-------

"Come on Lee! Kick his ass!!!!" Tenten cheered with Ino Karin and Sakura following suit.

"Come on Lee get him!!!!" Kiba roared with Akamaru following it up with a loud roar of his own and finally Chouji joining in with a loud roar of his own.

Neji Gai Hinata Shino Shikamaru Kakashi and Yamato looked and studied Sora, looking for anything that might suggest what his next technique could possibly be.

Kira was confused while Nana and Shun sat back and relaxed.

"Hey would someone tell me what's going on?" Kira asked.

"Kira have you heard the saying, It's always calmest before the storm?" Naruto asked as Kira nodded. "Well then, this is the calm," Naruto said. What Naruto said, spooked out everyone except Naruto's team.

"Naruto, what do you mean by storm?" Tenten asked, fearing for Lee's safety.

"A storm. What more do you want?" Naruto said but then noticed that Tenten was starting to worry. "Hey no worries, I'll stop the fight if it gets two outta hand ok?" Naruto said smiling at her. Tenten nodded and went back to cheering Lee on.

------ Back to the Fight!------

*Three strikes. Will it be enough to defeat him in three strikes?* Lee asked himself. But he soon shock his head and told himself* It will succeed! I know it will! I will defeat Sora in three strikes!* Lee then rushed Sora at blinding speed. He nailed Sora in the stomach with a kick from his left leg. *Damm, such a strong kick! Only two more! Come on you got this!!!!* Sora thought to himself. Lee touched his right foot on the ground and as soon as his foot touch the ground, he turned. And suddenly Lee's left heel rose and nailed Sora in the chin, sending Sora up in the air. *DAMM ANOTHER STRONG HIT! ONLY ONE MORE BETTER BRACE MYSELF!!!* Sora screamed in head. Lee then turn around and waited for Sora to be at the right angle and height. He saw it the perfect angle and screamed,"LEAF DRAGON!!!!" immediately jump at Sora. Lee then flipped his body so his right foot connected with the top of Sora's head. Sora felt the impact and went cold for about a minute. The impact sent Sora flying towards the ground and upon impact with the ground, creating a big crater, about a few yards big.

Lee landed and look back to see his work. He saw the crater and suddenly thought to himself* I WON O YEA!!!!!* Lee was then congratulating himself as his teammates and comrades roared.

"WAY TO GO LEE!!!" Tenten Ino Karin and Sakura screamed.

"Good job, Lee-san," Hinata smiled.

"THAT'S MY STUDENT!!!!!" Gai sensei cried.

"ALRIGHT LEE! SCORE ONE FOR KONOHA!!!!" Kiba screamed with Chouji.

"Good going Lee," Kakashi and Neji both thought while Yamato Shikamaru and Shino looked on.

"Is Sora alright?" Kira asked, starting to get a bit concerned.

"I'm sure Sora's fine," Shun said calmly

"How can you be so calm?" Kira asked back, shocked at Shun's comment.

"Because, the winds have begun blowing and the raging strom is here," Shun said with Nana nodding her head. Kira sighed as she thought to herself*Sora, you are indeed a strong shinobi. I will make you mine.*

Suddenly from the creator a bright light emerged. The light then turned the sky darker. And from the light someone had said," arekuruu kaze hīringu"-Raging Healing Winds- Suddenly a tornado erupted and drilled itself into the crater. And surely enough, Sora appeared but to Lee and his comrade's dismay, Sora was fully healed and was beginning to levitate. Everyone, except for Naruto's team, was in complete shock.

"N-N-No way…" Lee said in shock. Sora then said," You've fought well Lee, however I win this round." Then Sora spread his arms out and said

"KATON: FUREA SUTOMU!!"-Flarestorm-

Suddenly ten small fire tornados surrounded Lee. He tried to jump over them, but suddenly the tornados grew in height, burning Lee and preventing him from running. Lee was in pain from the burning flames on him. He looked up and noticed the clouds above him start to swirl. *I guess this is the end for me.* Lee said closing his eyes. *Sorry Gai-sensei, Neji and Tenten-chan. I've failed.*

Everyone from the sidelines was horrified. Tenten was crying, and everyone else was in complete disbelief. Kira looked at Sora and saw that he was perfectly sane. Naruto had stood up at this point ready to get in there using his Harshin since he knew what Sora would do next. Sora then closed his hands so that they formed a blade. He then raised his hands above him and shouted,

"RAITON: HANKETSU!!"-Judgement-

Sora then swung his hands down and a big bolt of lightning struck the center of the fire tornados. Sora then landed on the ground as the Jutsu dispelled. Everyone was speechless, no one said a word until the fire tornados cleared and much to everyone's surprise Lee was ok. Lee was standing and looking at his hands and body. There were no burn marks and he felt all of his chakara with him at full.

"But how? How am I still alive?" Lee questioned.

"It's simple Lee-san, you gave me a good workout. The Hanketsu is my judgement on you. Seeing as this is a sparring match, my judgement was to heal you up," Sora answered walking over to Lee.

"It was a good match, even if I lost," Lee said as he offered his hand. Sora shock it and they silently exchanged thoughts.

"Wait what the hell????" Sakura asked, since everyone was confused about the whole Lee is alright thing. Naruto then stood up and explained.

"Sora's Raiton: Hanketsu, is Sora's best technique, since he uses it to pass judgement to his enemies. Since Lee is not an enemy, Sora did the exact opposite of kill him. In an instant, Sora healed Lee's wounds and completely filled up his chakara reserves."

"That's some technique Naruto," Kakashi said nodding.

"Do you know how to use this technique Naurto?" Sakura asked.

"Unfortunately, no I don't." Naruto said, stunning Sakura. But Naruto continued," This is Sora's Kekkei Genkai ability, The Raging Sky." Everyone looked over at Sora and Lee both of whom are walking back towards the group Sora with a good challenge on his mind and Lee with a new respect for Naruto's apprentices.

"Hey guys!" Lee said in his normal upbeat tone when Tenten smacked him on the head. "!!! what was that for Tenten-chan?!?!?!?!?!"

"Because you made me worry!" Tenten said hugging her teammate. Lee wasn't blushing but he was used to Tenten hugging him. Whenever Lee went on a solo mission, Tenten worried because she didn't want to lose her teammate yet. Lee then wrapped his arms around Tenten, comforting her crying teammate as Neji looked at the two. *Those two make a good couple* Neji thought to himself.

"Hey guys," Sora said walking over to his teammates.

"You did good Sora," Nana said as he sat down.

"Good job partner!" Shun said patting Sora's back.

"Thanks Shun, Nana," Sora said trying to relax. He laid down, expect to feel the cold rock under him but then he felt warm soft skin. He was shocked and looked up. Sora began to say something, but a finger covered his lip.

"Shhhhh, rest now my hero," Kira said, looking with compassion towards Sora who closed his eyes for a bit. *Man I feel so loved! I love this feeling, I believe it's called love. Love, yea I love this feeling.* Sora thought to himself as his eyes were closing.

"Shun, You're up," Naruto said as Shun hopped off the rock and landed on the ground in front of the rock.

"So who wants to take me on?" Shun asked. Neji then got off the rock and went forward.

"I will be your opponent," Neji said.

"A Byakugan user huh?" Shun said, expecting a good fight.

"Well then Here we go! Round 2 Shun Vs Neji!" Karin said.

"BEGIN!!!"

End of Chapter 5


	6. The Unimpressed Warrior's Fight

Black Shadow Chapter 6

"Well then Here we go! Round 2 Shun Vs Neji!" Karin said.

"BEGIN!!!"

"WAIT!!!!!!!!" Kakashi called out stunning everyone on the sidelines except of course Naruto. "Yamato, why don't you help Neji in this fight, if it's good with Shun," Kakashi said, looking at hyped Yamato, then to Naruto who was indifferent about the matter, and then to a rather overly excited Shun.

"Best words I've heard today! Come on, I can handle both of you two," Shun said shocking Neji's comrades.

"What? A two on one? Isn't that a bit unfair?" Ino said, protesting.

"No, it's not Ino," Naruto said pausing. Everyone-except Naruto's Students- looked at Naruto, who sighed and said."Shun is my Ace Student, I've taught him everything I could. Or in other words, he's me without the Kyuubi inside of me." This shocked everyone, and thus causing Yamato to get a bit more cautious of the situation as he walked up to Neji.

"Here Neji, take this," Yamato said handing Neji an earpiece. Neji of course took the earpiece and put it in his ear. Neji and Yamato knew that they had to take advantage of the fact that it was two on one. This meant that they should be able to communicate whenever, which is what the earpiece was for.

"You two ready?" Shun asked whipping his black cloak around so that you could see what was under it. He wore a midnight blue jacket over a black t-shirt while wearing blue shorts with tattered ends. There was also a katana hanging from his left side that was now clearly visible. Yamato and Neji took notice of the weapon and planed to counter against any sword techniques that Shun may have up his sleeves.

"Whenever you're ready Neji," Yamato said looking at Neji, who nodded and activated his Byakugan.

"LET"S BEGIN THEN!!!! NEJI AND YAMATO VS SHUN! ROUND TWO START!!!" Karin said yelling from the sidelines.

"You can have the first move Shun," Neji said, focusing intently on any surprises that may happen at any time.

"You're too nice, Neji," Shun said bouncing up and down for a bit. "But, I'm afraid, I play to win!" Shun said taking off. He ran around Neji and Yamato and studied what he could expect from them, but he didn't expect much. *Neji's a Byakugan user while Yamato is a Wood user, which means he can blend Earth and Water together to create wood. This ought to be a bit interesting.* Shun thought to himself as he increased his speed. He started passing Yamato and Neji around more frequently with each few seconds passing by. Suddenly Shun had formed a small tornado around Yamato and Neji and they immediately sensed some form of danger and reacted accordingly.

Neji jumped over Shun while Yamato dissolved into the ground. Neji landed and Yamato appeared right next to him. But when they looked back to see if Shun had stopped running, they found that he wasn't slowing down, but rather speeding up. Soon the tornado grew very big. Neji, using his Byakugan, saw large amounts of Chakara coming towards their position.

"Incoming twelve o'clock!" Neji said he and Yamato jumped out of the way. A few seconds later, a large fire ball erupted from the tornado and sped to where they had just jumped out of. Neji Yamato and everyone else was shocked to see such a fast moving fireball.

"Wow, what speed," Hinata said looking at large mass of fire that missed her cousin.

"Shun's using the tornado to launch projectile jutsus at Neji and Yamato. And not only that, but he's also using it to cover which element he's launching as well," Kakashi pointed out. *This is some technique though, Shun must have added something to his feet to allow himself to create such a tornado.* Kakashi thought.

"Really? He's using the tornado to launch stuff?" Kiba asked as Kakashi nodded. "Smart kid," Kiba said returning to the battle.

Yamato and Neji had just landed as another fireball erupted out of the tornado.*SHIT!* Neji thought to himself as Yamato molded chakara into his right foot and stomped the ground. This caused a small wall of earth of form, protecting Neji and Yamato from the fireball.

"Thanks for the save Yamato-taichou,"

"Don't mention it, I just wonder how we're gonna get Shun out of that tornado," Yamato said, sneaking looks at the tornado while leaning on the edge of the wall.

"Let me try something. I've been wanting to test out my Wind affinity jutsus so now would be a good time to," Neji said, looking at Yamato who nodded at the idea. Neji then began forming hand sighs, then stopped. Neji stepped out of the protection of the earth wall and aimed his palm at tornado.

"Fuuton: toppū shotto!"-Gust shot- At that, a strong burst of wind blasted out of Neji's palm. There was enough force in the shot to cancel out the tornado, making Shun visible again.

"Got you!" Yamato said appearing underneath Shun. Yamato launched himself up, hoping to connect his uppercut with Shun, but Shun was too fast. Shun quickly flipped backwards, creating some space between himself and Yamato. Shun then sat down crossing his legs and put his hands on his knees and relaxed. Neji and Yamato looked at each other and wondered what he was doing, but after watching Lee's fight with Sora, they knew that they had to be cautious.

-----Mean while------

Kira was letting Sora rest in her lap while she watched the fight. She didn't know what Shun was capable of doing so she asked, "Naruto-sensei, what's Shun doing?" Kira whispered to Naruto since he wasn't very far away.

"He's meditating,"

"Really? What for?" Kira asked back.

"He's calming himself down to ensure a good fight," Naruto with anticipation, as Kira started watching the fight again.

-----Onto the fight------

Neji and Yamato had been circling and sizing up Shun for about 2 minutes. Neji then nodded at Yamato, who nodded back at him. Neji rushed Shun hands blazing. Shun, immediately sensing the coming danger, got up on his feet and took long strides rushing Yamato. *SHIT!* Yamato thought, as he braced for whatever was coming. Shun was taking long strides stepping diagonally in a straight line heading for Yamato. However as Shun got closer, his strides became shorter and more frequent, and soon Yamato was only able to see his shifting shadows of his movements. Yamato jumped up and took a kunai with an explosive tag attachted to it, and threw it at the ground, to where he figured were Shun would be. Neji saw the movement and backed off as the Kunai hit the ground and exploded.

"Neji any sighs of Shun?" Yamato said landing.

"I think he's still alive, probably just vanished under my- SHIT!!!!" Neji said as he noticed Shun running towards him. Neji prepared to intercept Shun with a strike to his mid-section. The only problem was, Shun vanished. *WHAT? WHERE DID HE-* was all neji could think to himself before getting nailed in the back by an elbow.

"ARGH!!!!!!" Neji said screaming in pain while holding on to his upper back. *How could he have done that?*

"Looks like you will be done for a while. Now time to focus on Yamato," Shun said looking down at Neji. *Is he mocking me? Am I, this weak comparing to Naruto's students, dam.* Neji said laying on his stomach. He wasn't out, just resting while Yamato took Shun on.

"Looks like you were able to subdue Neji rather quickly, any specific reason as to why?" Yamato asked.

"Neji's true potential only comes when he's on the verge of defeat. Naruto-sensei told me what happened when he tried to stop Sasuke from leaving. And that's what I want to see, his full and true potential," Shun saying to Yamato.

"Well I have been asked to touch on your potential. So let's begin," Yamato said.

"Very well, you make the first move," Shun said getting ready, drawing his sword. Yamato then jumped back and started forming some hand signs. As he landed he pounded his hands on the ground and said

"Mokuton: Uddohoippu!"-Wood Release- wood whip- Suddenly large branches of wood started forming around Yamato and soon these branches rushed Shun with great speed. Shun easily avoided most of the branches that were coming his way. Shun had sidestepped to his to avoid one of the branches coming directly at face. Suddenly two branches appear on Shun's left and right and get close to stabbing Shun. Shun, sword drawn, ducks and quickly spins in a circle, cutting the branches in half. As he got up, 6 branches were rushing him head on. The branches were about 5 yards away, so Shun held sword in one hand and raised it behind his head. The then said.

"Sōdotōn: Furea Surasshu Ha!"-Sword Release-Flaring Slash Wave-

Shun swung his down and thus created a blazing Slash wave heading straight towards the branches. The wave burned through the branches, and suddenly it's speed increased! Yamato was taken by surprise as the wave was just a few seconds away.

"Mokuton: ōkina Ki no Kabe!" –Wood Release: Great Wood Wall-

A massive and thick wall of wood then surrounded Yamato, just barely blocking the incoming fire wave. The problem, was of course the fire part of it. *Dammit this wood won't hold up for much longer! Might as well use the remaining Chakara that I have.* Yamato's low on Chakara since the Mokuton: Uddohoippu took a lot of chakara to maintain, and the jutsu's still going. Plus he has to now feed chakara to the wood wall to keep the fire from getting in. You can just imagine how much chakara he'll have left after all is said and done. *Dammit gonna run out of Chakara soon. Might as well retreat.* Yamato said to himself as he dissolved into the ground, thus dispelling the jutsu.

-------SIDELINES!------

"He's not there anymore, hmmmmm I wonder," Sasuke said, rubbing his chin.

"Wonder what Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked, with Sakura listening on.

"I wonder if Yamato retreated. Hinata, did you notice Yamato's Chakara levels go down tremendously?" Sasuke asked as Hinata nodded without even looking at Sasuke. Hinata was watching and looking for how Neji would react to the current situation.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei," Sakura asked as Kakashi took his eyes of his book. Sakura didn't know why he still read the book but that's his problem. "Where's Yamato-taichou?" Sakura asked as Kakashi pointed behind the rock with his free hand while looking back to the book. Sakura and Sasuke looked at the spot and saw a semi-conscious Yamato on his back, breathing heavy.

"Yamato-taichou, you want me to look at that?" Sakura asked.

"Thanks for the offer but Naruto's got it covered," Yamato said, slowing his breathing down as he was covered by a black dome. Sasuke sighed," Geez Naruto, how the hell do you know these things?"

"Kakashi-sensei told me, actually." Naruto said smiling.

"WHAT?????????" Sasuke and Sakura said looking at Kakashi who was reading his book again. Kakashi then looked at Sasuke and Sakura and smiled at them before reading his book again. Sakura was about ready to lose it at that point but then she felt someone telling her not to. She looked around, and saw Naruto looking at her. She blushed a bit and Naruto returned to watching the fight.

"Naruto's killer huh?" Ino said elbowing Sakura in the arm.

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked a bit annoyed.

"You know," Ino said.

"Just drop it Ino." Sakura said as Ino sighed.

---------FIGHT TIME-------

Neji was still on the ground recuperating. He still couldn't move his lower back, he didn't know what was happening. Shun, who was a good 25 yards away from Neji, walked over to the side a bit and began to meditate. Neji saw the burnt ashes and the pieces of withered wood. *YAMATO WAS DEFEATED?!?!?!?!* Neji asked himself as he surprisingly got up. His pain in the upper back was suddenly began to fade. So naturally Neji stood up again.

"You defeated Yamato?" Neji asked assuming his fighting stance.

"And if I did?" Shun said assuming his stance. Neji was thinking about rushing Shun but h managed to get a glimpse of Shun's speed when he fought Yamato. So instead Neji closed his eyes and meditated on where Shun would strike. Shun knew what Neji was doing so he looked over at Naruto.

"Shun I told you dammit, do whatever," Naruto said looking back at his student. Shun nodded and threw his cloak's hood over his head. Shun then slowly began to fall, backwards.

"What the hell is he doing?" Karin asked.

"You'll see soon Karin, just watch," Naruto said. Karin nodded and continued to watch the fight.

*So He's purposely falling down huh? I wonder what he's doing.* Neji thought to himself. Neji's mediation skills are the equivalent of his Byakugan except he doesn't see, he senses. As Shun's full body made contact with the ground, he vanished in a cloud of black mist. *WHAT??? HE VANISHED????* Neji thought as he could no longer sense his presense. Neji then opened his eyes and looked using his Byakugan; he found nothing. *Dammit where did he go?*

"What the hell just happened?" Hinata asked.

"How is that possible? He just fell on the ground and disappeared!" Kiba asked.

"That's cool I wanna learn how to do that!" Chouji said.

"Naruto what just happened?" Sakura asked.

"My special technique, aside from the Harashin, Shifting Shadows," Naruto said.

"How does it work?" Kakashi asked, still looking at his book.

"Hey Kakashi shouldn't you look at Naruto when you ask him something?" Gai asked.

"No, we're the same with our students so why should we," Kakashi said, looking at Gai before looking back to his book. Gai sighed and Lee was well in awe of the situation.

"I can't explain it unless you've been training under me for the same amount of time Shun has, he's the first person I've taught this technique to," Naruto said.

"Well then how long has he been training under you?" Chouji asked, desperate to learn this move.

"3 years," Naruto said, stunning everyone and leaving them speechless. "It took me and my former sensei, a year to create the technique and master it. And I just took Shun as a student because I saw a lot of me in him," Naruto said. "However I won't tell you his story that's for sure." Everyone nodded and understood, the continued to watch the fight again.

---fight time!----

*Damm where is he?* Neji thought while scanning the area with his Byakugan.

"You mean me?" a voice said coming from behind Neji. Neji turned and saw Shun standing there. Shun threw a punch as Neji countered and threw one of his strikes. They attacked, blocked and tried to counter each other's attacks while holding their ground. Eventually enough Shun was gaining the up hand as Neji's back pains were coming back. *SHIT! Why the fuck now?!?!?!?!?!* Neji cursed in his mind. Suddenly Shun spotted an opening, and he took it, throwing a punch to Neji's mid section. Neji saw it coming but his body wouldn't react, and so Neji got hit. He studdered back a bit from the force of the punch. Neji then calmed himself down and assumed a low stance with his arms forming something that looked like a semi-circle. Then with great speed, Neji shuffled forward throwing two strikes to Shun. Shun who expected this to be Neji's Signature move, then blocked the stirkes. Neji turn 4 more with more speed, however they were blocked again. He then threw 8, 16, 32, 64 and finally 128 strikes each with faster speed than the last one. Shun managed to either dodge or block all of Neji's strikes stunning Neji and everyone on the sidelines except Shun's teammates.

"How did you- UGH!" Neji said stunned as he was hit in the gut by Shun's knee. Neji knelt down, gripping his stomach while coughing out some blood. "You're strikes are too slow," Shun said.

"WHAT?"

"Like I said, two slow," I'll just end this now, you're not a good match for me Neji, seriously," Shun said kicking Neji into the air. *Not a good match huh? Dammit.* Neji thought to himself as he closed his eyes, admitting defeat. Shun then jumped in the air and barraged Neji with sword swings punches and kicks. Hinata watched in horror, as most of the girls turned away. Some of the guys didn't even look at the gruesome scene before them. After Shun was done with his assault, he heel kicked Neji to the ground, leaving a crater about a few yards long. Neji was badly damaged and unconscious. Shun landed next to him, grabbed him and threw him over his shoulders while walking back to the group on the sidelines.

"Is he ok?" Hinata asked, concerned for her cousin's- no her best friend's life.

"He's just unconscious, he should probably work on his taijutsu much more," Shun said laying the body down in front of the spot where he would sit. He then created a black dome to cover the body. Hinata knew that her friend was in good condition when she saw the black dome and breathed easily.

"Nana you're-"

"Sakura Haruno, I'd like to challenge you to a match,"

End of Chapter 6

-A/N-Sorry about the way it turned out, I quite frankly didn't like writing this chapter since I kinda made Shun's personality change a bit in this chapter and I kinda undeveloped the character I think? So that's kinda why it took a while but I told myself that it had to be done so I did it. But don't worry I'm gonna have a lot of fun with the next one Sakura vs. Nana. Hope you guys will like it!

-Terms2k1


	7. Sakura Vs Nana the Promise of Lovers!

The Black Shadow Chapter 7: Sakura Vs Nana, the promise of lovers.

"Nana you're-

"Sakura Haruno, I challenge you to a battle," Nana said getting off the rock, while looking at Sakura. Sakura was shocked as was Naruto.

"I accept," Sakura said getting off the rock while pulling out her combat clothes from her backpack. Sakura was of course looking for a place to change, but she found nothing after a quick look around. Naruto, palm on his face, shock his head and then created a black box with his free hand outstretched.

"Sakura-chan, use this please," Naruto said.

"Thank you- WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!" Sakura said as Naruto took his palm of his head. "How do I know that no one can see through that thing?"

"Because you'll being covered by complete darkness," Naruto said looking at Sakura right in the eyes. Sakura blushed a bit and nodded as she walked into the box.

"Hey Naruto is it really a box of darkness?" Ino asked.

"No, it's just a fragment of my mind," Naruto said grinning as Karin and Ino looked horrified. Naruto laughed a bit and said," I'm joking, just playing with you guys. Hahaha," scratching the back of his head. Sakura then came out of the box in full combat gear-same in shippuuden-.

"Geez Sakura-chan, no change in gear?" Naruto asked.

"Didn't need to Naruto, I've patched it up whenever I needed to," Sakura said smiling.

"Well then, if you're done talking to Naruto-sensei, shall we get this match on the way?" Nana asked, as Sakura nodded.

"Alright, Round 3 Sakura vs. Nana. BEGIN!!!!!" Karin said. And with that Nana somehow appeared before Sakura, put her hand on Sakura's shoulder and disappeared with her into the ground.

"WTF HAPPENED?!?!?!?!?!?!" Karin said in confusement, as everyone was stunned.

"I can't see them with the Byakugan," Hinata said, a bit worried for her friend.

"Relax guys," Naruto said trying to calm his friends down. It worked since they all diverted their attention to Naruto. "She warped herself and Sakura to Shadow Space," Naruto said, making the already confused bunch of friends even more confused.

"Sensei, I think I should clarify for them," Shun said speaking up. Naruto nodded and Shun began," Remember when Neji was sensing the area around him?" Everyone nodded, as Shun continued," Shadow space is how I got behind him, I just walked over to his Shadow and reappeared on it."This only confused the crowd more.

"Shun you're horrible at explanations," Kira said as Sora chuckled a bit, while Shun sighed. Naruto scratched his head and tried explaining the whole situation, again.

"Ok Shadow Space is pretty much an alternate dimension that involves the use of one's shadow. You can stay for as long as you want, kinda like a fish in water, you can choose when and where to exit." Everyone started nodding, starting to understand the concept behind the alternate dimension.

------meanwhile-----

"Ugh, my head hurts," Sakura said coming to her senses as she sat up. All she remembered before the lights came out was Nana touching her shoulder and then it all was black from there.

"I see you're awake, Sakura," a voice was heard from behind her. Sakura turned around and saw Nana sitting on what she assumed was the ground.

"Where are we?"

"This is Shadow Space, Naruto's technique for undetectable travel, aside from the Harashin, since that's in an instant," Nana said playfully, adding more confusion to the confused mind of Sakura. "But that's not important though," Nana said.

"So you challenged me to ask me stuff?" Sakura asked, as Nana nodded. "Well then, what is it you would like to know?" Sakura said, turning her body around so it faced Nana, they were just about a foot away from each other in a dark space.

"Well, just a few things actually. Have you ever asked Naruto out on a date before?" Nana asked as Sakura gave a rather stunned look. *WTF DOES SHE WANT TO KNOW ABOUT MY PERSONAL LIFE?!?!?!?!?!?!* Nana saw the look and laughed a bit," Gomen, I probably should give you a bit of a back story before I asked that question, my bad," Nana said scratching the back of her head as Sakura gave her the same annoyed look she used to give Naruto.

"Anyway, you know Shun right?" Nana asked as Sakura nodded. "Well in a sense, his past is somewhat similar to Naruto's," Sakura's eyes widened a bit. *Are we the same in the sense we both like loners?* "He never really had any friends until he got into the academy because he never really showed everyone what he could do. It was around that time the people of the village in Kumo were actually starting to like and get to know him better, like Naruto was when he was a young boy." Nana said as Sakura nodded. "However, Naruto didn't live were war was most likely going to happen," Nana said dropping her tone a bit. "That's not entirely true, our village was attacked," Sakura said but Nana shook her head." That's an attack, not nessacarily a war. Remember the Sound Cloud war? Kumogakure was almost destroyed because of it," Nana said as Sakura nodded in agreement. She understood that Konoha had been attacked, but comparing it to Kumo, Konoha wasn't as bad.

"He lost most of his friends during that war, since he was a chunnin around that time, except for me. My family was lucky enough to move out of Kumo and into Suna since it was well a bit too cloudy in the village. It was my parent's decisions, so I had no power to reject any of this, but I'm actually quite glad I did leave Kumo,"

"Why is that?"

"Well because if I didn't how knows I could have been killed, since I was a civilian at that time," Nana said smiling.

"Wait, you were a civilian?" Sakura asked a bit stumped as Nana nodded. "How did you go from being a civilian to being a ninja?"

"I could have been a ninja, but I was never able to afford the price to enter the academy," Nana said.

"That must have sucked,"

"Not really. Me not being in the academy is how I first met Shun." Nana said smiling. "He would always see me whenever I came to look at the academy and was really envious of how everyone was becoming a ninja and I wasn't. So he came to me one day and asked me if I wanted to learn some of the things he was learning, I kinda blushed since well, it was the first time anyone asked me out or something, because I had a feeling he liked me."

"Yea no kidding, Naruto was never afraid to show that he liked me," Sakura said smiling as they laughed a bit.

"So I learned some basic ninja stuff from him like how to throw kunai and taijutsu and some other things you'd learn in an academy class. But then the day after he graduated from the academy was my last day in the village. So I told him and he was unsurprisingly devastated. But he told me to not worry he'll come and find me someday and we'll travel together, learning more techniques and such as ninjas. I guess he really did keep that promise." Nana said as Sakura remembered Naruto when he kept his promise to her, he did bring Sasuke back, even though he was battered beaten and broken. "I can relate, Naruto can be that way in a sense as well," Sakura said smiling with Nana nodding her head before asking," So Sakura, do you love Naruto?"

"I… um…. I,"

"Just admit it already you love him just as much if not more than I love Shun," Nana said getting up.

"Dammit stop rushing me and my decisions," Sakura starting to get a bit ticked off.

"Ok then, if I win, you confess, if you win, I'll hold my peace. Sounds like a deal?" Nana said cracking some knuckles as Sakura nodded putting on her black battle gloves.

"Let begin then," Sakura said tightening both of her gloves before assuming her stance.

"Gladly!" Nana said as she shuffled her way towards and then circled Sakura. *This move huh? I have the perfect counter for such a reckless move.* Sakura thought has she smirked punched the floor beneath her. Suddenly four large stone slabs struck out of the floor she punched. Nana saw the move coming and easily avoided it by jumping out of the way. Sakura jumped out of the little crater and smirked at Nana who was on her knees. She was untying something attached to her shoes. When she had finished untying one of the things attached to her shoes, the thing fell, and created a loud thud sound as it dropped to the ground. *Weights?!?!?! Crap and from the sound of the impact, it sounded like 200 pounds. SHIT!!!!* Sakura thought to herself as Nana quickly undid the other weight on her shoe. It came off and Nana started to stand.

"Yanno, I never really learned any form of Ninjutsu, so I simply developed my Taijutsu skills to the point where I would be able to take on an army with just taijutsu alone,"

"Damm, that's some feat. You using 200 pound weights?"

"Not 200, 1000."

"WHAT?"

"Heh catch me if you can!" Nana said as she dashed towards Sakura at such speeds that Sakura barely had time to process what was going on. Luckily enough for Sakura, she managed to roll out of the way as Nana just sped past her. *THAT WAS CLOSE. I need to slow her down.* Sakura thought as she prepared for Nana's next assault. Nana then turned around and dashed towards Sakura again, this time purposely swerving left and right to confuse her. Sakura followed the pattern and as Nana drew within striking distance, Sakura countered accordingly by throwing a punch. As Sakura was sure that the punch would connect, Nana suddenly vanished just as the punch was supposed to connect. *What the?* was running thought Sakura's mind as she jumped back and looked around to see were Nana was.

Suddenly Sakura hear a small and very faint tap about 10 meters away from her position coming from the east. She didn't know which direction but she knew it was to her right. Suddenly a Kunai struck the back of Sakura's left arm. The force of the impact caused Sakura to stutter a bit as she took the kunai out of her arm and started using it as a weapon.

Nana then appeared in front of Sakura, about a few meters away from her position. Then two more Nanas appeared, one on each of Nana's side. *I doubt those are illusions* Sakura thought as more Nana's appeared creating a line of the same person.

"You're doing pretty well for one that's never fought me before," Nana said calmly.

"Not bad, but you could hide what you're doing, a lot more," Sakura said throwing a smirk at Nana, which seemed to tingle Nana's killer instinct. *SHE'S DEAD!!!!!* the instinct thought. *No, she's Naruto-sensei's lover, I can't kill her, but maybe I can knock her out.* Nana thought as the line approached Sakura. Soon all of the clones dashed towards Sakura, there were 11 clones in total.

*Here she comes* Sakura said as she braced for the assault, when she heard another faint tap behind her.

"THERE YOU ARE!!!" Sakura said turning around and throwing the kunai directly in front of her. Suddenly Nana turned visible and slid under the kunai just barely avoiding it as it passed a few inches above her head. Sakura flipped backwards and noticed that the clones were gone. *I knew it!!!! They weren't clones!* She thought as she landed

"Dammit! Maybe I should learn a few new jutsus and figure out what my element is. But you're good Sakura, I'll give you that much," Nana said as she cracked her knuckles again.

"Like I said, hide your movements better," Sakura said as Nana replied," It's already below what the normal shinobi hears. You just so happen to be a medical ninja, so you're able to pick up things that a regular shinobi wouldn't," Nana said as she took out a scroll. "Guess that mean's I'll have to take the fight up close," Nana said as she opened the scroll. "And Personal!" She said releasing the seal on the scroll as she pulled out two black poles. They were long enough to have the same reach as Lee's bo staff put together, but that was it. Otherwise it was just 2 black poles. *So she has a weapon, question is can she use it.* Sakura said thinking to herself as she studied Nana's movements.

Nana then threw one of the poles on her back as it slid into its secret holster. She then detached the pole into two smaller poles, which she detached both of them. However, the two smaller poles were bound together by chain, thus making 2 nun chucks, one for each hand. *O shit.* Was all Sakura could think before Nana rushed Sakura swinging both Nun Chucks wildly at her. Sakura was just barely able to keep herself out of range of the nun chucks, but they were getting closer. Sakura then jumped back a few yards away and notice that Nana had connected both of the nun chucks together to form that pole again. *Ok maybe I can take her now.*

Sakura landed as Nana prepared to swing her pole in a downwards motion, which Sakura had anticipated as she begun to block. But it was a feint move as Nana turned around nailed Sakura with an upwards strike. The tip of the rod connected with Sakura's chin as the force of the impact sent Sakura into the air. *Dammit!* Sakura thought as Nana jumped into the air to follow up on her initial launch. Sakura notice that Nana was now using both poles to attack. Quickly processing the info, Sakura recovered and prepared to block all of the pole strikes that Nana would throw. Nana then just began swinging both poles at Sakura, who was desperately trying to defend. Nana landed a lot of strikes on Sakura, but when one of the rods struck Sakura's neck, Sakura was stunned. *SHIT! I CAN'T MOVE ME BODY* Sakura thought as she could no longer move her body to defend herself. Nana hit Sakura a few more times before smashing one of the poles down on Sakura's head. Sakura was sent head first downwards in a spiral. Now a hit like that upon impact with the ground would instantly kill anyone that wasn't able to cushion or break their fall. However Sakura was spiraling downwards which meant that she may or may not have her head hit the floor directly, which did happen. Sakura right before she made impact managed to turn her body so she would have her back hit the floor.

The force of the impact created a small crater where Sakura's dug into for about a foot deep. Nana landed a yard away and walked over to Sakura. Extending a hand she offered," This battle is over, let me help you up," she said smiling. Sakura, who was completely conscious since Sakura's self healing abilities kicked in, pushed the hand away. Nana backed up and saw the determination in her eyes. Sakura wasn't going to give up yet, no she would never give up unless she had nothing else to give. Nana sighed and said," You know, you're a lot like Naruto in a sense. You never knew when to give in and let it go."

"That's because I don't want to give in and let this one go," Sakura said, struggling to get up while breathing heavily. She was still very much groggy from that last attack, the blood from the open wound on the top of her head was mixing in with her hair as it darken. However the self healing sub consciousness sealed and patched up the wound and removed some of the blood there. Sakura then charged Nana throwing poorly aimed punches, making them easily avoidable by Nana and her speed. After about 6 sluggish punches, Nana quickly side stepped one of Sakura's punches and hopped up and spun kicked Sakura in the gut. The kick sent Sakura rolling away and laying face down on the floor clutching her stomach.

"You ready to give up yet?" Nana asked as she saw Sakura struggling again to get up again. Sakura was losing consciousness since her self healing ability had a cost, it would automatically use up chakara in the chakara reserves to heal. This caused the problem of using up too much chakara while fighting. Sakura was almost out of chakara at this point in the battle, but she did not let this fact stop or slow her down. In fact it made her more determined and hard headed, like the Naruto she knew and admired. *Even I if I don't have enough chakara left in me, I will not surrender!* was screaming throughout Sakura's mind as she mustered the strength for one last charge. Sakura was about to throw her punch when she didn't have enough strength to stand at that point. So she started falling forward and turned around to soften her fall. It was at that point where she thought to herself *Dammit, I'm sorry for being weak Naruto.*

Just then a blinding shadow appeared. The shadow caught Sakura just before she hit the back of her head to the ground. Sakura's consciousness was still with her as she opened her eyes once again to see someone with blonde spiky hair holding and cushioning her head. "Naruto," Sakura said weakly.

"Sakura-chan rest easy please," Naruto said to the pinkette in his arms.

"But, -"

"No buts, just rest, for me please? Ok Sakura-chan?" Naruto said smiling at the pinkette, who gave a weak smile and quietly passed out. Naruto sighed and carried her bridal style while walking over to Nana.

"So Naruto-sensei, I hope I didn't over do it. If I did, my apologizes," Nana said falling to one knee as she spoke.

"Shun, help Nana up, apparently Sakura was able to nick Nana with a few of her chakara punches," Naruto said standing next to Nana.

"chakara what?"

"Instead of a punch that creates a chakara explosion upon impact, she threw punches that sent a shock wave of pure chakara in the punch's direction," Naruto said educating his student since he watched the entire match. Shun appeared next to Nana and helped her up.

"Domo, Shun," Nana said as she got on Shun's back.

"Don't worry about it Nana, it's alright," Shun said in a light and happy tone. Although Nana only heard what Shun said, she knew that he loved every minute of it and was in a full grin. Shun-carrying Nana on his back- sunk into the ground along with Naruto-carrying Sakura in his arms-, thus leaving the Shadow Space.

End of Chapter 7

**-A/N: Ok well SATs are over and more stuff's been coming up for me lately so I might not be quick to upload chapters and such…. Yea….. anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter and I had a lot of fun writing it, till next time!-**

-TERMS2K1 AKA TSX AKA SHUN


	8. Ruler of Shadow Space, The Final member!

Black Shadow 8: Ruler of Shadow Space, the Final Member of Team Naruto!

-**A/N CAUTION MINOR CROSSOVERS FROM HERE ON OUT WITH CERTAIN THINGS. JUST GIVING YOU GUYS THE HEADS UP- **

"Hey there they are!" Karin said as Naruto and Shun appeared in front of the rock. Shun with Nana on his back while Naruto held Sakura bridal style.

"Hey is Sakura alright?" Ino asked, a bit concerned for her friend as everyone else was worried. Naruto Sora and Shun were the only ones that could watch the fight since they knew about Shadow Space. Kira had yet to learn it since Naruto didn't have much time to teach her anything, but she didn't mind.

"She's fine, her self healing abilities are kicking in. All she needs is some rest," Naruto said walking off. "Shun, Sora, Kira, you guys are free, just met me at the spot before sundown. Ok?"

"Hai, sensei!" Sora said as he got of the rock with Kira following him.

"Naruto-sama, do you mind if I tag along?" Shun asked.

"No problem Shun, I'm just gonna head back to my old apartment. If you want to see it, I've got no problems," Naruto said turning around and revealing a big grin on his face.

"In that case, we're tagging along as well," Sasuke said as he got off with Karin.

"Well, we've got some things to discuss with Tsunade-sama, so we'll be taking our leave," Shikamaru said as he got off the rock and started walking back to the village with Chouji and Ino following.

"Well, I'm going to report back otou-san, about your skills Naruto-kun. He was very interested in what you've taught your students and your skills as well," Hinata said as she got off the rock looked for Neji.

"O right, do you mind Naruto-kun if you release Neji from your dome?"

"Not at all, in fact I think they're done healing now," Naruto said releasing the jutsu. Neji and Yamato were just sleeping peacefully since they both wanted the rest.

"Hinata, I'll carry Neji back to the Hyuuga household for you," Kiba said as he and Akamaru jumped at the idea.

"Domo, Kiba-kun," Hinata said as she lifted Neji and put him on Akamaru's back, who started walking to the Hyuuga household with Kiba and Hinata following, holding hands.

"Looks like it's time for more spying then," Shino said dissolving into hundreds of small black beetles.

"Man, he should stop doing that around people," Tenten said shivering at the sight.

"Hah, Shino is Shino, and he does what ever since he's Shino," Lee said walking off.

"Lee where are you going?" Tenten asked.

"Just gonna go do somewhere between 20 and 50 laps around the village. All either hopping, on two fingers or marching," Lee said walking off.

"Geez Lee you're hopeless," Tenten said as she followed Lee. Unknown to Lee, she tried some of the training that he does and it works. Her stamina and strength in battle at least doubled after following the training routine for about a month.

"Well, I guess I'm off then. Gotta give Tsunade the info she wanted since her paper work had piled up," Kakashi said throwing Yamato over his shoulders before looking at Gai. "I'm sure Tsunade would want to hear from you as well Gai, so let's move." Kakashi said as he disappeared along with Gai. With no one else to talk with, Sora and Kira already left when Naruto gave the order, Sasuke Karin Shun and Naruto started walking back towards Naruto's old apartment.

"So Naruto, when will I have my match with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Probably tomorrow if all is well." Naruto said shaking his head before asking him a question in return. "Why do you want to fight me so badly anyway?"

"Dunno, just thought it'd be a nice feeling to kick your ass and call the great Kuroikage a deadlast," Sasuke said laughing, Karin smiled while Shun just shook his head. Unexpected to Sasuke and Karin, Naruto started laughing when Sasuke's laugh started to die down.

"You really think you can beat me? I was planning on letting you get a win over a shadow clone, but I guess you just pushed me to beat the shinanagans outta ya," Naruto said calming down as Sasuke nodded.

"Just don't beat him into a coma or amnesia ok Naruto?" Karin asked as she throw her arms around the duck butt haired boy. "Deal," Naruto responded.

----In Shadow Space----

While Naruto was in Shadow Space, he left a clone there for some reason. Clone Naruto was walking around in the dark place, just looking around until he finally found what he wanted to find. Near the crater were Sakura's back slammed the ground, there was someone there. The person was crouching on the ground while looking at the crater in somewhat of an amazed look. As Naruto drew closer he could make out that it was a female, in a pink and orange kimono. Another strange thing about this woman was that she had 9 bright orange tails behind her. However those tails were connected to her backside.

"Hello there, Kyuubiko," Naruto said as the figure looked up.

"Naruto-kun, it's nice to see you again," The girl said standing up while walking over to Naruto and giving him a hug around the waist. Naruto wrapped his arms around the girl hugging her. It had been sometime since these two saw each other, so it was a well deserved hug.

"So Naruto-kun what brings you here?" Kyuubiko asked as she sat down on her tails since they created a small stool that she could sit on.

"Ahhh nothing, it's just that it's been a while since we talked," Naruto said sitting on the ground.

"Then hows about we catch up then?"

"Sounds fine to me," Naruto said sitting down. "So, what would you like to talk about?" Naruto asked. Kyuubiko, pointed to the crater and said, "Mind explaining that thing over there and how it got there?"

"That's from Nana and Sakura's fight from earlier. Appearently Nana smashed Sakura into the ground from about 10 feet up in the air and the impact crated that thing," Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"I thought that these floors were impossible to break,"

"It's just technically reinforced earth. So it is possible to dent it en what,"

"Hmmm that's new. But I guess I probably should have expected that," Kyuubiko said as Naruto laid on his back.

"Yea I guess so," Naruto said, drifting back to the first he met Kyuubiko, the daughter of the fearsome Kyuubi.

----Flashback 5 yrs ago-----

Naruto was sleeping comfortably in his hotel room where he stayed. It had been a few weeks since he left the Leaf village and he was tired, really tired. He started to dream about his return as a stronger ninja and such to Konoha, in a few years, but an uninvited guest interrupted his dream.

Naruto then found himself in a dark place, he didn't know what it was or where he is but he knew that this is either a dream or something that has to deal with the kyuubi. Soon a girl in an orange and pink kimono, with some cleavage exposed, appeared from the darkness. She had 9 bright orange tails coming out of her backside. Her hair was a semi-dark shade of orange while her eyes were a bright shade of orange, not as bright as the tails though.

"Naruto-kun I assume?" the girl asked.

"That's me, but you're the kyuubi?" Naruto asked, a bit stunned since the kyuubi was always a menacing figure with a fox like body.

"That's my father, my name is Kyuubiko, it's nice to meet you for the first time Naruto-kun," Kyuubiko said bowing slightly.

"It's good to meet you as well, but I'm kinda confused here," Naruto said looking around. "Just exactly where am i?"

"Behind the seal." Kyuubiko said as Naruto's eyes widened. "My father grew tired of this dark and sad place, so he created me with his chakara. However, unlike my father, I'm not the menacing and evil fox that my father would be now am I?" Kyuubiko asked

"No you're the exact opposite. Your voice is soft and sweet, you have a form, and you don't look menacing. It's almost as if your father created an opposite image of himself in you." Naruto said analyzing Kyuubiko. Naruto understood what she was saying. He knew that the Kyuubi had grown restless and knew that his bloodlust would just keep him away from the world he wanted to see again. So he found a solution, and that was to have his daughter experience the world while he saw through her eyes.

"Also Naruto-kun, I've been asked by my father to train you in a jutsu style that my father created in this black realm," Kyuubiko said.

"Really? He created his own form of Ninjutsu here?" Naruto asked, as Kyuubiko nodded.

"Yes, father was always living in the shadows, so he created a style based in Shadow,"

"That makes sense," Naruto said nodding in agreement.

"Yes it does, but first you need to learn and master all the element types before you begin your training. And for that, I'll need to seal your body away for a year of extensive training within your mind,"

"How does that work?" Naruto asked.

"Simple, when your body is asleep, your mind loses track of all time and wonders off, making physical training through your mind a highly effective training area."

"That's a dam well surprise, so when do we begin?"

"We need to find a spot to seal your body away for a year, how's about you try asking your shukaku friend to let you stay there for a year?"

"Gaara? I guess that's a wise idea, since he does owe me a favor," Naruto said.

"Good, well then I believe that it's morning in the physical word. So let's head over to Sunagakure ok?" Kyuubiko asked as Naruto nodded. Kyuubi then walked over to Naruto and slapped him in the face, waking the real Naruto up from his dream.

*Damm kyuubiko, that fucking hurt!*

"Sorry Naruto-kun, it's an easy and fun way, for me, to wake you up," Kyuubiko said.

*Ok well, I guess it's time to head for suna then.* Naruto thought while sighing. He packed his belongings and set out for Suna that afternoon.

Naruto reached Suna a few days later, since he didn't want to rush himself. One of the Jounin at the village gates noticed that it was Naruto and called him over.

"Hey Naruto!" the female Jounin called out.

"Hey!" Naruto said walking over to the guard outpost.

"So Naruto, why are you here?" the girl asked

"Well Matsuri, I need to see Gaara on rather important terms," Naruto said.

"Ahh I see, ok then I'll escort you there, since Gaara has you on a VIP list somewhere in his office," Matsuri said laughing a bit with Naruto laughing as well.

"So Naruto why do you need to see Gaara?" Matsuri asked.

"I need to talk to him about, something. If he wants to tell you or not is up to him, but that's all I can say, sorry," Naruto said.

As the two neared the Kazekage's office, Naruto noticed someone he hasn't seen in a while. So he called out," Hey Temari, long time no see!" The girl with her hair tied so that 4 pinnapple tops were there. She turned around and saw a blonde with Spiky hair and Matsuri walking towards her.

"Well, if it isn't Naruto," Temari said walked towards him. "Well what brings you here to Suna, I thought that you should be in Konoha after you brought Sasuke back a few back."

"Well I did, but I left the village, officially," Naruto said.

"You what?!?!?!?!?!?!" Both Matsuri and Temari said a bit stunned.

"I'll have Gaara explain my situation later, but I need to see him now," Naruto said as Temari and Matsuri nodded. The three of them walked into the Kazekage office.

Gaara at the time was busy with his normal rounds of paperwork when Naruto came in unexpected. "Hey Gaara long time no see?" Naruto said as he opened the door.

"Ahh Naruto, it has been a while. So I've heard that Uchiha Sasuke will be staying in Konoha, right?" Gaara said looking up from his paperwork.

"He will be. But that's not exactly the reason as to why I've come here, Gaara," Naruto said closing the door. It was just two bijuu in the Kazekage's office, chatting. "I'm actually here to ask you a favor," Naruto said, which made Gaara raise his eyebrows.

"Oh? You asking me a favor? Of course my friend, what do you need?" Gaara asked.

"Wait one minute Gaara, the thing in me wants to talk to me, one sec," Naruto said as he closed his eyes and entered his consciousness. He was back behind the gates and saw Kyuubiko just standing there again.

"Naruto-kun, please make a shadow clone and use this jutsu so I will beable to talk with you and Gaara-san," Kyuubiko said as she handed Naruto a scroll. Naruto unrolled the scrolled and saw the hand signs needed to perform the jutsu. He nodded and returned his consciousness to the physical world.

"Sorry about that, apparently my beast would like to speak with us," Naruto said creating a shadow clone.

"You're going to summon the kyuubi?" Gaara asked, a bit amazed that Naruto can do that.

"Not the Kyuubi, his kid," Naruto said creating the hand signs needed for the jutsu. After he completed the sign part, he laid the hand with where the chakara was gathered on his clone's shoulders and said,

"Zan'nin Na Sen'Yū!"-Beastly Possession- while transferring the chakara into the clone. The vanished in a while cloud of smoke, but under the smoke was the girl from Naruto's sub consciousness. She was still wearing the pink and orange kimono and even had the 9 tails that came from her backside.

"Domo, Naruto-kun," the girl said.

"Naruto, who is this?" Gaara asked, a bit nervous. For all he knew, this could be the sexy form of the Kyuubi, so he was on high alert.

"Greetings Gaara-san, my name is Kyuubiko, the daughter of the Kyuubi. It is nice to meet the carrier of the ichibi Shukaku," Kyuubiko said bowing her.

"I'm Gaara, the godaime Kazekage. It's a pleasure," Gaara said a bit nervously.

"Relax Gaara, she's the exact opposite of the Kyuubi," Naruto said trying to melt Gaara's steel nerves.

"Ok I'll take your word for it then," Gaara said sighing.

"Is something the matter?" Kyuubiko asked.

"No, it's just, I've never seen this before. I mean Naruto just summoned you from his sub consciousness. That's actually pretty amazing," Gaara said.

"Well, she just gave me the scroll as to how and I did it," Naruto said.

"Anyway, Gaara-san,-"

"Please, just drop the –san part. I hate formalities," Gaara said, a bit annoyed.

"As you wish, then," Kyuubiko said as she continued from where she left off. "Anyway, we need a place where Naruto can undiscovered and unknown for the next year."

"Why's that?"

"It's for training purposes, Gaara," Naruto said

"What do you intend to learn?"

"I will master all the elements and learn some Kyuubi's Kageton-I'm just gonna say it means Shadow release- jutsus," Naruto said.

"Hmm ok… I guess I could stick your body in a scroll for a year," Gaara said as Naruto's jaw dropped.

"YOU'RE STICKING ME IN A SCROLL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"You have a problem?"

"YEA I HAVE A PROBLEM!!!!!! I NEED AIR TO BREATH AND-"

"Actually a scroll would work well," Kyuubiko interrupted as Naruto's heart sank.

"It's my body though!!!!"

"And it's also technically mine as well. Don't worry we'll be fine," Kyuubiko said smiling.

"Fine, if you're gonna stick me in a scroll, release me exactly year from today then. Ok Gaara?" Naruto said.

"Gonna start now then?"

"I've never wasted any time trying to start training, so why should I start now?" Naruto said.

"Ok then I will return to your sub consciousness and wait for you there," Kyuubiko said as she vanished in smoke.

"Ok then, I'll just get on the floor, and enter my sub consciousness. Seal me up if I'm not moving after about 15 minutes ok?" Naruto said as Gaara nodded. So Naruto did just that, he laid on floor and to his sub consciousness. Kyuubiko was there and waiting for him.

"Let's begin okay?" She asked as Naruto nodded. So she placed a seal on Naruto, and told him that he couldn't leave this place for a year.

"Don't worrt about food and such, you won't get hungry here. I'll handle the nervous and digestive system of the body by making it think we're in a coma. We technically kinda are," Kyuubiko paused a bit before exhaling a breath and continuing. " Well shall we begin?" Naruto nodded and thus starting on the road the current Naruto 5 years later.

-----Present time Shadow Space----

Naruto was still lying down as he recalled this training with Kyuubiko, 5 years ago. He got up and said," Well Kyuubiko, I'll be going. I'll visit you again sometime and hopefully I'll be able to introduce you to my friends in the real world soon," Naruto said as he disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

"I will wait for that day Naruto-kun. And I will enjoy it, because looking at the real world though your eyes getting me pumped for the time I will be able to go back to the real world and meet them," Kyuubiko said as she walked around.

-End fo Chapter 8-

**-A/N: This took me a few hours to type out, and I'm actually quite pleased with the way it turned out. Ch 9 will go back to Naruto and friends but I wanted to introduced Kyuubiko since I introduced Shadow Space last time. Well thanks for read and please review!!!!-**

-TERMS2K1 AKA TSX


	9. A Night to remember Part one

Black Shadow Chapter 9: A Night to remember Part one A Change of Looks.

**-A/N gonna start using **_**italic **_**words to symbolize thoughts and bold words to symbolize SoundFXs(BOOOOOM). **

**I OWN NOTHING!!!! EXCEPT THE STORY AND THE OC'S!!!!-**

It was roughly one in the afternoon as the sun over Konoha began its slow decent. The light entered Naruto's apartment as Naruto Shun Sasuke and Karin entered his humble and yet surprisingly cleaned house.-It should be noted that Sakura and Nana are still being carried.-

"Is this my house?" Naruto asked starting to look around and noticing that not very much of the living room was covered in dust.

"Sakura kept it clean," Karin said walking over and sitting on the couch with Sasuke following.

"How'd she get in?"

"She didn't give me the specs but she gave me two theories. She either A) broke through a window and replaced it or B) created her own key and entered through the front door. I think A) is a bit more logical than B)," Karin said as Sasuke sighed. Shun, at that time, walked over to the kitchen. He pulled out a chair and sat Nana down on the chair before turning his attention to the cupboards and pantry. He opened the door and only saw instant ramen noodles that required hot water to cook.

"Sensei, you weren't kidding when you said that all you ever eat was Ramen," Shun said a bit surprised while Naruto and Sasuke gave a slight chuckle in response. Naruto then started to feel a little nudge on his shoulders and walked into his bedroom, but he left the door open. Sasuke, against Karin's urging, quietly snuck up to the edge of the door where he waited for certain sounds to be made. Shun's head turned to the right as he just stared at Sasuke while boiling some water. He then noticed that Nana was moving her head and gave a quick smile at her before pouring the boiled water into the already prepared instant noodle bowls.

Naruto sat down on the window side of the bed with Sakura still clinging to his back-where the light shines through the window directly on to the bed.- He carefully laid her down on the bed. Naruto also created some space on the edge of the bed so he could sit and look at Sakura's peaceful nature. Naruto couldn't tell if Sakura was faking it or not, he never really could read her movements in any way possible since he preferred not to. He remembered when Shun asked him why he preferred to keep it that way. Naruto responded with, "Love blossoms in silence, and in the dark." He didn't know why he had said that, but now Naruto knew why. Naruto looked and Sakura and thought to himself _'she truly does have the face of an angel while sleeping' _as he smiled and slowly proceeded to exit the room.

Sasuke was a bit disappointed that nothing happened and started walking back towards the couch. Karin was semi-pissed off at Sasuke but didn't yell at him or smack him. Instead she gave him the cold shoulder and the cold stare combo. She didn't look at him and whenever she did, she gave Sasuke a cold and sad look. Shun watched duck boy and four eyes settle their differences. He looked back at the bowls and saw that they were ready. He took both bowls and put them on the table, one for Nana and himself. Nana was just barely conscious when Shun had put the hot bowls on the table. She immediately came to with one sniff of the hot savory bowl's scent. Shun gave a small chuckle as Nana looked around.

"This is a small place,"

"It only housed one person I assumed that it was only that," Shun said as he reached for 2 pairs of chopsticks. He handed one to Nana and they began eating their lunch.

Naruto was just about ready to exit the hallway when he sensed something was amiss in him room. He sighed and returned quietly back to his room. Sasuke noticed this and quietly stood up and followed Naruto. Karin sighed and followed Sasuke, since she was a bit curious about what was gonna happen. Nana and Shun were too busy eating their ramen to turn around and look at what was going down on the other side of the apartment. As Sasuke and Karin were approaching the door, it was relatively quite and much to their dismay, the door was closed. Karin smacked an unsuspecting Sasuke, who didn't yell anything in response, as he turned around. Karin angrily walked back to the couch with Sasuke, rubbing his head and hunched over, following behind.

---During that moment---

Naruto walked into his room and quickly closed the door behind him. He then noted Sakura tossing and turning in bed. He smiled and sat next to her. Sakura then stopped turning as Naruto placed his hand on her left arm. –**Quick note, at this time Karin smacked Sasuke- **Sakura felt the warm hand on her left arm. She got up from bed and breathed slowly. Naruto was their looking at her in surprise. *This is my chance! Here we go!* Sakura thought as she wrapped her quickly moved her body closer to Naruto. She then wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and leaned in closer to Naruto's lips. Within half a second, Sakura's and Naruto's lips met. Naruto a bit astonished and shocked at what had just happened quietly accepted the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sakura and returned the kiss. Unknown to them however, Shun Nana Sasuke and Karin were outside and listening to whatever was happening inside their room.

Sakura broke the kiss an pulled away from Naruto and turned away, trying to hide the red on her face. Naruto shrugged and wrapped his arms around Sakura, saying "You know, you don't have to hide that blush from me, I kinda had a feeling you liked me during the fights."

"How did you know I was blushing?" Sakura asked.

"Well, it's not that hard to know when a girl's blushing," Naruto said expecting to get smacked by Sakura, but much to his surprise, Sakura instead turn around and hugged him.

"Naruto… I love you," Sakura said as she buried her face into Naruto's chest. Naruto smiled, and hugged her with more compassion now that she fessed up.

"Sakura-chan I love you too," Naruto said. At this time everyone outside busted inside Naruto's room hoping to grab a photo or glimpse of the two. However to their dismay, they were gone as the room was empty and the window by the bed open.

"He's fast," Karin admitted.

"He is the black shadow, able to appear and disappear within seconds," Nana said scratching her head before walking over to the bed. She noticed a note and motioned to Shun to read it. Shun walked over with Karin and Sasuke as they read the note.

The note read, *You four seriously need to give me and Sakura our alone time. By the way, Shun Nana, we're going out tonight for a festival in Kumo. Get ready, we'll be waiting at the gates by 6.*

"You guys are going to a festival?" Karin asked.

"What day is it today?" Shun asked as he rubbed his chin thinking about the festival in Kumo.

"Hmmmm June 8th," Sasuke said.

"Ahhh, the day when the Raikage hired Naruto sensei," Nana said as Shun nodded.

"This festival sounds like it'll be a lot of fun. Sucks we can't go since Sasuke-kun's still on lock down," Karin said sighing while Sasuke nodded. As the four exited the room, someone in a robed cloak appeared with a scroll in his hand. He handed it to Shun, since he was the first one to come out of the room, and vanished into thin air.

"Hey Shun who was that?" Sasuke asked.

"It's one of Naruto-sensei's true shadows" Shun said opening the scroll.

"What's a true shadow?" Karin asked.

"Think of it as the kagebushin but the clones are closer to complete synch with the user," Shun said trying to explain. He looked at Sasuke and Karin, but they were hopelessly confused.

"Shun let me do the explaining," Nana said sighing while Shun gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, it's an advanced stage of Kage bushins. But pretty much what Shun means is that, they can take more hits and still keep on fighting. But they start to develop the habits of their creator. And since Naruto is living a double life as the Kuroikage and as Naruto Uzimaki, the clones are starting to go shady as well." Nana explained as Sasuke and Karin nodded as they understood what she said. "Hey Shun what's up with the scroll?" Nana asked as Shun rolled up the scroll and tossed it over to Sasuke, who caught it.

"Apparently Naruto-sensei talked Tsunade-sama in allowing Sasuke and Karin to leave the village to head over to Kumo," Shun said. Sasuke and Karin quickly looked at the scroll and noted that what Shun said was true, however there was a catch. Both of them had to leave their headbands at home and come up with alter egos and a new look to hide their identities.

"I guess that would make sense, even though the five great ninja nations are at war or perhaps fighting is a better word, with the same enemy. It wouldn't hurt to spy on everyone every now and then." Karin noted.

"I don't know… since Naruto-sensei was a travelling mercenary he had a lot of contact with the other nations, I believed Onoki and the Raikage tried to buy some info off Naruto-sensei about the 4 other ninja nations," Shun said nodding before continuing." Well you two get ready for tonight, me and Nana-chan can go as is since we can just leave our leaf headbands here." The four of them where nearing the door at that time. Shun opened the door and everyone else walked outside as Shun closed the door behind him. "So we're meeting at the gates in about 5 hrs, see you two then?" Karin asked, as Shun and Nana nodded. With that they said their goodbyes for now and parted ways.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sakura were having lunch at the usual, Ichiraku Ramen. Teuchi and Ayame noticed Naruto, the minute he sat down because unknown to everyone else, these two saw Naruto often. He came for a quick bowl of ramen almost every week starting a few months after he was done training with Kyuubiko. He gave Teuchi and Ayame the info on the ninja world through his eyes, whenever he came for his usual bowls of Ramen. Of course they wouldn't charge him anything since he was a travelling mercenary and a well known one as well, so Naruto left a rather large tip as a thanks for the meal. Anyway Naruto was already digging into his food while Sakura had yet to pick up her chopsticks. She was looking at Naruto eat his ramen. *Man it's almost as if he's never changed at all. Ramen's still his favorite food and he still eats like a pig.* Sakura though as she continued to dream and look at Naruto.

"Sakura, your ramen's getting cold," Ayame said, waking Sakura from her dreamy gaze at the man she just kissed. "Thank you Ayame-san," Sakura said picking up her chopsticks and began eating. She had forgotten how good it was since it had been about four years since she came here last. But that all returned with the first noodles going down the mouth followed by the soup.

After about half an hour, the two were done with their food.

"Thanks for the meal old man, Ayame-chan!" Naruto said as he and Sakura began leaving the small shop.

"No problem Naruto, whenever we're open and you want Ramen, just help yourself!" Teuchi said as Naruto nodded. It was about 2:15 in the afternoon. They had about three hours and a half to kill. "Neh, Sakura-chan let's back to my place and finish what we were starting?" Naruto asked, expecting to get clubbed on the back of the head. But instead, he felt arms around his neck as Sakura whispered, "sure, let's go back to your place." Naruto, jolted with energy from the words of the love of his life, ran no dashed back to his house, causing Sakura to cling tightly to Naruto's neck. *Wow he's really fast!* Sakura though as she wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist and clung to him tightly. A few minutes of nonstop dashing, they arrived at Naruto's door. Naruto quickly opened the door, got inside and closed it. Sakura detached herself from Naruto and fell to the ground since her legs were numb enough to the point where she couldn't stand. Naruto helped Sakura, now blushing, up and sat her down on the couch. Naruto quickly took his seat next to her immediately after, but with that came the infamous awkward silence.

Sakura, the silence now killing her, asked," So why are we going to this festival?"

"I'm the guest of honor, today is June 8th, the day when the Raikage hired the Kuroikage or me," Naruto said scratching his head. Suddenly something went off in his head and he told Sakura," O by the way since you're coming with me, you need to change your… well look," Naruto said as Sakura tilted her head in confusion.

"Umm, well I'm going to put a fairly weak genjutsu on you, so that your hair eyes color and possibly skin tone are different," Naruto said shying away.

"Ehh? Why?"

"Because, Baa-chan doesn't want us to go as Konoha ninja, but rather as acquaintances of the Kuroikage," Naruto said as Sakura nodded in agreement.

"If that's the case Naruto, then how are you going to look like?" Sakura asked as Naruto sighed, stood up and said "Fine, I guess it wouldn't hurt." He then began creating hand signs and building up his chakara in his hands. When he was finished, white smoke jetted up from under his feet. Sakura saw a man, about a little bit taller that she was, with silky smooth jet black hair. His front bangs were long enough to get in front of his eyes. The man then opened his eyes and Sakura noticed that one was orange and the other was red.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Technically yes and no," The man said.

"Huh?"

"I am Naruto, but in this form I'm better known as Sho," Naruto, now Sho, said.

"Sho huh? Why choose such a name as Sho?" Sakura asked-Sho means fly or soar in Japanese-

"Cause it fits with who I am! I'm the Kuroikage! So if you put those two names together, it means soaring black shadow!" Naruto said a bit over excited.

"Ahhh I see,"

"Anyway, it's time for your make over," Naruto said placing his hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura felt a big surge of chakara come into her body and then saw a puff of smoke come from under her.

The smoke cleared and Sakura saw Naruto just staring at her. Obviously feeling very uncomfortable, Sakura asked the obvious," So how do I look Naruto?"

"O Kami, you're beautiful!" Naruto said looking at her, drooling.

"Yea, thanks, you say that all the time to me Naruto. Now where's the mirror?" Sakura asked as Naruto pointed to the mirror on the wall next to Naruto's bedroom door. Sakura got up and walked over to the mirror. The minute she looked at herself, she was stunned. Naruto replaced her short pink hair with long silky smooth jet black hair. Her eyes were cerulean blue, like Naruto's normal ones. Sakura covered her mouth and thought. '_O KAMI, NARUTO WAS RIGHT, I LOOK REALLY GOOD!!!!'_ rummaged through Sakura's mind as she ran back to Naruto and threw her arms around him and started just kissing him. Naruto accepted the kisses and the two began making out on the floor.

About an hour later, after they had both gotten the lust out of their system, Naruto said in heavy breaths "O man that was good! But anyway, now you need a name, Sakura-chan."

"I guess I do, would you like to name my own alter ego?"

"No, it would be better if you named yourself,"

"**sigh**, Fine, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Ok ummmm how's about Miku?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded and replied," The beautiful sky huh? Interesting choice, but you're my sky and mine only ok?" Naruto asked playfully as Sakura nodded. "Well then Miku-chan, shall we get our kimonos and meet our group at the gates?" Sho asked as Sakura-now Miku- nodded and the happy couple left the building.

End of Chapter 9

**-A/N sorry for the long wait for chapter 9 i had and am still having a big case of writers block. So my apologizes and hopefully to everyone that's still reading/following this story, this will suit you guys for the time being. Thanks ! **

**Also one more thing, i will be starting on a fire emblemX Warriors Orochi crossover fic in the near future, so if you like either of those two games, be sure to check this out.-**

**-TERMS2K1 AKA SHUNSHO **

**THNX 4 READING PLEASE R&R!!!!**


	10. A Night to Remember Part 2

Black Shadow Chapter 10: A Night to Remember Part 2: The Curtains Rise.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you going to do?" Karin asked as the red head snuggled next to her duck-butt head boyfriend on the sofa in the main Uchiha house. The house was predominantly empty seeing that Sasuke and Karin were the only ones to live in the house.

"I… I… I don't know anymore Karin," Sasuke said coldly.

"Sasuke-kun, fight it for tonight, ok?" Karin said hugging her troubled boyfriend, who sighed. "Karin, we'd better start looking for our kimonos for the festival tonight," Sasuke said getting up from the sofa, leaving Karin on the sofa. _I hope he'll beable to fight the urges. I remember those images vividly before his fight with Danzo, what Madara did_ Karin though as she got up and followed her boyfriend out the door.

---Meanwhile---

"Neh Nana-chan, are all these nessacary?"

"Of course Shun, we'll need all of them!" Nana said excitedly.

"BUT THERE'S SOOOOO MANY!!!!!" Shun said as the store clerk piled Kimono, after Kimono, after kimono on Shun's rather delicate arms. Shun was already on the verge of snapping in half since the clerk had been piling kimonos on him for about 20 minutes. Eventually, Shun collapsed under towering stack of kimonos that he was wearing. There was a big thud of clothes hitting the floor and a scream as the clothes fell on the screamer.

"Shun are you alright?" Nana said looking back at Shun who was under the pile of clothes. Suddenly a thumbs up rose from the pile of kimonos, and Nana smiled.

"Ok well, I guess I'll take this one then!" Nana said as she pulled out a blue one with many different kinds of flowers. Shun heard this and suddenly the piles of clothes exploded as Shun stood there, somewhat mad. He slowly made his way to a very scared store clerk, who was hiding behind the counter, and Nana, who was amazingly unparsed by the whole thing.

"YOU MADE ME CARRY ALL OF THOSE KIMONOS FOR NO REASON?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Actually Shun, I was planning on trying on all of those, but we don't have the time for that since you still to pick yours out or else we'll be late,"

"THEN HOW-"

"I had a shadow clone pick one out for me, just in case we needed to get one," Nana said smiling. Shun loved to see Nana smile, since it was just so, relaxing to him. So he calmed down and got a brown Kimono with an eagle on the front and a falcon black falcon on the back of it. Nana liked it and they paid for both kimonos and then left the store to get to the gate in time.

It was 5:55, Sasuke and Karin were already waiting for everyone else to arrive. Sasuke wore a black and white Kimono with a hawk flying across the back of it in mermorial of his old team. Karin on the other hand wore a bright red kimono that matched her hair. There were also many roses on the fabric, since her favorite flower was a rose. After a few minutes few, they saw Nana and Shun already dressed in their kimonos coming towards the gate.

"So is Naruto-sensei here yet?" Nana asked as Karin and Sasuke shook their heads. Shun noticed that they haven't even changed their looks yet and asked, " so when you guys gonna change the facial features? When Naruto gets here?"

"Hmmm? Whaddya mean by that?" Karin asked fixing her hair.

"Well, I'm Naruto already shifted into his alter ego form, and we don't need to since Kumo doesn't know that were officially Konoha shinobi now, but you two and Sakura, need to change your faces so you can hide the fact that your still Konoha shinobi," Shun said.

" Huh?"

"Like Nana said, Shun can't explain stuff for his life," a man with black hair, in a plain black kimono said. The man was standing with a gorgeously beautiful long black haired and cerulean blue eyed woman with a pink kimono with cherry blossoms on it. The man opened his eyes and the four shinobi saw red and green eyes.

"Sensei, are the eye color changes really nessacary?" Nana asked, resisting the urge to drool over him.

"Sensei?"

"Ok then Naruto-sensei, maybe I can explain this to them," Shun said triumphantly. "This Sasuke and Karin, is Naruto's alter ego, Sho."

"You mean, his cover up?"

"Yea, he only shows his TRUE face around friends and the people in konoha. Otherwise, this is the face of the true Kuroikage."

"So are you guys ready?" the woman asked.

"Who are you?" Shun asked.

"Haruno Sakura," Sho said-remember Sho=Naruto-

"Sakura?!?!?!?! MY KAMI YOU LOOK AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Karin said hugging her friend and staring at her.

"Ano…. Karin, please call me Miku, that's my name when in this form, alter ego, w/e you call it," Miku said.

"EH??????? You got a name change too? That's nice, and it fits your look as well," Karin said, studying the embarrassed Miku.

"Karin where are your manners," Sasuke said taking Karin's hand pulling it closer to him and away from Miku.

"Thanks Sasuke. So you guys gonna change or what?" Miku asked.

"Might as well," Sasuke shrugged, before turning to Naruto. "Surprise me,"

"EH??????????" Naruto said, somewhat baffled.

"Well, work it man." Sasuke said.

"What?!?!?!?!?!?!" Naruto said, Nana Shun Miku and Karin showed slight moments of giggles.

"Work your illusionary technique that changes my look dammit!" Sasuke said, starting to get pissed off.

"O ok, sorry. For a second there I though-"

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE!" Sasuke shouted as Karin Miku and Nana started laughing. Shun shrugged and threw his arms around Nana.

"Ok Sorry geez," Naruto said putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He channeled some chakara into Sasuke, and then white smoke shot up from under Sasuke. As the Smoke cleared, they saw a man with dark moss green hair, styled like that of Itachi. As the man opened his eyes, they were a bright crimson red. The man spoke, "So how do I look?"

"Take a look for yourself, Uchiha," Naruto said as he directed him to the water of a pond nearby. Sasuke was amazed, for once he never thought that Itachi's hair would actually look good on him. He turned around and said, "I'm thoroughly impressed," Sasuke said.

"After doing this for about three years you would think someone would get really good at this. "

"Indeed," Karin nodded, "Ok my turn!" Naruto nodded, and repeating the same transformation process with Karin. The white smoke cleared and there they saw still red. She didn't have the two long bangs, but he had short cut hair, with the bangs-in the back- that barely made it past the shoulders. The glasses were gone, and her eyes were a shade of brown. She walked over to the pond, bent down, and she liked the look.

"You look beautiful," Sasuke said wrapping his arms around her before whispering in her ear, "Akane." He figured that he would make a name for Karin and allow her to do the same.

"Domo, Sasuke-, err… Raiden-kun," Karin-now Akane- said as she broke the hug after a few moments. She came up with the name on the spot just as Sasuke-now Raiden- to ask, "So we ready to leave? It's about 6."

"Yea, but, we're going travel, by my new technique," Sho said.

"What kind of technique is this?" Miku asked.

"You mean the Hirashin?" Nana asked.

"Well, I've improved it to the point where no seal is necessary, but yea in general, it's the Hirashin," Sho said.

"Hirashin?" Miku Raiden and Akane asked in unison.

"Uh… the fourth's famous technique, the teleportation one." Shun said, as the three got it, almost immediately.

"Ok the festival won't start until 7, but if we travel via Hirashin," Sho paused," The five of you will most likely be coughing and throwing up from the actual movement," Sho finished.

"Whaddya mean throwing up?" Akane asked giving the -what-the-hell?- look.

"Ok I bet it's better to show it rather than describe it." Sho concluded before asking, "Ok, so if you'll all hold on to my upper body, we can go." Everyone else looked at each other before grabing on to Sho. Miku obviously hugged Sho, while everyone else grabbed some part of Sho's arm. Sho sighed, and then began the jutsu.

"Hiraijin no ma jutsu!" –Flying Thunder God's True Art-

And with that they vanished in a flash.

---A few seconds later, outside Kumogakure,---

**-Quick A/N I'm gonna be switching between the fake names and the real ones. So sorry if you get lost-**

It was already dark in Kumo, the only light source outside the village was the rising moon on the left of the village. Sho and his friends land safely on the ground. Naruto, the one that used this jutsu for many years to get it right, stood up right, while the Shun Nana Akane and Raiden, all began kneeling on the floor and began barfing out what they ate for lunch. Sho smiled, before noticing that Miku was still holding on to him, as if it was for dear life.

"Miku-chan, you can let go now," Sho teased. Miku opened her eyes and continued to hug Sho. '_Yanno, I could get used to this,'_ Sho thought as he sat down, leaning on a nearby tree. He then wrapped his arms around Miku and waited patiently for the other four to stop barfing up lunch.

---10 minutes later---

"O KAMI, THAT WAS *Puke* DISCUSSING!!!!" Akane yelled.

"Sho how the *holds in the barf* do you *barf* do this without barfing?" Raiden asked.

"You just get used to it," Shun said as he got up. Shun was extremely used to the technique, but he traveled much slower than Naruto's Hirashin, but he was used to it. Shun then walked over to Nana, who was almost done barfing, and sat next to her, patting her back hoping that it would help, and it did. She stopped barfing and sat up right and smiled at Shun, who returned the smile.

--5 minutes later---

Raiden and Akane just stopped barfing. They both sat up against a tree nearby and sighed. "Hey how come Saku, errr Miku wasn't barfing?" Akane asked

"Probably because she took the best spot for traveling with the jutsu if you're the passenger," Sho said and paused before continuing. "The closer you are to the user, the less likely you'll throw up after wards."

"That's not fair!"

"O it's totally fair, Akane. Sho is my boyfriend after all!" Miku, now sitting and leaning up against Sho, his legs were open, replied with a smile.

"Ok so we have 45 minutes before the festival actually starts. What do we do?" Raiden asked.

"Well I myself have some business with A that I need to discuss. I'll come back to get you guys once the festival starts," Sho said before looking at Miku. "You fine with that Miku-chan?" Miku nodded and Sho got up and headed off into the dark. The group managed to catch him putting on his trademark hooded cloak before he disappeared.

"Hey where's Sora and Kira?" Akane asked.

"I think they went to go see Onoki. Kira wanted to check up on Onoki and Sora would accompany her. So they left to go and visit him," Shun said.

"Explains why they didn't bother showing up to the bridge."

"That the spot?"

"Yea, Naruto-sensei said that the area reminded him of the good times,"

"What good times?" Miku asked. Curious as to what Naruto said about the 'good times'

"Well, there was always _**YOU**_ there to smack him almost every time you met at the bridge," Shun spat the you with some venom in it. It kinda lowered Miku's spirits, Raidon smirked while Akane was lost, but she didn't care.

"Well, they weren't all that bad, at least he said that by smacking him you acknowledged him," Nana said somewhat sympathetic while at the same time glaring at Shun. Miku got up and said," I'm gonna go for a little walk. I'll be back in like 10 minutes." She started walking away from the group. Akane slowly got up and followed Miku with Nana following. Leaving the two boys alone for the moment.

---In A's Office---

"A-sama, I'm here," someone said from the window of the Raikage's window.

"Ahh Naruto, good to see you my boy. So how are you fairing for the time?" The dark skin toned man sitting on the chair asked. There were 4 other figures in the room, they appeared as silhouettes to Naruto since they were too far into the shadow for him to recognize.

"I'm fairing quite well A-sama, and again I appericate the festival honor. Oh and also I brought a few friends with me, so if you-"

"Not at all Naruto, after all you are the one that helped save the village. A few friends is a small favor for the big one we owe you," A Joked.

"So Kid, I heard from my sources that you hooked up with that pink haired chick you were talking about during the war." Another dark skin toned man stepped into the light. He was none other than the Raikage's brother and jinchuriki of the Eight tailed Ox, Killer Bee.

"When did you learn of this?" Naruto asked.

"Heh, you gotta be more careful about here you land your Hirashin. I was near the area, but I masked my presence," Killer Bee joked with along with his brother.

"That's not important for the moment. Anyway shall we begin the meeting of the five Kages? "

"Tsunade is not here yet," someone with a big gourd on his back said as the light revealed who he was.

"I'm the one that Tsunade sent in her place, Gaara. Baa-chan said I'd better get some experience with the other kages and meetings and such," Naruto said getting of the window and into the office.

"Well Well, our Naruto is growing up," the one with the female figure said.

"Yes, it was only a few years ago when he was begging us to spare the Uchiha's life. Now we ask him for assistance," the shorter figure said.

"Mei-chan and Onoki-sama, I don't fancy well with such comments," Naruto joked. "O by the way, how is Kiri Mei-chan?"

"Well it's getting better. We've rebuilt much of the destroyed and damaged property. We just need to rebuild the population and I believe we're good."

"That's good to hear," Naruto nodded.

"Naruto, Sora and Kira are helping to train the rest of the Iwa army. Many thanks, it seems that even the gennins that made it out alive are now Chuunin and some possibly Jounin."

"In such a short amount of time?"

"They used some form of mental training for an hour, at least that's what Kira told me."

"O the Shadow Dome, it just slows down time for the ones in the dome. Every second in the real world is like an hour in the shadow dome. The only drawback is that it takes extreme amounts of chakara to keep it together."

"I guess that explains why Kira and Sora collapsed after the training."

"They both held it together? I'm impressed. Sora must be a good teacher." Naruto said while rubbing his chin.

"Yes, at this rate we'll be able to take back Iwa in a month."

"Actually Onoki-sama, that's the reason as to why I called the meet," A said. This got everyone's attention.

"Gaara would you like to brief them on the situation at hand?" A asked as Gaara nodded.

"Well you see, our scouts have reported seeing some sound nin and missing nin heading almost due west from Iwa. This prompts me to think that Iwa is planning on attack Kumo again, that or go back for Kiri. I highly doubt that they'd attack Konoha or Suna simply because we can literally reach each other in hours."

"Hmm so how do we approach the situation is the question of the day then?" Mei said.

"It would seem so, I guess we can't really wait a month then," Onoki said.

"Kiri can't send anything, and I'm sure that neither Suna or Kumo or Konoha would like to do anything since neither are prepared for the task at hand." Mei added

"Then I guess we'll have to send in two waves of attack then" Killer Bee said.

"That would be a very good strategy, but time is not on our side," Naruto said.

"No what I mean is, we can send you*points at Naruto* to lead a small strike force against to shake up the Iwa defenses, then after you've pretty much sent them into a panic, forces from each country will pour in and thus, crack the enemy defense. Once we've broken through the defense, everything else should be easy pickings." Killer Bee said, trying to look all cool like.

"Not a bad plan, but how long will it take to get everything ready?" Onoki asked.

"I can get a force of our best ninjas ready within a day, seeing that we're not that far from Otogakure." A said.

"It'll take Suna a week to get ready," Gaara said.

"My men are ready to move out whenever," Onoki said.

"We can't afford to lose any men. Rebuilding our village is top priority for us for the time," Mei said regretfully.

"If you need help Mei, why not ask Naruto for some clones?" Gaara asked

"Wouldn't it be too much chakara comsumption for him?" Mei question.

"Then how's about a True Shadow?" Naruto asked.

"True Shadow?" Everyone question what the young mercenary meant.

"It's a much more advanced form of a Kagebushin. Although they lose the ability to relay information once on is dispelled, they're pretty much me but with a set amount of chakara before it expires," Naruto explained.

"Interesting, so could possibly make a True Shadow and allow me to take it home and help Kiri rebuild?" Mei asked.

"For you Mei-chan, anything," Naruto said trying to impress the older woman.

"Cute, but you're too young Naruto," Mei giggled along with everyone else.

"So then meeting concluded?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, I extend an Invitation for everyone to the festival that will be happening oh shortly," A asked.

"Well, one of the reasons as to why I brought my friends here was to attend, so I'm staying."

"I'll say as well," Gaara replied. "I do not want to go back and fall asleep on my desk tonight." Gaara finished sighing.

"I must kindly decline A, I have my men to return to, so I will see everyone again soon hopefully," Onoki said before vanishing to dust.

"A, me you and bee here gonna hit the bar?"

"If you want to,"

"I'm staying!" Mei said grabbing Killer Bee and running out the door.

"Well I guess me and Gaara will be leaving then," Naruto said.

"Well enjoy yourselves tonight boys, I have a feeling it'll be a long one," A said. And with that, the office was empty.

END OF CH 10.

**-A/N: Hope you liked it. Please R&R! Thanks for everyone that's actually been reviewing and reading this for the whole time! I'm thinking of putting in some fan service within the next few chapters. So if you put something on the review, I might just use it! ok well take care everyone!-**

**-TERMS2K1**


	11. A Night to Remember Part 3

Black Shadow Ch 11. A Night to Remember Part 3

"Sakura!" a redhead yelled as she was searching for their lost friend. It was getting closer to seven, and the two kunochi were franticly searching for their lost comrade. "Sakura! Where are you?" the black haired kunochi yelled as she jumped from tree to tree. The two kunochi then landed on the same tree branch to regroup.

"Hey Akane, why don't you use your famous tracking abilities to find her?" Nana asked

"I would but she's suppressing her chakara," Karin shrugged.

"Well we need to find her quickly. Otherwise we could possibly be spending the night looking for her." Nana sighed. A few more minutes of looking around the forest they came across nothing. They both sighed and thought about where she could possibly be.

"Any luck laides?" a voice came out of the woods to the right of their position. Suddenly a cloaked man with his head and face covered by a mere hood appeared to the two kunochi.

"Shun?" Akane asked.

"Yea, that's me."

"What do you want?" Nana asked putting some sting into her words. She didn't like the way that Shun berated Sakura. Even though what he said was true, he didn't have to be a total jack off and say it with some rather dangerous poison.

"Naruto-sensei returned with Gaara-sama," Shun said.

"Gaara? What's he doing in Kumo?" Akane asked.

"Beats me, probably just another meeting," Shun shrugged.

"Anyway sensei, asked me to find Sakura. I'll leave the comforting to you two. That ok?" Shun asked as he loosened his muscles. Akane and Nana nodded as Shun darted off to the north with the two Kunochi following.

--Moments later--

Shun stopped on a tree branch a few meters away from a waterfall. Nana and Akane appeared on the ground underneath the tree.

"She should be near the waterfall, washing herself off," Shun said as he settled on the branch.

"How are you able to find her and not me?" Akane asked.

"You rely on chakara signatures. Me and Naruto-sensei rely on shadows. Meaning we can fight in genjutsus since shadows never lie," Shun said leaning up against the tree with his back.

"Ok well thanks Shun," Akane said as she and Nana walked towards the waterfall.

Miku-Sakura- was busy bathing in small pond were the waterfall ended. She did feel guilty about treating Naruto better when he was younger but she was young too. Even though she was extremely sorry, she cried. While Naruto was away for the last 5 years, Sakura cried herself to sleep. Even though she knew he would always forgive her she was still thinking about it. She wouldn't let it go and probably never would, not as long as Naruto didn't forgive. She knew she'd have to come clean some time and fess up, but until that moment came, she washed herself off and got right back up.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?" Miku said as she turned to see Akane and Nana stand by the water's edge.

"Hey,"

"What do you two want?"

"Well, it's almost time to go to the festival and we were worried about you," Akane stated.

"Yea, please excuse Shun. Shun views Naruto-sensei in a similar fashion that Lee views Guy. He doesn't like people that were mean and bullied Naruto-sensei when he was younger," Nana stated. Sakura shook her hand and replied, "It's ok, don't worry about it. I forgive him. Anyway I'm done here and I'm sure we still have some time left before the festival actually starts," Sakura said getting out of the water. Surprisingly she didn't take off her clothes. All she took off was her headband and equipment. Sakura wrapped herself in a towel and sat down and leaned against one of the trees nearby. Karin and Nana nodded and sat down across from her. Shun nodded from the tree branch as he knew that the girls would engage in some rather calming conversations that he would rather not be a part of. He then sunk into the shadow of the tree, cracking his fist.

-With Shun and Sasuke a few minutes before-

"So Sasuke, exactly why did you change your mind to come with us to the festival?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about. If Naruto-sama has thought me anything, it's how to spot a snake in tall grass."

"I have no idea of what you're talking about." Sasuke said defiant about his stance.

"But you-"

"Enough Shun," some said as both Shinobi turned their heads to see Naruto and Gaara walking up to them.

"Gaara-sama, it has been awhile hasn't it?" Shun said bowing.

"Enough with the formalities please. It gives me the short urges to kill," Gaara said, semi-joking. Naruto laughed while Sasuke remained indifferent.

"My apologies," Shun said bowing.

"Shun, go check on the girls, we'll be leaving back for Kumo in about ten minutes," Naruto said as Shun nodded and disappeared. Naruto then turned his attention to Sasuke, who was now standing on his feet. His eyes glimmered with the intent to kill.

"So Sasuke,"

"Enough talk, I kill you NOW!" Sasuke said as he dashed forward with Lighting fast speed. Gaara only blinked once and he saw Sasuke, who was ten feet away from Naruto with his hands crossed over his chest; to now arms length away from Naruto with his signature Chidori thrust through Naruto's heart.

"Sasuke…. Why?"

"I… I… Oh no…" Sasuke said as he realized what he had just done. He immediately pulled out his hand and down Naruto went. Sasuke knelt down next to his friend. '_DAMM YOU MADARA!! I WILL KILL YOU FOR PUTTING ME IN THIS STATE!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!'_

---Flashback 5 yrs ago Madara's hideout---

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as the masked man lead Sasuke and Karin through some hallway.

"Well, let's just say that we're gonna get you ready for your fight with Naruto," Madara said as he motioned for Karin to stop. "From this point on, you can't continue girl." Karin looked at Sasuke who looked back at her and kept on walking with Madara. Karin tried to take a step to follow the two uchiha, but a Chidori Senbon needle just missed her face as it flew 5 cm away from her cheeks.

"Don't follow, go back and wait with Juugo and Suigetsu," Sasuke said as he looked at Karin coldly. Karin nodded in defeat and turned around before shedding Karin was thinking since she loved him so much to the point where she didn't care if he loved her back. She just wanted him, and she cried on the way back to her squad mates.

-With Sasuke and Madara-

"So do you think you'll be able to kill the boy no problems?" Madara asked as he opened the door at the end of the long hallway. Sasuke smirked and walked in. He didn't know exactly what Madara was trying to do, but he didn't care. He was going to kill Naruto' it's that simple. As soon as Sasuke walked into the room he noticed that wasn't any lab equipment or any fancy stuff you'd except in a lab or hospital. The room had nothing inside except for the two human bodies that just entered.

"I thought you said you were gonna give me something to get the edge over Naruto," Sasuke said as he turned around to face Madara who locked the door.

"Shut up boy. Anyway, this is going to hurt more than the tsukuyomi. And the reason your in this room is because it's soundproof," Madara said as he within a blink of an eye performed the 80 handseals necessary for the jutsu he was going to use. Sasuke's eyebrow raised and he blinked. As soon as he opened his eyes, Madara's hand reached braced for impact with Madara's head. Instead of creating a bloody mess with an impact that could shatter a boulder, Madara's hand dissolved into Sasuke's forehead. Madara gave a slight smile before giving off some of his chakara Sasuke's brain. This would leave something similar to the Curse Mark Orochimaru used, but the only difference between the two techniques is one can be controlled and made stronger, while the other one becomes a natural instinct.

'_Nō chūnyū jutsu _(Brain Implantation Jutsu)_, success' _Madara thought as he quickly manipulated Sasuke's brainwaves and left his own implant on Sasuke's thought patterns. Sasuke was dazed but screaming in sheer pain. The fact that Madara was pretty much touching Sasuke's brain and burning it with chakara was painful and the scream reached the point where Madara thought his eardrum got blown out. _'Finally done with the implants'_ Madara thought as he quickly pulled out his hand of Sasuke's head. Sasuke stopped screaming, fell to his knees and eventually the floor. He was out cold with his eyes open. Madara left the room and let Karin know that Sasuke was out cold in the room and knocked out, and she immediately ran back to the room in a hurry. _'I didn't hear any sound but I remember feeling two chakara sources clash and one leaving a mark on another one. I hope Sasuke-kun's alright,'_ Karin though as she ran back to Sasuke. Eventually Sasuke got better and went off to fight Naruto, but the implant Madara left in Sasuke failed since the implant didn't fully latch with Sasuke's thought process and body control parts of the brain.

--End of Flashback—

"Sasuke, what have you done!" Gaara said in shock stepping back trying to resist the killing urge.

"I-I…. Kill me,"

"With Pleasure!" Gaara said giving into his killing instincts as sand wrapped around Sasuke's body. The sand was tighting around Sasuke, who could feel the unfamiliar sand that he had fought against all those years ago, in the chuunin exams. That sand was the sand of a merciless killer, this one was of pure intent of revenge of a fallen brother. Sasuke saw his sin, and was more than ready to atone by the same means of distribution, death.

"Goodbye Sasuke."

Sasuke closed his eyes and felt a sharp pain before he went blank. He opened his eyes and saw only complete darkness.

'_So this is hell huh? Seems fit for me'_ Sasuke thought as he got up off the floor. He looked around and didn't see anything, not even a glimmer of light or a fire. _'this is a pretty strange hell. Much different from the books.' _Sasuke thought.

"This ain't hell, Teme!" Sasuke turned around and saw two figures in orange. His eyes widened as he saw Naruto alive and unharmed. There was also someone else there but he didn't pay much attention to her, his eyes focused on his so called "dead" friend.

"This has to be hell! I killed you!"

"You killed a clone that was designed to get you here, Teme!" his voice roared with excitement, the same excitement that could rekindle anything from a cold blooded killer to a unemotional jerk to get stirred up in some way.

"Ok then Naruto you win, so you're not dead but I am. So leave me be dammit! I'm going to atone for the sins I've committed," Sasuke mustered out with a dark tone of aggression, but the orange tracksuited boy was unparsed, infact he was itching with anticipation, for something. That something was something that Sasuke couldn't figure out.

"Sasuke, you're not dead, in fact you're just unconscious in the real world." Sasuke was semi-convinced but still confused. It wouldn't shock him if Naruto and Gaara had come up with such a plan but for what? Naruto held many answers that he needed but he knew Naruto wouldn't give him the answers so easily.

"Real world?"

"This is my new inner world, the Shadow Realm."

"So I'm guessin that chick with the nine-tails is the kyuubi?"

"No, this is the Kyuubi's kid and successor, Kyuubiko," The fox girl stepped forward bowed and said, "Doozo Yoroshiku Onegashimasu,"-Japanese greeting- Sasuke nodded, blinked his eyes, and saw Naruto a lot closer to him than before. He noticed that Naruto was getting closer as his eyes widened.

"SHADOW BIND!" Naruto screamed as black tentacles flashed out of the ground and wrapped around Sasuke. Sasuke had no time to dodge and was wrapped in the tentacles. Tried as he did, he couldn't get out of the bind. _These things are absorbing my chakara._ _'Either that or these things are chakara resistance. How did Naruto get this strong?'_ Sasuke thought as he struggled to break free.

"What the hell is this Naruto? You trying to kill me?"

"Kill you? More like finish the job I started five years ago," Naruto said. Naruto was now with in arms reach of Sasuke. He sat down and performed many hand signs that were different from the ones most ninja use. _'What did he mean by finish the work he started five years ago?'_ Sasuke wondered as his eyes widened. Naruto was done making his hand signs. Standing up, he grabbed his right arm and walked up slowly to Sasuke, who was desperately trying to get out of the bind, but his attempts were in vain.

"Sasuke, this is going to hurt me much more than you. Believe me." Naruto said, positioning his arm to prepare to strike Sasuke's forehead. Then, taking a deep breath Naruto said "DIMMENTIONAL RIFT, MOLECULAR RIP!!!!" as he trust his hand forward. Sasuke could watch hopelessly as the hand approached his forehead. As the middle finger touched Sasuke's forehead, surprisingly, it did not make a bloody mess, but instead, created a small circular gate. Naruto gained access to the molecular level of Sasuke's brain.

"Alright I'm in! Now let's remove that seal shall we?" Naruto said as he found the small seal hidden among the molecules in the brain. Carefully grabbing the seal, Naruto yanked his arm out of Sasuke's head, who was staring wide-eyed the entire time. Naruto pulled out a small tiny black ball about 2 millimeters in diameter. Naruto then crushed the small ball in his hand and it evaporated into dust has Naruto opened his hand.

"Naruto you… you removed the seal that…. that….. that Madara put on me all years ago….. why?" Sasuke asked as he was released from the bind. The whole experience was virtually painless. Sure Sasuke felt a little trickle in his head, but that was it, nothing more.

"Like I said, I didn't finish my work back then, why else would I leave the village and you for 5 years?" Naruto said as he lost some feeling in his legs and fell to his knees. Kyuubiko walked up to Naruto and helped him up. Sasuke walked over there and helped his buddy up as well.

"Why would you go so far for one traitor that tried to kill you?" Sasuke asked in such amazement of his friend.

"Because the teme that tried to kill me and betrayed me, was the first one to acknowledg me. And just because of that, we are brothers. And brothers, never abandon each other," Naruto said weakly, causing Sasuke to smile.

"Sure, I'll buy that for now, but anyway can you get us out of here? I'd like to see my girlfriend and tell her I'm free now," Sasuke said smiling.

"Alright, Kyuubiko, lend me some charaka until my reserves fill up ok?"

"Ok Naruto-kun, I'll loan you what I have now, and will stay in your sub consciousness until the reserves are full. Take care Naruto-kun," Kyuubiko said as she slowly faded away.

"Ok let's get out of here shall we?" Naruto asked as Sasuke nodded. And with that they vanished.

-----in the real world-----

Sasuke and Naruto appeared next to the pile of sand Gaara used for his sand coffin, which Sasuke barely escaped, Naruto's arm over Sasuke's neck(you know, marine style).

"Feels good to take another look at the world from a new prespective," Sasuke fessed up.

"Well you get used to it," Naruto joked sarcastically, cause both ninja to laugh a bit.

"So it seems that you're plan worked," someone said from the shadow of the trees in front of the two.

"Sure did, thanks Gaara," Naruto said as Gaara revealed himself.

"So the whole killing jig was you're plan too?" Sasuke asked unimpressed. Naruto nodded; Sasuke sighed.

"Well I guess it can't be helped," Sasuke sighed. Suddenly there was some ruffling in the bushes. The kazekage and the two Konoha shinobi immediately took to the defensive. Suddenly out bursted a bruised and beaten Karin. The weak look genjutsu faded and her long red bangs came back, along with the glasses.

"Sasuke-kun……………" She said as fell from her standing position face first in front of her boyfriend, clinging to life.

-End Chapter 11

**-A/N sorry for the month or so delay, I'm takin SAT prep courses again and school's picking up again. That and a new MMO game called S4 League and YGO stuff is eating at the time I have to write the stories. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will read the next one, when I decide to put it up.- **

-TSX


	12. A night to Remember Part 4

Black Shadow 12: A Night to Remember part 4: The curtain sets, and falls.

"KARIN!" Sasuke screamed as he stopped supporting Naruto, who manage to stand up right for a few moments for Gaara to help him out, and rushed to his beaten and bruised girlfriend. Sasuke knelt next to Karin, held her in his arms and hugged her close. Naruto, with Gaara's help, limped closer to the two lovebirds. Sasuke was crying, Karin unconscious and Naruto and Gaara trying to figure out what happened to Karin.

"Hey Sasuke, Karin's coming to. Give her some space to breath already," Naruto said tapping Sasuke's back with his foot. Sasuke nodded gave her some space. A few moments later, Karin opened her eyes.

"Ugh… were am I?" Karin asked in a very weak and groggy voice. Her eyes opened slowly, and closed slowly as if she was waking up and wanted to stay in bed.

"Karin!" Sasuke shouted in joy as he gave a very passionate kiss dead smack on Karin's lips, waking her up almost instantly and she kissed back immediately. Gaara and Naruto looked at each other and shrugged.

"So how often did this happen?" Gaara asked

"Heh, beats me. And I'd rather not know," Naruto said as he got off Gaara's shoulder and sat next to the two love birds. As Naruto sat, he said, "OK I think that's more than Gaara and I would like to see, especially from you two." Sasuke and Karin broke their kiss and blushed and turned shyly away from each other. Naruto sighed while Gaara gave a little 'heh'.

"Alright, so, Karin were's Sakura Nana and Shun?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we were ambushed by some Rouge Ninjas, claiming to be hunting down the Great Kuroikage," Karin said as she sat up against a tree.

"O really now? So where's Shun?"

"I believe he's still taking on the bandits with Nana and Sakura." At this everyone noticed Naruto tense up.

"Did Shun tell Sakura to escape with you?"

"He did, but she refused, and said she wouldn't back down from anything, not even the fear of death," Karin said nervously, since she Sasuke and even Gaara get the creeps and watched the calm in the air around Naruto evaporate into something much more sinister and evil.

"Bee, Mei, A, I know you three are there," Naruto said, as the three shinobi appeared about 5 feet away from a pissed off Naruto.

"Well then kid, what are you gonna do, yo?" Bee asked.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to protect those precious to me," Naruto said, vanishing into the night.

"There he goes again," Mei sighed, Bee jotted something down on his little note pad, while A, looked at Gaara Sasuke and Karin.

"So I'm assuming that Madara's seal on the Uchiha has been broken since I can see some tear stains on his face," A asked aloud, startling Sasuke and earned a small laugh from Mei.

"No A, I don't think that's the case. I think the red head was beaten up pretty badly, and Sasuke probably cried over her," Mei said cheerfully, causing the two lovebirds to flush red and A to laugh a bit.

"Anyway, shouldn't we go help Naruto?" Karin said trying to steer the conversation away from hers and Sasuke's love life.

"Help Naruto? Especially when he's pissed off? I'll pass," Gaara said.

"Why?"

"It's just not a good idea, however, I haven't seen him in action for quite the while. So I'm just gonna watch what those bandits are getting," Gaara said as he walked off.

"Good idea Gaara, B, let's go," A said following Gaara who was followed by B, leaving Mei Karin and Sasuke alone.

"Well, I'm gonna go follow them, I suggest you two follow as well and see the famed Kuroikage in action," Mei said as she got up, walked over to and gave Karin a first aid kit and said, "Do yourself a favor and use it, a lovely lady shouldn't have to tarnish herself in dirt," before vanishing into the woods. Karin just looked star struck while Sasuke turned light red a bit.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?"

"Well, umm…"

"Ok forget I said anything," Karin joked as she tackled Sasuke and kissed him again. And they laid there for a bit.

----To Sakura Nana Karin Shun. During the extraction----

"Well, I feel much better now, thanks Karin, Nana," Sakura said as she got up.

"No problem Sakura, what are friends for?" Nana said.

"Well let's start heading-" was all Sakura could say before she was tackled by something. That something also brought Karin and Nana along with the ride. They were flying through the air, but it felt as if they were just gliding over the ground, at least until they landed about a meter away. Nana looked at what hit them and apparently it was Shun.

"SHUN WHAT THE-"

"Shh!" Shun said covering Nana's mouth. "We need to get out of here, and regroup with Naruto-sensei and Gaara-sama."

"What? Why?"

"Apparently, some of Madara's drunk men came looking for a challenge for the kuroikage. Their chakara signatures are extremely high, so I'd assume they're fruits of Madara's experimentations. This is going to get dangerous if we stay any longer, we need to get out now!" Shun said quietly.

"Awwww, why the rush?" a voice said about a few feet away. The 4 shinobi stood up and turned to face their opponent, still hidden in the shadows.

"So the students are trying to get away when the fun's about to begin," someone else said.

"Who are you?" Nana demanded.

"Well well well, quite the feisty one, en Zhao?"

"Indeed, Jun," the one called Zhao replied.

"Whatever you two, we have our orders," a third voice said. It was at that moment, that Shun knew that they were surrounded by not only 3, but 30 enemy ninja. The ones speaking were apparently the superiors. '_Damm the situation is getting bad'_ Shun though as he formulated a plan, taking into the account of his Sakura's and Nana's skills only. He presumed Karin to be the scout type, not much of a combat unit but a runner, which would be good in situations like this, especially when a strong force is nearby.

"Well then, tag em and bag em boys!" the unknown voice called out as 29 ninja pounced on the 4 Konoha Shinobi.

"Suiton: Bāsutobaburu!" Karin said as she slammed her foot on the ground, causing a big wave of water to explode in the form of a dome outward.. The dome of water kept on expanding outward, sucking in anything that's it path. The unique effect of the jutsu was that if you were hit, you would be stuck to the water. Shun noticed this effect and thought _'Huh, so Karin can fight, this should make the odds a bit better,'_ Shun though as he formed some hand signs. He then lifted his arm high into the air as he unleashed his jutsu.

"Raidon: Raitoningukurasshu!- Lightning crash-" as a powerful blue jolt of lightning struck the water dome and discharged when it touched Shun. The combo technique killed most of the ninja that were stuck to the water, except Jun and Zhao that managed to escape by melting the water around them.

"Whew, that was close!" Jun said looking up to his green haired buddy.

"No kidding," Zhao said, looking down to his black haired buddy.

"ENOUGH WITH THE JOKES YOU TWO!" the three voice roared. "Madara-sama will be pissed off at the three of us if those 27 that died will go to waste."

"Neh, Cai, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Zhao asked as a young beautiful woman came out the bushes. With silky dark brown hair, a light blue blouse along with some black trousers, no wonder Zhao and Jun just stared at her. She was just stunning.

"Who are you and why are you chasing us?" Shun demanded with a calm fury, something that Nana knew he was getting serious.

"My name is Cai. Madara-sama has ordered me to defeat the Kuroikage, or at least come back to him with information with reguards to his identity and such.

'_So Madara doesn't know that Naruto is the Kuroikage, the villages must have done good in keeping it a secret,'_ Sakura thought as she watched Shun tense up. Shun closed his eyes, he felt that something was not right. No, he knew something was wrong, but when the realization came, it was too late.

"SAKURA KARIN NANA, JUMP!" Shun said in hopes of getting the command to them in time, but it was in vain. As he finished his sentence, weeds of earth rose up and entangled the three Kunochi.

"SHUN!" Nana screamed as the weeds entangling the three kunochi started to swing them around.

"Are you taunting me?" Shun demanded with his silent anger building up.

"I don't know, am I?" Cai answered with a sense of humor Shun did not like.

"Then I'm through playing," Shun said pulling out his sword.

"Oh, so the student has come to play. Boys, take care of the women for me," Cai commanded as Zhao and Jun disappeared to dispatch of the kunochi.

"You are playing with me," Shun said as he exposed about 1/64th of his blade before sheathing it again. And within that instant, the weeds that captured the kunochi were nothing but sliced vegetables.

"Domo, Shun," Sakura said as the Kunochi rushed to Shun's side.

"I guess I must be playing with you then. But I will defeat you, however. That fact is definite," Cai said.

"Hmm, I'd like to see that," Shun said crackin his knuckles. "Nana, take Sakura and Karin back to Naruto-sensei. I'd like to have my first good fight in awhile, alone."

"But Shun, we can-"

"Sakura, just follow, Shun's orders. He has his reasons, and I'd rather not find out." Nana said with such seriousness, Sakura and Karin got the jitters.

"Ok we'll go get some help then," Karin said as she took off with Sakura and Nana following behind.

"Boys, make sure they don't make it Naruto," Cai said. And with that the two men disappeared.

"You sure you'll defeat me?"

"I'm certain of it, I didn't come all this way for nothing. It's time to prove myself to Madara-sama!"

-----With Sakura Karin and Nana-----

"Hey Nana,"

"What is it Karin?"

"Why couldn't we just stay behind and help Shun with his battle?" And with that Nana stopped moving and sighed. Sakura and Karin stopped as well and waited for her response.

"Well, Shun was alone for a majority of his life. He doesn't like it when other people are around him to watch him, unless you're someone that he holds in high regards."

"Then why did he fight Neji at the training grounds?"

"Because me Sora and Naruto-sensei were there. So he didn't care as along as me and sensei are with him. I don't know why but that's my reasoning for it," Nana finished.

"That's some story there, cutie," someone said. The three kunochi turned around to see Zhao and Jun on the branch opposite their own.

"Damm they're fast,"

"Fast? You haven't even seen fast yet girl," Zhao said as he and Jun disappeared and reappeared. Only this time, Karin and Sakura were locked boulder crushing bearhugs. _'damm this is bad,' _Nana thought as she quickly kicked Jun, who had Karin in a bearhug, in the noggin, which forced him to release Karin and clocked him back 10 feet, into a tree.

"Damm girl you're good," Zhao said as he was struggling to keep the crushing pressure on Sakura who was starting to break his grip.

"You know, I'm not a big fan of creeps touching me," Sakura said as she mustered chakara to her teeth. She then administered a painful super-human bite to Zhao's left arm. This which forced Zhao to let go of Sakura and retreat gripping his arm and squealing in pain. Meanwhile Sakura regrouped with Nana, who was supporting Karin. Karin's had a few broken ribs, but most of them were bruised, both Sakura and Nana knew that she couldn't fight or risk death.

"Sakura, take her back to Naruto and Gaara, I'll hold them off," Nana said.

"It's ok Nana, I'll live through," Karin protested.

"Not with your condition. Just get back to base camp ASAP," Nana said again.

"But-"

"Karin, let's go," Sakura said as she switched places with Nana and got down on the ground. Meanwhile Jun and Zhao regrouped on the ground, a few meters away from Nana.

"Damm she's got some sting," Zhao said, as he administered some sort of substance to his arm.

"Well that girl's got some sheer strength. Yanno I could get used to having cute girls pretend to defeat us, and then we beat them at the last second," Jun said.

"Yea I know, knock em out, capture them and use em as training dolls when we've sucked them out," Zhao said jokingly. They laughed before Jun blocked a kick aimed for his head.

"Like I said, we pretend to lose and kick there asses after," Jun said as he delivered a swift punch to Nana's stomach, sendhing her back into another tree. _'damm, they're stronger than I first conceived,' _Nana thought as she got back up on her feet. She scanned the area and noticed Zhao and Jun were not there. Cautiously walking forward, Nana moved about three feet before dodging a punching coming out of the blue. She then jumped back and ducked under Zhao trying to tackle her into a tree. Zhao lost his balance, thus allowing Nana to use Zhao as a 220 pound projectile with a quick kick to the noggin area. So she did kick Zhao in the noggin area and sent him start at Jun, who didn't notice the big projectile until a few seconds late. They collided, but quickly recovered.

"You're good, seeing that you're one of Kuroi's students," Zhao complemented while cracking his head back into place.

"Well thank you. So what's this about you guys pretending to lose to me and then end up kicking my ass?" Nana taunted.

"Oh, don't worry, that'll only happen when we feel like we wanna kick your ass, missy," Jun taunted back. Now for some reason, Nana started to get a bit intimidated, but it was only for a mere moment. Her determination rose as she began to feel empowered by some unknown force.

"However, that time is now," Jun said as the Zhao and he disappeared and reappeared behind Nana with exactly one millisecond between the sights. Nana turned around to see two pairs of hands coming down on her. The next moment there was a loud ruffle in the forest as the crows in the nearby area, fled the area.

---With Sakura and Karin---

"Hey Karin did you hear that big explosion?"

"So you heard it too,"

"Yea, I'm starting to get a bit worried now, what if-"

"If that's your case, then stop and let me walk there alone. I'm sure that-"

"You should know I can't do that!" Sakura protested. She didn't want to leave her friend here alone and in danger, but she couldn't leave her other friend alone and suffering.

"What would Naruto do?"Karin asked.

"What? How am I supposed to know that answer?" Sakura said sarcastically.

"No seriously, what would he do?"

"Well…."

"He would put me down run back to help his friend struggling in battle, if what you've told me about the past Naruto is true," Karin said smiling.

"I guess you're right," Sakura smiled back. "Ok if you want it that way, then let me heal you," Sakura said attempting to put her already green glowing hands over Karin's rib cage area. But Karin pushed them away, saying "Look, Sakura, just go and help Nana, I'll be fine. You're not the only medic we have here anymore," Karin said. Sakura sighed and nodded. She knew that Naruto would help Karin first then come to help Nana and herself if necessary.

"Alright then, be safe for me Karin," Sakura said giving her a hug before taking off to go back and help Nana. Karin smiled, but she knew that she was now in a race to get to Naruto or else her ribs would puncture her lungs and she would die from to punctures to the lungs.

---With Nana---

'_That was fucking close! Nearly got smashed back there,' _Nana thought as she retreated from Zhao and Jun, trying to regroup behind a some bushes.

"PEEKABOO!" Zhao said appearing behind Nana and punching her square in the face as she turned around. Nana was sent flying towards Jun who punched her up into the air. A defenseless Nana, was then barraged by multiple strikes to every area of her body by Zhao and Jun before getting slammed into the ground. Zhao and Jun high fived each other and walked over to were Nana was. She had multiple cuts and blood bleeding out everywhere while coughing up blood. She had no feeling in any limb except her head, but she couldn't see anything since her vision was very much blurred. _'Damm, I guess I screwed up big time. I'm sorry Shun, I am oh so sorry,' _Nana though as she admitted defeat and closed her eyes.

"Hey Zhao I don't think she's dead yet, wanna play some more?" Jun asked as she picked Nana up by her tattered blue combat kimono. Just then kunai knives came out of nowhere and struck Jun in the arm holding Nana, forcing him to let go of her. This tiny distraction allowed for a pink haired Kunochi to slide under Jun and catch Nana as she was falling. Nana at this point opened her eyes with her vision returning to her, and saw her pink haired friend at her side.

"Arigatou, Sakura-san," Nana muttered weakly enough to make it barely audible, but Sakura heard it.

"Save your strength, I'll get you back to Naruto and have him heal you, but for now, rest easy," Sakura said as she ran away from two seriously pissed off motherfuckers.

-End Chapter 12


	13. A Night to Remember Part 5

Black Shadow 13: A Night to Remember Part 5, Releasing tensions.

Kumogakure, the ninja village that is in the process of repairing its former image and restoring its former glory back to the days before the war with Otogakure. These repairs came big but few, but ended they all ended with great initial success.

-Near the Sound-Cloud border-

"Interesting report, wouldn't you say so?"

"Those matters are not up to me sir, just what are the orders from you, Kobushi-sama?"

"No need for the formalities on the battle field private. I thought I taught you better,"

"Well it's not my dam fault I was born into nobility sir,"

"That's more like it private. Now then," the man said standing from his chair. He then exited his tent and proclaimed "Are you all ready to raise hell?" to his two thousand strong ninja army, which shouted back in words that couldn't be understood but gave the idea that they were pumped and ready for action. Grabbing his gauntlets, battle armor and some sake Kobushi vanished along with his army.

-Somewhere around Kumogakure-

The beautiful moonlight had found company with many of the villagers in Kumogakure. Many of whom were head back home to their homes since the Raikage had officially ended the night's events. However, where one party ended, an after party is more than likely to follow. The sound of metal clashing and the swift movements that caused the wind to ripple meant that some party was happening. Obviously this party was too far to be heard by the villagers of Kumogakure and much too dangerous for them to stay around.

"You're pretty good," Shun said landing on a tree with his kunai in hand.

"Right back at you," Cai responded before throwing three kunai knives at Shun. Shun reached for his sheathed katana hanging around his waist and exposed about 1/60th of the blade as the kunai were easily sliced into small bits.

'_That's some swordsmanship' _Cai thought as she mentally took notes on her opponent, _ 'A cape that drapes over his entire body, basic ninja tools and a katana. This is most definitely an interesting foe.'_ Cai nodded as she popped a smoked and vanished after the clearing. In response to her smokescreen, Shun just sat on his branch in what is supposed to make his opponent feel like he's mediating, but in reality, he's making contact with Kyuubiko. _"Shun-kun, Naruto-kun told me to tell you to help Sakura and Nana as soon as possible. They appear to be running from your opponent's friends." Kyuubiko said. _

"_Do you think you could tell me the situation Kyuubiko-san,?"_

"_It's looking alright for the moment. However, it's starting to worsen. Sakura's and Nana's chakara is beginning to deplete rapidly with the fighting_," Kyuubiko said._ "I suggest you hurry, I'm not exactly sure of what will happen in the coming moments." _

"_Why is Naruto-sama not able to help?" _

"_He is busy with a force approaching from Otogakure, apparently some of Madara's elite forces went rouge and decided to attack Kumo after the festival."_

"_Soodesuka?"-_I see- _"What of Sasuke and Karin?" _

"_I'm not sure about their situation at the moment since no one is with them." _

"_Ok I'll finish things up on this end and go help Sakura and Nana as soon as I can," Shun said as Kyuubiko left his mind. _Shun opened his eyes and scanned the surrounding area before standing up.

'_Alright I have him!' _Cai exclaimed as she pulled a trigger as the branch where Shun was standing blew up, causing Shun to jump up to avoid the explosion. Shun then turned around and saw Cai coming at him fists blazing.

"KOBUSHI STYLE HEAT WAVE!" Cai shouted as her fists and feet turned to flames.

(Note: Kobushi is a form of Taijutsu that was created a long time ago but was lost in history. Not much is known about this style except on the focus on getting your opponent into the air and launching a barrage of fierce swift attacks that them eventually breaking their guard and landing direct blows on them. Some legends spoke of a Kobushi Master that was able to keep his aerial barrage up for a little more than day resulting in numbers over the millions.)

'_So that's her game, no wonder Nana would have a hard time against her lackeys. Damm Kobushi style users'_ Shun thought as he fully drew his katana and made one strike as Cai went past him.

"You fought well," Cai said, "However you can't compete with me and my skills."

"You completely sure about that?" Shun asked as he slowly started to sheathed his katana.

"Tch, Definitely," Cai said as she punched her fists together. _'Ouch, the pain from a simple action like this is unbelievably high. It never hurt this much before,'_ Cai thought to herself before she noticed the small and tiny gashes on her arms. "Impossible, you're…" it was at that moment, Shun finished sheathing his katana and with that Cai was getting attacked by nothing. Nothing was attacking her, yet she was feeling slashes and cuts all over her body. At that point, 2 deep gashes appeared on Cai's back, cutting through her armor and cleaving deep into the skin ,nothing fatal, but if left unaided, definitely fatal. _'Dammit, I lost,'_ Cai though to herself as she plummeted to the ground below. Shun sighed and immediately dashed in the direction where Sakura and Nana where, not even bothering to confirm his kill.

-Sakura and Nana at the beginning of Shun's fight-

"Ok I think I should be able to patch you up a bit," Sakura said as she sat Nana on a tree. Nana, badly bruised, was breathing heavily and had a few deep cuts all over her body. Sakura then took out her first aid kit and began bandaging up some of Nana's injuries. Every time a bandage had been applied Nana was in some deep pain in that certain area, but she held in the pain knowing that their pursers could easily find them if such noise was made. After about ten minutes of some basic first aid and emergency treatment, Nana was in a stable condition but nowhere near ready for a full fledged fight, especially with their pursers. Just then Nana sensed two bodies with massive chakara nearby.

"Sakura, we have to move, I think they're here already," Nana whispered as she struggled a bit trying to stand up. Sakura nodded as she helped Nana up to her feet. Nana began to walk, but after a few steps began to lose her balance and probably would have fallen if Sakura didn't catch in time.

"Maybe you should sling your arm over my should and I'll help you walk," Sakura whispered as Nana nodded and proceeded to do so.

"Or maybe you two can be good little girls and stop running," a voice said in behind them. Sakura and Nana turned around to see Zhao and Jun behind them.

"It's time we take you back as training dummies like the thousands of other ninjas we have as dummies," Jun said.

"You think we'll just let you take us?" Nana said removing her arm from Sakura's shoulder.

"Tough talk from a weak dog," Zhao said.

"Zhao I think that cat is the more appropriate term in this situation," Jun said sarcastically as they both laughed at that remark. Sakura clenched her first but she noticed that Nana was on the verge of blowing her top.

"You boy should know the saying that even cats can keep their claws in their paws," Nana said which made Sakura worried and Jun and Zhao stop laughing. Nana then continued, "A cat will definitely show it's claws when it's ready to pounce, and guess who my prey is." Nana then linked her hands together. Just a few mere moments after, she was enveloped in a small puff of smoke. Once the smoke cleared, her appearance stayed the same, except she was hold a katana had 6 sheathed katana on her body. Two of them around her waist on opposite sides, two crossing in the back to form an X. The last two swords where on top of the 2 sheathed swords that formed the X and aligned with her spine, one traveling up and one traveling down the spine

"Nana ShinoKen!" Nana said as she appeared.

'_Shiken… death blades.'_ Sakura thought to herself as she stood amazed at Nana's new found power. Her wounds were healed and she didn't look to have any major problems with walking or anything. _'Amazing…'_

"Pfft so what you got 7 metal thingies. You can't even cut through us with such-" Zhao said as he was interrupted by a quick dash slash to his mid section.

"ARGH!" Zhao screamed in pain as he grabbed his mid section and fell to his knees.

"You Bitch!" Jun roared as he lunge at Nana in an uncontrolled fury of attacks. Nana gave a small smirk before drawing one of the swords around her waist and began to block, parry or dodge Jun's strikes.

"YOU! YOU! YOU!" Jun kept on yelling as he constantly threw punch and kick after punch and kick. Sakura noted the situation as amazing, but still something bothered her. _'I doubt that the technique Nana implemented healed all of Nana's Injuries.' _Sakura then noticed a small scrape on one of Nana's legs. _'Uh-oh that's not good,'_ Sakura figured. Just then Jun had jumped in the air, flipped and brought his leg down towards Nana, who blocked the move. However the scrape on her leg got bigger and forced Nana down on a knee.

'_Shit, my chakara's giving out already,'_ Nana thought as she could feel the pain in her leg intensify. Jun then flipped off his position on Nana's swords, and at this point Zhao had was able to patch up his gash on with a quick medical jutsu and makeshift bandages.

"ZHAO ARE YOU OKAY?" Jun asked his injuried buddy.

"Yeah I'm fine," Zhao answered. "And screw the dummy idea let's just kill them here and now!" Zhao said as he began to formulate seals.

'_This is not good,'_ Nana and Sakura thought simultaneously.

"KATON: KOBUSHI BAKUHATSU" (Fist Explosion) Zhao roared as he slammed his fist into the earth causing a big explosion to erupt from the ground. The dome of fire kept expanding towards Nana and Sakura as they were escaping through the trees. They kept on moving from tree to tree as the wall of fire drew closer and got much faster. Sakura managed to sneak a peek of what was happening behind her and saw Nana favoring her scratched leg.

'_This is not looking well,'_ Sakura thought as she slowed down a bit to match Nana's pace. Nana was having some trouble moving her leg but it wasn't as bad as Sakura could see. Sakura then started to slow down a bit as Nana maintained her speed. She noticed Sakura slowing down and turned around to look what was going on. Sakura landed on the ground, turned around and punched the ground causing a tall wall of earth to rise. The wall just reached its peak height as the wall of fire made contact. Sakura smiled and sped up to catch up to Nana. A few seconds later, the wall of fire broke through the earth wall, but a few seconds after that disappeared. Nana stopped and turned around just as Sakura caught up.

"That technique is unreal," Nana said with some small pants of exhaustion following.

"Yea, I've never seen anything like it," Sakura said after a big breath. "You think we lost those two?" Sakura said turning to Nana who looked in a much worse condition than before. There was some blood coming from some of the cuts in her arms, most of the new injuries were small scratches or cuts but they started to get redder.

"Nana, are you ok?" Sakura asked a tired and exhausted Nana.

"Yea I should be fine, just as long as those two don't show up, I wouldn't be able to take them in this condition," Nana sighed as she sat down.

"Well then speak of the devil, eh Jun?" Zhao said as he rose from the ground along with Jun. Nana and Sakura just stared on in disbelief to the point where they were both just speechless, nothing was coming out of either's mouth.

"N-n-n-no…. way…." Sakura managed to utter before Jun dashed up to her and punched her into a tree, leaving her semi conscious. _'What was that?' _Sakura thought as she fought to stay conscious.

"Sakura!" Nana shouted as she rose to face her attackers. Zhao began to rush Nana head on while Jun snuck behind her. At this time, Nana had thrown the two swords she was holding into the air while she drew two from her back. She quickly connected those two swords by the hilt and jumped into the air, nearly forcing a collision between Jun and Zhao had Zhao not flipped over Jun. Nana then connected the two swords she had thrown into the air and gripped both of them tightly and threw them towards Zhao and Jun. They both dodged the blades as the made impact with the ground. The blades were about ten feet away from each other as Nana landed in the middle.

"ShinoKen Shomei!"-Lighting-Nana shouted as Lighting struck the two swords and the discharge followed Jun and Zhao. Zhao jumped over the lighting trail, only to get struck by it the minute he passed over the trail. Jun tried dodging the trail but the trail eventually caught up and he was struck by the Shomei as well. The injuries to the two of them weren't severe and they both stood up within a few seconds of getting hit.

"What kind of lighting move is this?" Jun said as he brushed the dust off himself.

'_Hardly even the point of the move,' _Nana thought as she grabbed the two double sided swords and connected them to form a four katana shuriken like object.

"Shinoken: SHI(no)KAZE" –death wind- Nana roared as she hurled the shuriken towards Jun, who avoided it by rolling under the blades. But the shuriken turned around and went after Zhao who just barely managed to avoid a collision.

"That was close" Zhao claimed in victory.

"Yea well I'm CLOSER!" Nana said as she appeared next to Zhao and stabbed his midsection. The blades made contact but they didn't pierce his body.

'_Dammit, I'm out of chakara,'_ Nana admitted to herself as she collapsed to the floor. Jun who wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings didn't notice the flying blades coming at him. Just as he did however, the blades fell apart, a foot away from his face.

"That was close," Jun said half scared to death. He started walking towards Zhao who was lightly kick Nana's body. The kicks weren't even real kicks, they were just there to add insult to injury.

"Hey Zhao, that gives a new meaning to the term insult to injury don't you think?" Jun joked.

"I know I hear ya," Zhao teased as they continued to taunt the helpless Nana. Sakura at the moment had mustered enough strength to move, but only really slowly though. _'Dammit, this is not looking good,'_ Sakura thought as she slowly moved to were Nana was. Suddenly, her strength left her and fell on her knees started coughing up blood.

"Hey Jun what say you we finish this bitch off?" Zhao asked as he turned Nana over so that she was looking towards the sky. Nana was just barely able to see anything. Her vision was incredibly blurry, her eyes being just barely opened, her body completely numb and her hearing is close to none. Nana then gave a small little smile and thought, _'Damm, I guess I'm done, I'm sorry Shun-kun, I love you,' _before she closed her eyes and accepted fate.

"Ok, sure," Jun replied as the two raised their fists. Sakura who was still conscious heard that small conversation. She looked up in horror as her mind raced.

'_FUCK!'_ was screaming though Sakura's mind. She could do nothing but watch as her friend died. She closed her eyes and screamed "YAMERO!"

Just at the moment, she heard the sound of a sword cutting through flesh. She opened her eyes and saw the two attackers chopped into pieces a few feet away. Sakura then looked up and saw a cloaked figure standing above Nana. The figure bent down and picked her up bridal style. Nana soon felt some feeling coming back into her body. She could start to hear things again, and her vision slowly came back to her. She looked around a bit confused but saw a robbed man holding her in his arms, bridal style.

"Shun?"

"Yea, it's me,"

"What took you so long you jerk," Nana said quietly as she burrowed her head into his torso.

"Gomenasai Nana-chan. I was finishing up loose ends on my end," Shun replied back to her.

"It's okay, I forgive you," Nana said as she fell asleep in the comfort of Shun's arms. Shun smiled at Nana for bit and then he started walking towards Sakura, who just stood there dumbfounded.

"Shun?"

"That's the name," Shun answered in a playful manner. "Can you stand?"

"I don't think I can," Sakura said struggling to get up.

"Woah, yea don't bother trying to stand up. Here get on my clone's back and we'll take you back to Konoha," Shun said as he created a clone.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked getting on to the clone's bacl.

"Let's just say that the Kuroikage got called in for a job," Shun responded in a nonchalant tone.

"A….. Job?"

"Don't worry about it, he'll be following us in a bit," Shun said before he and his clone vanished.

-Near the border of Kumogakure and Otogakure-

"Kobushi-sama!"

"What is it private?"

"Lt Cai Zong and her two lackeys were killed in action!" the scout replied blowing his head.

"Is that so? Then I guess we've no choice but to march forward without them," Kobushi sighed as his army continued to move through the woods, when suddenly…

-Insert explosion sound here-

"KOBUSHI-SAMA! THE KUROIKAGE IS HERE!"

"Ahhh perfect timing," Kobushi said calmly as he cracked his knuckles. "Time to test my skills, order the men to give him no quarter, and fight till the fight is gone," Kobushi said as he went into his tent.

"But sir, what of yo-"

"That's an order private, now do your job," Kobushi glared at the soldier reporting who scampered away, wetting himself.

Kobushi then took out a small chest in his tent, in the chest was something he believed could help him best the Kuroikage.

"Time to test this theory that those assholes sent me here to," Kobushi said as he grabbed the chest and headed out.

End

A/N: Ok sorry for the long wait for chapter 13…. It may not be my best work but hey at least I got it out there. Lol. Anyway, this story may or may not go on hiatus because I've been thinking about a new story lately I wanna put it down. And seeing that I only have a few hours to write now, it'll take up most of my time for writing stuff. So yea… well anyway thanks for reading and I hope you guys liked it. thanks!Btw u just noticed that this was in my document manager for about a month... lol so i guess i might as well put it up lol...

-TSX


	14. The Empty Shadow

Black Shadow 14: The Empty Shadow

It was about two in the morning when Shun Nana and Sakura reached Konoha. The village was empty since all of the villagers were asleep.

"Should we report to Tsunade?" Shun asked Sakura.

"Yea probably, I think she would be pretty worried if we got back pretty late."

"Ok then, I'll take Nana back to our apartment, you and my clone to tell Tsunade what happened," Shun said as Sakura nodded. And with that they split.

-At the Hokage's Office-

Tsunade was sleeping head down on her desk after about seven hours of nonstop paper work without rest or sake. She came to when she thought she heard a faint tap on the window. Not even a quarter of the way awake Tsunade looked around before going back to her desk.

"Tsunade-sama," With that Tsunade shot up and grabbed her pen and threw it to the place where she heard the voice.

"Woah…. It's just Sakura and Shun here," Shun said holding the pen Tsunade threw at him. Shun got off the window and stood in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Oh it's you two. Where's Nana and Naruto?" Tsunade asked as she sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Nana's at home resting and Naruto is out on a mission," Sakura reported as she got off Shun's back and stood next to Shun.

"Oh? The Kuroikage got called into action?" Tsunade asked a bit intrigued by Sakura's statement.

"Yea, I don't know the exact specs but Naruto-sama told me he'd be out on a mission, but I have a feeling it's related to Madara in some way," Shun replied.

"I see, so how long will it take for him to get back? I have something for him that I'd like him to take care for me," Tsunade asked.

"There's no telling how long it could take him. Last time took him a month to finish, time before that he was back at the end of day. It's too random to tell when Naruto-sama's coming in," Shun replied calmly.

"I see, well then I suppose I can wait. Anyway welcome back, and you're dismissed," Tsunade commanded as Shun disappeared while Sakura stayed behind.

"If you're worried about Karin and Sasuke, Sakura, they're at the hospital to get a check up on Karin's injuries. Karin's probably in her hospital bed with Sasuke at her side." Tsunade said. Sakura nodded and disappeared, cueing Tsunade to go back to sleep on her desk.

-The Next Morning-

"Ahhhh! Good morning world!" Sakura yawned as she got up from bed. She got out of bed and put on her civilian clothes and reached for her newly completed black forehead protector, which was in the mail she forgot to check yesterday. She had a stylist work on it during her free time since it wasn't too important. Her old red forehead protector was working well, it's just it was getting worn out pretty fast, so she had think about a replacement. Sakura headed for the bathroom finished getting ready for the day and finally looked into the mirror and put on her new black forehead protector where the red one normally was. Sakura looked at it for a while and didn't like the look so she took it off and warped it around her waist. She smiled and walked out of her apartment ready to start her shifts at the hospital.

-Meanwhile else were-

"Has the package arrived?"

"No, the package is not here yet."

"When will it becoming?"

"I don't-" a neck snaps. And the man who was talking to him died by a kunai to the throat. The assassin moved on top of the security wall. The assassin took a few good looks at the place and noticed that there was many guards positioned around the perimeter. With that the assassin left the area.

-Konoha-

It had been roughly a week since anyone that went to Kumogakure had seen Naruto. Sakura had grown increasingly uneasy without Naruto around. Although she'd been living fine for the last five years without him, it still hurt her heart face the reality that he wasn't there. When Naruto came back, it was as if the sword in her side was gone and a big burden had come off her shoulders. But now that burden and sword are back and Sakura was slowly starting to lose it.

At the message tower in Konoha wasn't really busy on that one particular day. At least until they received an incoming bird from Mei of Kirigakure with a very well placed seal on the scroll. The men manning the tower immediately set for Tsunade's immediate presence.

Tsunade, at the time, had just completed another stack of paperwork. Shizune came in with another stack of paperwork which made Tsunade sigh. Tsunade reached for her bottle of sake and took a drink from it. Shizune put the stack of paper work on Tsunade's desk before saying, "Wow I'm impressed Tsunade-sama. This is the last stack of paper work before we're done."

"Is it now? That's quite odd, I thought the paperwork never stopped filing in," Tsunade remarked since it was a first time ever she would have accomplished finishing every single stack of paper work Shizune had.

"Well it might have been impossible, but you've been keeping yourself at your office for the entire time that Naruto has been here," Shizune complemented.

"Well I mean the brat is going to take over sooner or later, so might as well give him a clean slate to write on right?" Tsunade joked. Just then a man from the message tower busted through the doors and got on both knees and bowed while shouting "TSUNADE-SAMA! WE'VE RECEIVED AN URGENT MESSAGE FROM MEI-SAMA!" Tsunade motioned for the man to give her the scroll. He did and she unsealed the scroll and read the message inside.

"….. Shizune, get Sakura, Nana, Shun, Sasuke and Karin to meet me her. NOW!" Tsunade roared as Shizune took off and the man hurried back to his post.

"So what's up?" Shun asked as he popped through the door along with Nana.

"I got some rather disturbing news regarding Naruto's mission," Tsunade roared with a calm unrivaled fury. With that Shun's heart skipped a beat.

"WHAT?" Shun shouted as Nana tried to calm him down.

"It's not pretty but we need to wait for Sasuke Karin and Sakura to get here since Mei requested that they be at present at the time unseal the seal," Tsunade said holding back her anger again. At that moment something clicked in Shun's head. Shun left his consciousness and met up with Kyuubiko in Shadow Space.

"Kyuubiko-sama is something the matter?" Shun asked in a respectful tone.

"Please make a shadow clone for me to materialize into," Kyuubiko requested. Shun nodded and went back to his consciousness. He formed a seal and a shadow clone appeared. Nana understood what was going on while Tsunade looked dumbfounded.

"He's bringing out the hidden member of our little group," Nana said which made Tsunade a bit more uneasy. By that time Shun already had transported Kyuubiko into his shadow clone and the shadow clone took her figure.

"Shun who is this?" Tsunade asked a bit intrigued by Kyuubiko's fox like appearance.

"This is Kyuubiko, the daughter of the feared kyuubi before he pasted on appearently," Shun explained with Kyuubiko following up with, "Doozo Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu," –Basically an expression used when you first met someone.-

"Wow, you're the daughter of the Kyuubi? Can a tailed beast have a kid to begin with?" Tsunade asked, dumbfounded by the fact that the thing in front of her is nice and civil.

"No, I still technically am the Kyuubi, but my father's thoughts and evil aura are gone. I guess you could call me a kyuubi reincarnate, just in a different form," Kyuubiko explained.

-Elsewhere-

"OW!"

"Look if you can't help but feel the pain, at least try to hold it in."

"Karin, moving a cracked bone from the outside is difficult, unless you want me to open you up and-"

"OK OK OK YOU MADE YOUR POINT SAKURA," Karin screamed at the thought of someone looking into her innards and poking them.

"I thought you'd see it my way," Sakura said as she gave Karin's arm a good but gentle push and put it in place. She then patched up and used her medical skills to speed up the healing process.

"There all done," Sakura said somewhat happy.

"Geez that hurt a lot, but anyway thanks," Karin said as she walked outta the room followed by Sakura. They saw Sasuke talking with Shizune outside at the end of hallway.

"So what's going on Shizune?" Karin asked as she skipped over to Sasuke's shoulder and leaned on it.

"Tsunade-sama's calling for you three now. It seems like there's some information regarding Naruto," Shizune said as Sasuke's and Sakura's eyebrows immediately raised and both bolted to the hokage's office with Karin following.

-At the Hokage's Office-

"TSUNADE WHAT'S THIS NEW INTEL ON NARUTO?" Sasuke roared as he entered the window of the hokage's office. Sasuke's eyes where full of anxiousness and anxiety for this information regarding Naruto. Sakura and Karin appeared next to Sasuke a moments later, both filled with a lot of concern for Naruto's fate. The three of them focused so much on Tsunade that they didn't notice that Shun Nana and a strange fox maiden where in the room as well.

"Good timing, you three," Tsunade said as she began to unseal the seal on Mei's message. Clouds of white smoke filled the room. Too much to that nobody could see anything unless it was directly in front of their face. As the smoke started clearing up, it became clear that there was something on Tsunade's desk. It took the shape of a human laying down on the desk. But there was something sticking out of it. The object became clear that it was a katana and it was stuck in the body. The smoke cleared and the scene became clear. There was a body wrapped in cloth with a katana stuck in the body.

"Who's body is that?" Sakura asked somewhat concerned about the identity of the body. _'Could it be Naruto's? No he wouldn't be the one to die so easily! I must be a spoil of victory that he asked Mei to send back. Yea that's what it has to be!'_

"Well who is it?" Shun asked started to grow impatient. Tsunade nodded and took of the bandages starting with the feet. As the bandages started to come off, the body became increasingly similar to that of a Konoha jounin. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief but Tsunade keep on unwrapping. By the time she got to the neck, body was dressed in the standard konoha gray jounin vest, long blue sweat pants, a pair gloves covering each hand and sandals. Tsunade finally completed unwrapping the bandages, and the man's face was revealed.

"Who is it?" Karin asked as she looked closely at the body along with everyone else.

"I think it's a one of the konoha jounins here at the village," Nana concluded by just observing what the man was wearing.

"I don't think so. None of the jounins have left the village since you guys left for Kumogakure," Tsunade stated, earning Nana a frown.

"Well then who is it?" Sakura asked, not very concerned since it wasn't Naruto, but it was still a body. Kyuubiko then walked up to the body, and took the sword out. She then walked over to Sakura and handed her the sword.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, kinda startled by the fact that there was a fox woman like thing standing in front of her.

"This is for you, from Naruto. The body is for a funeral here at Konoha, or I believe that bodies would be the proper term," Kyuubiko said as the body on Tsunade's desk fell over and rolled to the middle of the room. This revealed another wrapped in some more bandages, but this one was missing an arm.

"Kyuubiko who are these people?" Tsunade demanded.

"The one that fell was Itachi Uchiha, and the one on the desk is Jiraya-sama," Kyuubiko said before she disappeared. Sasuke was startled and rushed to the body on the floor with Karin following closely behind. Karin began checking the body and confirmed what Kyuubiko said. _'How can this be? I…I…I killed him, and burned his body!' _Sasuke thought in disbelief.

'_J-J-Jiraya?'_ Tsunade thought as stared at the body on her desk.

'_Why did Naruto give me a katana?' _Sakura thought to herself. She was confused and didn't know what to think.

"Naruto-sama, you can come out," Shun said as he threw a kunai to the message scroll on Tsunade's desk. The scroll let out more smoke and a body appeared infront of Tsunade's desk. The body was sitting down with what looked like two kunais pointing out of the body's arms. The body was moving since it was breathing. However this breathing was heavy. As the smoke started to clear everyone's eyes started to widen and eye brows began to rise. They noticed an orange track suit and yellow hair. When Tsunade noticed yellow she immediately ran around the desk to check on who it was. The smoke cleared and it became apparent that it was Naruto. But he was battered bruised and broken. He had many rips in his track suit and a large slash gash going down both arms. His both of his legs where covered in blood and his face was busted wide open, so the blood was just flowing freely. There was even some blood that got on his yellow hair at the very top his head. When the image of Naruto came across everyone's mind, they were startled. Sasuke and Shun both gritted their teeth and started squeezing their fists. Tsunade was horrified. Nana and Karin just stared on, emotionless and frozen with fear. Sakura started to tear up and screamed in disbelief,

"NARUTO!"

-End of Chapter 14

**-A/N: What's up people. So I'm gonna switch between black shadow and chromos chronicles on chapters unless I've got ideas flowing and such for one specific story. But yea, if you noticed, this chapter is much shorter than my average for most the other chapters in heck all my other stories. So don you guys like the shorter chapters or would you like to see longer ones? Please leave a review lol. Thanks again for reading hopefully you all enjoyed it!- **


End file.
